


hellish

by comeon_toparadise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Sexual Content, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeon_toparadise/pseuds/comeon_toparadise
Summary: wooyoung, in a desperate attempt to escape his overbearing parents, moves into a new apartment complex and meets his rather strange flatmates.- crossposted on wattpad
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 27
Kudos: 88





	1. hellish ; one

_wooyoung, in a desperate attempt to escape his_ _overbearing_ _parents, moves into a new apartment complex and meets his rather strange flatmates_.

* * *  
_con_ _tains_ :  
profanity, horror, gore, death, mentions of mental illness/suicide attempts, mentions of blood.

* * *

  
Wooyoung pressed his head against the window of the backseat of the taxi he was currently in, trying his hardest not to release the elongated sigh threatening to bubble out his lips. His eyes were sore from fatigue, his throat dry from overexertion and thirst, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to just to shut himself out from the rest of the world -- _forever_.

But the sound of the public vehicle's tires crackling over the concrete wouldn't let him drown in the slumber weighing on his bones. The low pop song droning from the taxi's radio reminded him of the oh-so-familiar music he'd heard playing from one of his mother's main fashion branches in Gangnam, and Wooyoung exhaled bemusedly at the memory.

He couldn't afford to think about his mother -- his _parents_ , for that matter. He was on a mission after all to free himself from the tight leash they'd had him ensnared in. Him even being inside this taxi all alone on his way to his new apartment was proof enough that he didn't need their money or their constant surveillance to survive.

He was gonna be fine on his own. He _was_ fine on his own. And that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

The taxi driver, a stout middle-aged man with thin eyebrows, swiftly exchanged eye contact with him from the rearview mirror. He was nearing a much steeper road lined by bushy trees, so it was understandable when he started slowing down.

"Do I still need to go on?" The man asked as his eyes surveyed the road quite warily. "Doesn't even look like there's civilisation up ahead..."

"Just stop right there," Wooyoung replied, already unbuckling his seatbelt. Yes, he'd already been informed about the minimal but extra distance he'd have to cover once he reached the rusted sign titled _Yonghwan Avenue_ , but he hadn't imagined a road pushing further into unknown destinations ahead.

 _Whatever_ , Wooyoung thought as he stepped out of the taxi, hauling his two suitcases out of the vehicle. Yet still, the driver kept his eyes on him, and his stare was beginning to irritate Wooyoung.

"You got someone to pick you up?" The driver asked.

"Yes." Wooyoung curtly nodded and paid the man his cash, not really in the mood to chat further.

"Really? I don't see any car anywhere."

Wooyoung stared upwards at the ashy clouds and the burning orange skies. It was nearing evening time, but the breezy atmosphere did next to nothing to cool the anxious beads of sweat dotting his neck.

"He'll be here soon." Wooyoung slid the suitcases against some ancient looking payphone and pulled out his phone, wanting to call the person who'd gotten him his apartment in the first place. They'd met in highschool and even though they weren't necessarily friends, the guy had seemed _trustworthy_ enough to secure him a room with decent pay.

But now, as the skies turned dimmer and Wooyoung dialled the guy's number for the second time in a row, a part of him was starting to question things. He didn't dwell too much on it, though. There was _no way_ he was leaving this place and going back to his parents'. He wouldn't even let that thought sink in. Besides, the taxi driver had long since disappeared, so even if he'd gotten a change of heart and decided to leave, there was no one that was going to bring him back.

At one point, Wooyoung contemplated heading up the road and finding his way to the apartment complex one way or another when an intense pair of headlights shone through the dark a few meters away. The sight was somehow chilling, and it had Wooyoung standing off to the side as if that was enough to hide him from the car's glaring lights.

The car, a distinctive black Ford that Wooyoung soon recognized, made a quick U-turn and parked next to him, its headlights still on. The window rolled down without much time to spare, and a familiar smiling face peered out of it.

"Woo!" The man beamed, dimples lining his cheeks. His dark hair laid pressed over his forehead, very much unlike the way Wooyoung usually saw it styled away from his face. His slanted, fox-like eyes surveyed his appearance. "You're all bunched up. I hope you're not feeling too cold! Sorry I was a bit late, I had some urgent...stuff I needed to attend to."

"Nah, it's alright." Wooyoung exhaled a soft sigh of relief and shook his head, walking over to his suitcases as soon as the guy -- Choi San -- opened the door of his car to step out.

"I'll help you with that," San said, already taking one of the suitcases despite Wooyoung's weak argument. "Seriously, you must be freezing. Just take a seat in the car, I'll handle those luggages."

Any further complaint Wooyoung had up his sleeve dissipated under San's sincere gaze. The guy had a way with words that could persuade anyone and everyone around him; that was how he'd managed to convince Wooyoung to live with him at that apartment block in the first instance.

Wooyoung sighed. "Fine." He sighed again as San rushed to open up the passenger side door for him, frowning when the taller just chuckled. "I can open the door myself, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." San winked. "I just wanna be a gentleman."

Wooyoung rolled his eyes but sat in anyways. San had always been like this since they'd known each other in highschool, and his caring demeanor helped soothe the discomfort pooling at his chest. He checked his phone -- out of habit more than anything else -- just to make sure his parents hadn't found out about his new number.

He looked behind him, and sure enough, there was San at the back putting his suitcases into the trunk of the car. Exhaustion clung to him once more, but he fought the urge to press his head against the window because he and San weren't close like that. _Acquaintance_ was a closer description of their relationship anyway.

Eyelids feeling heavy, Wooyoung shut his eyes and tried his best to clear his head. Yes, he was _actually_ doing this. He was actually living on his own with his own savings and nothing from his parents. They couldn't dictate his life anymore. He could do this.

He breathed in, the aromatic smell of the car helping a little bit with untangling his nerves. He opened his eyes. Now that he thought about it, San's car smelled... _fresh_. Like he'd just gotten it cleaned or something.

 _Why are you even thinking about that?_ Wooyoung thought, fiddling with the beige woollen scarf around his neck.

His soul almost left his body when something suddenly rapped against the surface of the window, startling him to bits. It was San.

Wooyoung, still trying to catch his breath, rolled down the window. "What are you doing?"

San laughed, as cheerful as always. "Nothing. You okay?"

"As okay as I would be after being nearly scared to death," Wooyoung spat. The nightly air was doing nothing good for his parched throat, and it made his voice more raspy than ever. He didn't sound threatening at all. "Please, let's just go already."

"Sure thing!" San playfully saluted him, and soon enough he'd taken the driver's seat. "Buckle up."

Wooyoung grudgingly obeyed him, sighing lowly in contentment just as San rolled up the windows and switched on the heater, preparing to drive.

The windshield wiper got rid of the sparse raindrops dribbling over the car at a steady pace, and for a couple moments as San drove, a cozy silence enveloped both adults.

Wooyoung could practically _hear_ the questions concocting in San's head however, which was something he'd already gotten used to. He'd known San to be highly inquisitive, and wasn't a stranger to the taller's questioning when Wooyoung had first contacted him about having a new place to say out of nowhere, despite the two males not exactly being the closest buddies.

But now, instead of Wooyoung waiting for San to initiate the conversation, he decided to get straight to the point.

"What is it?"

"Ah, it's nothing," San replied very quickly. He cleared his throat, and Wooyoung just _knew_ he had something else to add. _He always did_. "The others know you're coming."

Wooyoung's eyes lethargically studied the drops of rain rolling down his window. "Who?"

"Your flatmates. _Our_ flatmates. They're nice, so no need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous." It was a slight lie, though. Wooyoung _was_ a little anxious, but that's how he was in new situations and with new people. It'd been something his mother had tried to fix and his father detested.

Wooyoung's hands clenched into fists as he willed the thought of his parents away.

"Are you okay?" San asked again. His car's speed was decreasing, which meant they were nearing their destination.

"I _am_." Wooyoung sounded rougher than he'd intended, but he didn't think San took much offense to it. Even with this, he tried to make small joke out of it. "Are you not convinced? Should I scribble ' _okay_ ' across my forehead for you to believe me?"

"No, that isn't needed," San laughed out loud. He'd drove to a clearing near another car, which made Wooyoung stare out of the windows in curiosity. The darkness and drying streaks of rain didn't allow him to see much, though.

"But you _do_ look cold. Hey, it's not compulsory, but Hwa and Joong are like, the designated cooks. They're the oldest amongst us. I don't think Hwa's around right now though, and Joong's probably holled up in his room again..." San trailed off, biting his lip in thought. "Anyway, if they aren't available then Yeosang does the meals, but he's a bad cook so no one really takes food from him when he's around. We usually just order and stuff."

"...Okay," Wooyoung spoke, trying to absorb as much information as he could. It didn't help that San was a particularly fast talker. "How many people are there?"

"Sang recently joined a month before, and you're our newest addition." San had already stepped out of the car, Wooyoung following closely after him. The rain had subsided now. "So..." San continued, displaying seven fingers. "There's seven of us now."

Something heavy pressed down on Wooyoung's stomach then, but he chose to ignore it. He'd known from the start that living in a normal apartment would mean having to live with other people, people who _weren't_ his parents or relatives. But that didn't stop his hands from turning clammy.

"You already know this, but Joong's the landlord, and he's kinda well-off, a little like you I guess. Anyway, he doesn't get much offers from people to live here since people are more crazy about apartments in the heart of the city." San clicked open the trunk and pulled out both suitcases, smiling when Wooyoung ushered out a small thanks. "The building's over there, still the same as it always is. Hope the darkness doesn't creep you out or anything."

There, surrounded by a few trees with generous leaves was the place Wooyoung was now going to inhabit. It looked rather large tonight, with one or two of the windows lit up in white. It still looked as _normal_ as it'd looked when Wooyoung had seen a picture of it for the first time _._ Nothing as bad as he'd been expecting considering its borderline rural location.

"It's cute."

San chuckled at his response, dimples briefly appearing.

They made their way up the stairs in record timing, and soon enough Wooyoung was faced with what appeared to be the kitchen. It was average sized, with four chairs and a rich brown island that matched the opened blinds of the equally as average living room.

Two males, one standing and another seated with a _kitten_ on his lap, abruptly halted their discourse once they spotted both males.

"Sang, Mingi, meet Wooyoung. Our new roommate." San introduced.

"Hi..." Wooyoung awkwardly waved.

Mingi -- the one who'd been standing -- gave him a sharp nod and then opened the fridge for something. He had short blond hair and wore a plain white shirt black pyjama pants.

"Don't mind him," San leaned in to whisper to Wooyoung. "He doesn't like rich kids -- which is quite hypocritical since he's one himself. Anyway, you're dressed like one and that's why he's acting like that."

Before Wooyoung had the chance to reply, Mingi spoke up, a plastic container of something unidentifiable in his hand.

"I really don't appreciate being talked about behind my back."

" _Shh_ ," the second guy with the pet, who must've been Yeosang hissed, covering up the ears of the kitten lying on his lap. "You're too loud. Whiskers _hates_ loud noises."

Mingi's expression pulled into a deep grimace. "Hongjoong should've _never_ allowed animals around here. I hate the sight of your stupid cat."

Yeosang gasped, pulling the frazzled grey kitten close to his chest. "How _dare you_. You'll make Whiskers very sad!"

"They do this nearly everyday. Nothing to see here," San informed, quickly dragging Wooyoung's luggages along, which the shorter greatly appreciated. Mingi and Yeosang, _especially Yeosang_ , were a bit... _weird,_ but it didn't bother Wooyoung all too much. He just needed to get settled inside his new room and figure out his next course of action from there. He'd already made the deposit and everything; things were going alright.

They came across a dim hallway that appeared to have no end, but San didn't seem to mind. He kept on walking, so Wooyoung continued to follow despite feeling a bit uneasy.

"Just like I'd predicted, Joong is in his room upstairs. Luckily I have your key with me." Just like they'd been when San had talked about the young landlord earlier, his eyes shone wistfully, but Wooyoung didn't comment on it. It wasn't his business whatever went on between them.

They stopped in front of a plain hardwood door with the number 4 encrusted on it.

San passed him the key, eyes crinkling as he grinned. He made jazz hands, his childish actions causing Wooyoung to break into a short chuckle. "Welcome to your new room! We both know you've already seen how it looks like, but please act surprised when you finally unlock it."

Wooyoung decided to humour the dark haired male, making sure to keep his eyes as wide as he could once he unlocked the door to pull his suitcases in.

San clapped like _he_ was the one moving in, which made Wooyoung smile again. He wasn't in the best of moods, but San's enthusiasm elevated it a bit.

The actual room, with its matte purple walls, medium-sized bed, thin closet and bare working station, looked so unfathomably plain and basic that Wooyoung's mother would've fainted just from the sight of it alone. But Wooyoung _wasn't_ his mother, and this place was just fine by him.

"How is it?" San asked as if he hadn't already asked him that when he'd first shown him the room.

Wooyoung dryly smiled, flashing him a thumbs up.

"Okay, okay, I'm being annoying." San looked apologetic. "Anyway, whenever you're ready you can head to the kitchen and eat something. Hwa isn't home, so tonight's feast is either cereal or waffles. But if you're _not_ hungry but want to take a shower instead, the bathroom's at the end of the hall to the right. And oh -- Mingi and his boyfriend's room are quite close to yours so you'll be seeing them a lot, I think. Also, rooms upstairs are kinda off limits yada yada," San rambled on and on, grabbing the doorknob. "If you don't mind I'll be outside, trying my best to stop Sang and Mingi from murdering each other."

With that, San shut the door with a resounding slam, almost hurtling Wooyoung out of his skin. A muffled ' _Sorry_!' was soon heard.

Wooyoung just hoped he would survive this place.

* * *

The cold woke Wooyoung up, as well as the urgent need to pee. As if that wasn't already irritating on its own, a freaking headache now drummed away at one side of his skull, and he let out a petulant huff.

  
" _Shit_ ," Wooyoung breathed, pushing himself to his feet. The bed wasn't the most comfortable as it was clear he was used to far more luxurious furnishings, but he ignored the thought as always. Soft or not, he'd have to get used to the bed pretty soon as he wasn't planning on leaving just yet.

He reached out to switch on the lights, but remembered he absolutely _hated_ having to squint in bright areas just as he woke up, so he decided against it. Instead, he pulled open the door, thinking over San's words about where the bathroom was situated.

Just like before, the hall was fully dark and creeping with shadows. Not to mention it was deathly silent too. The only sound Wooyoung could hear was his echoing heartbeat.

 _Stop freaking out_ , he thought. _Nothing's_ _gonna jump you. The bathroom only a few rooms away_.

Despite his assurances, his heartbeat still ricocheted loudly inside his chest. Chills sank down his spine when he took notice of _something_ lingering at the end of the hall next to where the bathroom supposedly was.

Wooyoung paused, blinking rapidly like that would be able to settle his nerves, but that something still stood there, stagnant and unresponsive.

 _Fuck_...

The shadow suddenly moved, appearing a little more _human-shaped_ now. 


	2. hellish ; two

* * *

  
Wooyoung decided against going back inside. There was no reason to feel scared or anxious -- nothing out there was going to harm or put him in danger.

He cleared his throat, wincing at the way the sound vibrated down the hallway. He seriously hadn't meant for it to sound so _loud_ , but there was little he could do now.

"Uhm... _Hello_?" Wooyoung took a few steps forward, some kind of unknown chill buzzing under his skin. Was this place always this _batshit_ _cold_ at night, or was the silhouette in the distance the one responsible for that weird feeling he had? Wooyoung hoped it was the former.

The person -- Wooyoung _hoped_ it was a person -- still didn't move from their spot by the bathroom, and at this point the nineteen-year-old had began to feel just a bit annoyed. The lack of response daunted Wooyoung and made him feel like a fool for even attempting some sort of conversation anyway. Plus, he _seriously_ needed to use the bathroom.

 _Just go use it. They, whoever_ _'they'_ _are, wouldn't do a thing to you_ , the voice in his head reassured him. Wooyoung listened.

In a matter of seconds, he stood in front of someone who looked considerably a lot taller than he was, which Wooyoung did not expect.

The darkness shadowed half the guy's body, but he had what appeared to be pitch black hair that lay in a mess over his head and pinkish cheeks. He didn't even look like he'd _seen_ Wooyoung either, if his closed eyes were anything to go by.

He was just... _standing there_.

 _Okay... Weird_ , Wooyoung thought, but ultimately decided to keep his mouth shut. Only when he chose to side-step the taller man did the latter stumble, nearly knocking into Wooyoung.

Wooyoung made a sound of surprise, hands flailing to support himself before he could fall on his ass. A disbelieving hiss left his lips when the other guy didn't say anything, _again_.

 _What the actual fuck?_ Wooyoung had half a mind to lash out, but this person was a stranger, and he really couldn't afford making enemies on his first night at this apartment.

He bit his lip. "Hey -- "

A door slammed open, frightening Wooyoung. In a flash he turned to see who'd made that riotous sound.

Pale light shot from the doorway, harshly illuminating the dimensions of Mingi's face. And the guy did _not_ look too happy.

He'd clearly already seen Wooyoung so the latter couldn't hide himself anyway, but his eyes visibly darkened as soon as they fell on the man behind him.

The way Mingi stood revealed how tense he was, and even when he started walking towards them Wooyoung could notice how he seemed to restrain himself.

He grabbed the dark haired guy like he was some ragdoll, his stern eyes boring into Wooyoung's again.

"Sorry," he began, not sounding sorry at all. "Yunho, he's -- " he stopped talking, leaving unspoken words in the air that left Wooyoung even more confused.

"It's fine," Wooyoung said to diffuse the awkward situation more than anything.

Mingi clicked his tongue and nodded, before dragging Yunho into the same room as his and locking it soon after.

"That must be Mingi's boyfriend..." Wooyoung muttered to himself. The image of Mingi basically _manhandling_ the guy filled his mind, but he quickly shook his head to rid himself of it. It was none of his business.

The bathroom as finally free to use, and Wooyoung wasted no time in entering and switching on the lights, not at all eager to get jumpscared or anything along those lines again.

He found himself pausing in front of a circular mirror after he was done, its twisty emerald edges like vines growing on a wall. The mirror looked quite vintage, very unlike the modern setting of the bathroom. Its surface glinted, reflecting off Wooyoung's knitted brows and sullen expression.

Wooyoung quickly looked away and washed his hands, hating the vulnerability he'd seen in his eyes.

* * *

  
Wooyoung's alarm woke him up at five in the morning, which _could_ be considered early since his first class began by eight-thirty. But he _liked_ being early. Liked having more than enough time to get himself ready.

Even when he'd been living with his parents he'd never needed the help of their maids to wake him up. He was an early bird through and through.

He rubbed his eyes just as he left his room, hoping he'd be able to eat and shower before any of his flatmates could wake up. That _disconcerting_ encounter he'd had with Mingi and his boyfriend had kept him up at night, and he wasn't so sure if he was willing to see _or_ interact with them this morning.

Only...he could already hear distinctive chatter coming from the kitchen area.

 _They're all awake?_ Wooyoung thought. Something in him made him want to turn back, but that would've been the dumb thing to do. _You have roommates now -- get fucking used to it_.

He tugged on the drawstrings of his hoodie in an attempt to flatten his brown hair and to sort of... draw less attention to his face, before inhaling a few breaths and then walking into the kitchen.

His heart nearly plummeted when everyone stopped talking as soon as he showed up.

 _Awkward. This is so fucking awkward_. Wooyoung's fingers curled at his sides, but before he could fumble about for what to say, a fuzzy haired San bounced up to him and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Good morning," he greeted, his smile far too sunny for this time of the morning. It _did_ lessen Wooyoung's nerves though.

"Morning," Wooyoung mumbled, letting the taller lead him to one empty seat at the island.

"I'll get you some breakfast," San told him, skidding off to the counters before Wooyoung could say anything about it.

Yeosang, seated across from him in a baby blue pyjamas, was the next person to greet him. "Good morning. Sleep well?" He asked whilst petting Whiskers who was sound asleep on his lap. He took a forkful of what looked like waffles off his plate, staring intently at Wooyoung with his round dark eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," Wooyoung nodded. Mingi had just left the kitchen, and his boyfriend -- _Yunho_ \-- was nowhere to be seen.

"That's good," Yeosang smiled, but then he nudged the red-haired guy beside him in the rib. "If you aren't taking your coffee anytime soon then just hand it over, Joong."

Joong -- or Hongjoong -- only stirred briefly, staring at his coffee and failing to acknowledge anyone else in the room. Honestly, if Wooyoung hadn't already known he was the owner of this place, he would've just mistook him as one of the tenants. With his faded hoodie almost swallowing him whole, the bags under his eyes and his smaller frame, Hongjoong looked much closer to a tired and broke college student than some rich landlord.

San slid a plate of waffles and bacon over to Wooyoung, quickly adding in a glass of juice and the utensils. Wooyoung looked at him, expression stricken with gratitude.

"Thank you. But you really didn't need to do this -- "

San just waved him off. "It's no problem. Hwa made enough for everyone."

The food smelled -- _and looked_ \-- truly appetizing, but it was the juice that caught his eye the most. It was deep russet red in colour, faintly reminding Wooyoung of blood.

"Strawberry," San simply pointed out. Wooyoung didn't get to dwell further on the topic because Yeosang decided to speak up then.

"You should really stop making coffee for Joong. He never takes them."

"Are you volunteering to make them for him then?" San's voice sounded tight but he was still had that same bright smile on his face.

"I'm volunteering to _get_ them from you."

San rolled his eyes. "Make your own damn coffee. But then again, you suck at that too."

"Hey!" Yeosang exclaimed, looking a bit offended. His voice made his cat's tail swish, making him quickly quiet down. In a whisper, he added, "I work at a diner. My cooking skills are _impeccable_."

"I don't really think impeccable's the actual word."

As San and Yeosang bantered, Wooyoung finished off his waffles and bacon as fast as he could, sensing he'd add nothing of value to the conversation.

He'd just started sipping the juice when someone new entered, someone with styled dirty blond hair that he'd never seen before. Their sudden presence had Wooyoung almost choking on his drink which didn't even taste like strawberry _at all_ , but he recovered at the nick of time, hoping no one had noticed.

"Seonghwa! You're already dressed, of course," San was the first to speak. He then gestured at Wooyoung. "This is Jung Wooyoung. Moved in last night."

"I heard about you. Hi." Seonghwa's eyes were as round as Yeosang's, but instead of innocence they simmered with quiet curiosity. They were piercing, like they could see right through Wooyoung.

"Hey..." Wooyoung busied himself with his drink. Luckily, no one said anything about how weird he was acting.

"You're leaving in a bit, right?" Yeosang questioned.

"The bookstore opens in two hours. I still have a long way to drive." For some reason, Seonghwa's low, husky voice was getting to Wooyoung's head. "So yes."

Yeosang hummed, only to yelp when Hongjoong smacked his hand just as he tried to steal his coffee. San promptly started laughing, and miraculously Whiskers hadn't woken up yet.

"Is the food okay?"

It took Wooyoung a second to realize Seonghwa was talking to _him_ now. San's and Yeosang's gazes weren't making things any less embarrassing.

"T-The food?" Wooyoung dumbly asked, meeting Seonghwa's eyes again. It was then he noticed the older's high cheekbones and his glaringly handsome face, as well as the long grey coat and chinos he had on. He looked far too refined for this place; the kind of guy his parents wouldn't have minded.

 _Don't think about them_ , Wooyoung chastised himself.

Seonghwa softly chuckled. "Yes, the food. Was it good?"

"It was good," Wooyoung answered.

Seonghwa smiled, before moving to stand right across from him. "Is the drink okay too? I made it myself."

"It didn't taste much like strawberry." Wooyoung's eyes widened at his statement, not believing he'd actually said his opinion on the borderline sour drink out loud.

Seonghwa's expression looked strange, like he didn't even know what Wooyoung was talking about.

"Seonghwa isn't a big fan of sweet things," San spoke up, packing up their plates at the speed of lightning.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." Wooyoung stood up, wanting to leave the kitchen as quick as he could. But he was soon stopped by Seonghwa.

"You're a university student, right?" The man asked.

"Uh..." Wooyoung then realized San and Yeosang, even _Hongjoong_ , had already disappeared. "Yeah. San's college is close to the one I'm currently attending so he's gonna be helping me with rides and stuff."

Seonghwa hummed, taking a step back. "Ah, sorry if I seem a little invasive. You just look like a student, is all."

"Oh, okay." Wooyoung rubbed his neck. Seonghwa seemed nice, but his presence was domineering and the way he kept staring Wooyoung down made him anxious. He even wished Mingi was around so he could divert the older's attention.

"How's this place?" The taller asked. "Hoped you had a good night's rest."

"I slept well. Thanks." Wooyoung had no idea what else to say, but he knew he needed to get ready.

Seonghwa seemed to sense this, guessing by the amused quirk of his lips. "You can leave, you know? I'm not stopping you."

 _Your stares say something else entirely, though_ , Wooyoung thought. "Um -- yeah. I'll get going now."

Even as he walked away, he could feel Seonghwa's gaze burning into his back.

* * *

  
Wooyoung blinked, coming back into reality just as the dance professor clapped her hands, signaling the end of the period. Students chattered with each other as they gradually filed out of the studio, and that was when Wooyoung remembered he needed to leave as well. He hated that he'd zoned out again.

He quickly grabbed his things and headed out, cringing at the sweat coating his skin. His joints throbbed with dull pain at all the dancing he'd done today, but he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. Dancing was what he enjoyed, what he _loved_ to do. It was also the reason why he'd applied Byeol institute of the Arts in Ilsan when he'd had the chance, shattering the already broken relationship he had with his parents.

But he didn't care. He'd had enough of them trying to control his life. And there was no way he was going back, _especially_ not after what they'd done.

Today was Monday, which meant this was his last class. After Wooyoung had freshened up, he made for the small campus cafeteria, hoping to get something before he needed to leave. The skies were dark and cloudless as the sun had already set, opaque like ink.

After getting some frothy coffee for himself to sip on, Wooyoung took a corner seat and shut his eyes for a bit.

"Tired?"

His eyes opened to take in this vaguely familiar guy in a leather jacket now seated before him. He had red hair just like Hongjoong, though his was shades lighter.

"Uh..."

The guy laughed, showcasing a gummy smile. "Sorry if I shocked you or something." He stretched out his hand. "I'm Choi Jongho. You're Jung Wooyoung, right?"

"Yeah." Wooyoung, now recollecting the times he'd seen Jongho out and about with a bunch of friends always surrounding him, shook the other's hand. It felt coarse, yet soft and warm at the same time.

"I've seen you around campus a few times. I major in film. You?"

"Dance."

"That's cool." Jongho sounded genuine, serious. He pointed at Wooyoung's drink. "Want something to eat with that?"

Wooyoung's ears flushed pink. He didn't exactly have the luxury to splurge on anything right now, and he certainly wasn't going to allow anyone to spend money on him too. He'd done enough of that already.

So he shook his head. "Nah, it's fine."

Jongho didn't look convinced, though. "Okay. Here's what _I_ think." He leaned over the table, crossing his arms. "I think you really want something, probably something.. _.savory_. And guess what, I'll get you whatever you want free of charge. You're not allowed to disagree."

Wooyoung couldn't stop himself from chuckling. Now that he really thought about it, Jongho looked around his age. Maybe even _younger_. It was hard to feel intimidated by him.

"What?" Jongho's brows rose.

"How old are you?"

Jongho looked hesitant. "Don't tell me you think I look older than twenty-two. Enough people say that already."

" _What? No,"_ Wooyoung laughed. "It's just -- you look around my age. I'm turning twenty in November."

Jongho overexaggeratedly sighed in relief, the sound nearly causing Wooyoung to spew out his coffee in giggles. "Really? _Thank god_. I'm turning nineteen in _October_."

"Cool."

"Cool." Jongho jutted his thumb towards the digital menu board. "So...burger?"

Jongho was a great conversationalist, Wooyoung soon discovered. He was attentive, comfortable to be around and downright funny. Wooyoung learned all sorts of new things about him too, like the scarily large amount of pets he had at his parents' house, and the fact that he wanted to be a famous movie director later on.

"Hey, you don't live on campus right?" Jongho asked at one point.

Wooyoung, already done with his burger, nodded. "Yeah."

"My cousin, she's having this _thing_ over at Sangil beach. I was wondering if you'd like to come along with me? It won't end too late, I promise. I'll even drive you to wherever you live after."

In an hour, San was going to arrive at the university and take him to their apartment to save up on transportation costs. That had been their arrangement. But with the way Jongho stared at him so expectantly, every excuse he could've used was thrown out the window.

It was weird, but he kind of trusted Jongho. The guy was friendly and sociable, and didn't look like someone who'd take advantage of others.

Wooyoung found himself pulling out his phone, about to text San he didn't need to come pick him up today. "Sure, I'm in."

"Yay!" Jongho grinned, already up on his feet. " _Soooo_ , we _may or may not_ need to leave right now."

Wooyoung laughed, grabbing his bag and following after the taller male.

What he didn't expect though, was the recognizable maroon sedan parked in one of the available parking spots just a ways away from the campus grounds. Wooyoung quickly realized it looked so familiar as it'd been the car that had already been there when San had stopped in front of the apartment complex last night.

The autumn winds got bone-chillingly cold the minute the sedan's windows rolled down, revealing _Seonghwa's_ face.

"My car's close by..." Jongho was saying next to Wooyoung, but his words were quickly drowned out right as Seonghwa's alert eyes found his.

_What was he doing here?_

Seonghwa smiled, and then waved at him like they were good friends.

"Wooyoung?" Jongho probably noticed the shorter wasn't moving anymore.

"Wooyoung," Seonghwa began, his honeyed voice ringing through the parking lot. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Is that the guy you said was picking you up?" Jongho questioned.

 _No. He's practically a stranger_ , Wooyoung wanted to say, but his lips stayed shut.


	3. hellish ; three

_cw: descriptions of death & blood_

* * *

  
Seonghwa's gaze was hard and unwavering. He stared at Wooyoung like he _expected_ him in the car, and that in itself unsettled Wooyoung to bits. The older man's smile looked damn convincing too, forcing Wooyoung to look away before he could somehow be tempted into going with him.

"Uh," Wooyoung cleared his throat, the cool breeze sending shivers up his spine. It didn't help at all that both Seonghwa and Jongho's eyes were on him, waiting for his response. It made him want to _disappear_.

He rubbed his neck, something he did when he felt indescribably nervous. "I'm actually going somewhere with Jongho. He's gonna drop me off later."

Seonghwa got out of his sedan.

It was almost funny how stiff the atmosphere became once Seonghwa made his way over to stand right in front of both students. He was only a couple inches above them in height, but the way he carried himself made him appear much taller. His eyes were like dark, bottomless pools, and they made Wooyoung feel suffocated and trapped.

Jongho, unlike Wooyoung, failed to stagger under whatever method of intimidation Seonghwa was trying to pull. Instead, he took a step forward, finally earning Seonghwa's attention.

"Is anything the problem?" Jongho asked.

"What? No." Seonghwa laughed, which momentarily caught Wooyoung and Jongho off-guard. Wooyoung especially had no idea the oldest could be capable of laughing so bright and heartily.

Seonghwa's previously dull eyes were now twinkling like stars, and he seemed like a different person altogether. He pulled off his grey coat, before handing it over to Wooyoung.

"Your shirt is quite thin," he smiled. "It'll keep you warm. I don't mind."

Jongho wasn't saying anything, leaving Wooyoung to deal with Seonghwa all alone. And he didn't know how to react. Rejecting the older's offer would be deemed as rude, and he _was_ a bit cold, after all.

Wooyoung chewed his lip, forcing out a smile he hoped looked real enough. "Thanks."

Seonghwa's coat was cotton soft, instantaneously warming him as soon as he pulled it on.

"Cozy, right?" Seonghwa questioned.

"I'm sorry, but we need to go now," Jongho cut in. Wooyoung saw the boiling look Seonghwa shot him, but it was so sudden and quick he thought he'd imagined it.

"Have fun," the man said to no one in particular, and Wooyoung watched him step inside his car and drive off.

"No offense, but he's fucking weird," Jongho mumbled, pressing his car key. He looked pissed. " _Please_ don't tell me you live with him or something."

 _I do_. Wooyoung didn't say it out loud though. He had a feeling Jongho wasn't looking for an answer.

Wordlessly they entered the younger's car. It was a blue Audi Jongho had gotten from his brother which he revealed was named _Sarah_ once he'd started driving.

"You named your car Sarah," Wooyoung laughed in disbelief.

"What? It looks like a Sarah."

"That makes no sense, but okay."

Things didn't feel as awkward as they'd been when Seonghwa was around anymore, which Wooyoung was grateful for. There was only so much discomfort he could take.

Only...that weird feeling was still there. It was a tingling sensation he couldn't get over, a burning behind his head that made him feel like he was being monitored, being _stared at_.

Even when he was on the beach with Jongho by his side as the other introduced him to everyone he knew, grainy sand beneath his feet and crisp air in his lungs, he continued to feel it. It was like an annoying itch he couldn't scrape off, and it prevented him from feeling fully relaxed in the midst of the other chatting, smiling students.

And Wooyoung _hated_ it. Resented it with all his might. It brought him back to the times his parents would keep him under their watch so he could never go against them, even resorting to using his friends to spy on him. The memories alone never ceased to enrage him whenever he remembered them, just like they were doing right now.

"You don't look too good," someone spoke next to him. Wooyoung blinked, realizing he'd been staring at the blazing bonfire for far too long, before looking at the person now seated beside him. It was Jongho's cousin, Jinah.

"Here," she grinned, her smile reminiscent of Jongho's and passed Wooyoung a sizzling kebab, which he greatly appreciated. "I feel like food's gonna help with that."

"The full plate would be better," a new voice joined the conversation. Jongho was soon seen snatching the plate from his cousin before taking the other spot by Wooyoung.

Jinah cursed when she failed to get back the plate after several tries. "You're so annoying."

"I'm the bestest cousin in the entire universe, and _you know it_."

" _Yeah right_."

Wooyoung smiled at their interaction while taking a bite out of his kebab. Just like Jinah had said, the delicious, well-made meat elevated his mood in no time, and he loved it. He finally felt like tonight was going the way he'd imagined it.

A bloodcurdling scream pierced the air.

Jinah and Jongho stopped arguing instantly, the latter on his feet in a matter of seconds. Screams scattered across the beach, more and more people racing towards a particular spot adjacent to the empty bar.

Wooyoung followed after Jinah and Jongho, his heartbeat loud against his ears. He had no idea what was happening, but the panic in the atmosphere was so thick he could almost _taste_ it.

Wooyoung smelled the blood before he saw it. His mind whirled as Jinah pushed through the herd of alarmed students, lightheaded at the metallic stench. It was _everywhere_.

The sight was even more horrifying than Wooyoung could've ever expected. A female student lied facedown in the middle of it all, dark red blood pooled around her still body like water. A cleaver knife hung from the back of her skull, soiling her drenched locks and the sand with more red.

People talked, sirens whirred up the road. Wooyoung felt like he was going to faint.

Someone pulled him away from the scene. It took a considerable amount of time for him to figure out it was Jongho.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry you had to see that. Who the hell would do something so -- so _horrible_?" Jongho thought out loud. He muttered other things, but they went in through Wooyoung's ear and out the other.

Wooyoung only felt like he could finally breathe once Jongho brought them to his car.

"I'll take you home. I'm so sorry." Jongho kept apologizing, even when they'd entered the Audi.

 _That place isn't my home_. Wooyoung nodded anyway. "Thank you."

That was all he could say, his head pressed against the window as he tried to erase the ghastly images of the girl off his mind. Her death -- it didn't look like an accident. The depth and precision of the cleaver in her head testified to that fact.

 _She was most likely murdered_.

Wooyoung shook his head. Red and blue shone like Christmas lights from the beach, which grew smaller and smaller the more distance Jongho covered.

The rest of the drive was silent, both teens stuck in their thoughts. Wooyoung only spoke when he needed to give Jongho the directions to his apartment.

He could see the doubt in Jongho's eyes once he slowed the car in front of the complex. Seonghwa's car wasn't there.

"You live here?" The skepticism in Jongho's tone was clear as day, and it made Wooyoung a little annoyed. It felt like the younger was judging him.

"Is it _that_ bad?"

Jongho immediately shook his head. "No -- that's not what I mean! It just looks kind of... _isolated_."

Wooyoung shrugged, but Jongho's words had gotten to him. He unhooked his seatbelt, flashing a tight smile. "Goodnight, I guess."

"See you tomorrow?"

Wooyoung nodded, soon grabbing his bag and stepping out of the car. Just like before, a couple lights were on in the building, but they did next to nothing in bringing him some sense of comfort.

Jongho gave him a small wave that Wooyoung returned, before finally driving off.

Wooyoung saw San's shadow the minute he got through the doors, and his heart nearly _froze over_.

"Oh crap," San gasped, the poorly lit lobby casting shadows over his pronounced cheekbones. It made him appear downright ghoulish. Seriously, why was it always so _dark_ around here at night? "You look like you just saw a _ghost_."

Wooyoung, exhausted from everything that'd taken place thus far, just walked past him to the stairs, not in the mood to talk to anybody.

"Seonghwa's coat looks good on you."

Wooyoung scoffed, said coat suddenly weighing a ton. "Why didn't you tell me he'd be coming to pick me up instead?"

San bounded up to him, leaning on the railing with a big smile. "He said he wanted it to be a surprise."

 _Surprise_? Wooyoung almost wanted to _laugh_ in San's face. What a fucking 'surprise' tonight was, with Seonghwa creeping him out and then him witnessing some girl at the beach get _impaled_ with a fucking _cleaver_.

"You don't look too well. I can make you some tea if you'd like?" San suggested. On another day, Wooyoung wouldn't have minded his enthusiasm. But now, his chirpy attitude was irking him to no end.

"I think I'll pass." Wooyoung ascended up the stairs, only to stop when he spotted someone frozen still at the edge.

Yunho wordlessly stared at Wooyoung through his large pair of eyes, not blinking once.

Wooyoung, weirded out by the other's actions, took a step further. Yunho _bolted_.

"Don't mind him," San giggled. "He's just shy."

* * *

  
With Wooyoung's source of income far from stable, he'd found himself asking Yeosang over dinner about his job at the diner, but he soon discovered the latter wasn't all that keen with talking about it, despite him mentioning it countless times before.

"What? You wanna get hired or something?" For once, Whiskers wasn't in Yeosang's grasp, and his hair was now cut short and dyed black, matching the colour of his eyes.

"I dunno," Wooyoung replied, tugging at the hem of his sweater. Following San's advice, he'd opted out of wearing his more expensive clothing in the apartment because Mingi made him nervous, though he hadn't seen the guy around so far. "Even if it's cleaning tables or serving orders, I won't mind."

Yeosang looked tense.

San, seated beside them in the kitchen, slurped on his bowl of reddish soup. "Sang's just nervous you'll steal his spotlight."

" _Shut the hell up_."

Seonghwa stepped in at that moment, dressed in a plain black shirt and sweats. He raked a hand down his dirty blond hair, eyes instantly finding Wooyoung's. A dashing smile split through his features.

"You're super late," Yeosang said.

"Had to get some things from the store." Seonghwa placed the grocery bag in his hand on the table, and Wooyoung had to wonder what was inside.

"Hongjoong made dinner," San gestured at his soup, a delighted grin on his face. "It tastes _really_ good."

"Better than mine?" Seonghwa raised a brow.

" _Maaaybe_?"

Seonghwa just laughed, not seeming offended in the slightest. "If he added what he should, I trust we'll have no problems." He walked up to the pot on the stove, surveying his contents with a satisfied hum. "Wooyoung?"

Wooyoung felt his heart tremble. "Um, yeah?"

Seonghwa turned to look at him. "There's still some soup left. Want some?"

Wooyoung internally panicked. San was still immersed in his food, and Yeosang, who sat in front of him with his back facing Seonghwa, wasn't saying anything.

All of a sudden, Yeosang's eyes locked with his. The warning in them was loud and clear.

 _Do not say yes_.

"I, uh, I actually ate earlier, so I'm full. Sorry about that," Wooyoung uttered. He stared at Yeosang again, but the other male wasn't looking at him anymore.

If Seonghwa was disappointed, he didn't let it show. He shrugged. "Sure, if you say so."

 _Shit. Does he not believe me?_ Wooyoung thought.

"I'm heading to my room. Peace out." Yeosang stood up, stepping out of the kitchen. Wooyoung quickly followed after him.

"Hey," he called out, keeping his voice low. Luckily, Yeosang paused by one of the rooms allowing Wooyoung to catch up to him. "What went on back there?"

" _Nothing_."

"You told me with your eyes _not_ to take that soup. What? Is it _poisoned_?" Wooyoung nearly yelped when Yeosang pulled him by his collar and further into the hallway.

"Keep your _fucking_ voice down!" Yeosang whisper-yelled, letting the shorter go. "The last thing you wanna do is to let them hear you."

"Okay, okay," Wooyoung exhaled. Yeosang's frantic behaviour was making him incredibly anxious and so, _so_ confused. "I'm sorry. But I _need_ to know what's going on."

" _Nothing_ is," Yeosang pressed. "Just mind your own business, joke around when you can, and _keep your distance_."

"You're not making much sense here."

"Look," Yeosang's voice became even more hushed, his dark eyes overwhelmingly desperate. "Just... don't get on anyone's bad side here. Seonghwa _butchers_ on the side, and Mingi... Don't piss Mingi off, alright? And Hongjoong's fucking _scary_ when mad."

Wooyoung tried to take in every bit of Yeosang's words, but his accelerating heartbeat was making it immensely difficult to concentrate. "What the fuck is going on?"

Someone's door opened, and before Wooyoung had time to react, Yeosang had already disappeared into his room.

He was now face to face with Mingi.

As usual, Mingi didn't exactly look excited seeing him there.

Wooyoung suddenly felt like he had to say something. Do something to justify himself. "I'm... I was just going to my room. Yeah."

Yunho's head poked through Mingi's doorway, watching Wooyoung with those same eerie unblinking eyes of his.

"I heard your voice just now. Who were you talking to?" Mingi asked, his gaze as hard as steel.

Before Wooyoung could conjure up an answer, someone new stepped in.

"Stop interrogating him." It was Seonghwa. The man patted Mingi's back as if telling him to chill out.

Mingi looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it, soon pulling Yunho with him back into his room.

Wooyoung exhaled the breath he'd been holding. Fuck, everything about today was turning out to be a total _nightmare_.

To make matters worse, Seonghwa now stood before him, hands clasped behind his back.

 _Seonghwa butchers on the side_ , Yeosang's voice echoed in Wooyoung's head. He then remembered the dead girl at the beach. Butchers used cleavers.

"Something the matter?" Seonghwa asked. He actually looked concerned, but Wooyoung wanted to stay as far as he could from him.

 _Keep your distance_.

"I need to go to sleep."

"Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight to you too," Wooyoung cleared his throat. He couldn't look the older in the eye, especially not with him staring so deeply at Wooyoung again. _Why does he keep looking at me like that?_

Wooyoung only grew relaxed once he was in the four walls of his bedroom. Even with that, he knew he wouldn't be able to get decent night's sleep tonight.

The dreams he had of bloodied beaches, mangled corpses, and invasive eyes proved that he was indeed correct.

* * *

  
The next day Wooyoung arrived back at the apartment earlier than usual as he only had two classes for the day, and he'd had enough of everyone on campus talking about what had happened at the beach.

Yeosang's warnings dissuaded him from leaving his room and interacting with his roommates further than basic greetings, and as he laid on his bed thinking over the events of last night he heard something drop above his room.

He opened his eyes, deciding to sit up. That dull thump was heard again.

Agitated, Wooyoung left his room, stopping once he realized how _quiet_ it'd gotten. There was no one on sight, but the hallway leading to the rooms upstairs wasn't drenched in shadows like it frequently was at night.

Another distant thump resounded from over the stairs. It sounded like something was being _hacked_ at, and Wooyoung gulped, wondering if he should investigate it.

 _Mind your own business_. Despite Yeosang's warning, Wooyoung stood in front of those stairs, gripping unto the handrail before going up.

He took slow, leisured steps, making sure keep himself as quiet as he possibly could. The floor upstairs looked identical to the one downstairs, but the rooms had metal doors instead of wooden ones.

"For the last time, keep it down." Hongjoong's voice came out of nowhere, and Wooyoung's heart almost dropped in fright.

Hongjoong's room was the first to the right, slightly ajar with soft music seeping through the opening. The bright melodies were terribly mismatched with how aggravated his tone was.

"We're doing the best we can," someone said further ahead. It took a second for Wooyoung to register it as Mingi's voice. "As long as that kid doesn't leave his room he won't hear anything. ...We need help with the writhing."

Footsteps padded over the floors, as for a moment Wooyoung feared Hongjoong would walk out and immediately spot him. But the man just kicked out a dark storage box. "It's there."

He then shut his door.

 _I need to fucking get out of here_. Wooyoung turned, ready to race down the stairs when he picked up on a new set of footsteps quickly approaching where he was.


	4. hellish ; four

_cw/_ _tw_ _:_ _mentions_ _of drug use, murder_

* * *

  
Wooyoung _knew_ he couldn't go back there for fear of being seen by Hongjoong or Mingi and getting into trouble, so he stood where he was, his heart soaring below his ribs.

It skipped a beat as soon as Seonghwa saw him below the stairwell.

The man's facial features were blank, like he'd wasn't at all surprised seeing Wooyoung there. But within seconds, shock bulged out of his eyes, his rosy lips parting a little.

Wooyoung felt like he'd committed some huge crime.

"Hey..." Seonghwa rushed up the stairs, fingers firm around the shorter's hand as he dragged him down and closer to the kitchen area. "What were you doing up there?"

"I-I -- " Anxiety swirled like a fiery pit of destruction in Wooyoung's chest. His tongue felt like lead inside his mouth, his head emptied of any and all excuses as Seonghwa's soft gaze bored into his.

The older man watched him for another long moment, only to smile after. "Okay, you don't need to explain yourself. I won't probe further."

Wooyoung blinked in surprise. Seonghwa's grip on his hand was still there. "You won't?"

"I won't," Seonghwa nodded. The man looked down, brows kneaded in thought. And Wooyoung could only stand there, awaiting his words whilst wondering if it'd be a bad idea to break off the contact Seonghwa had with his hand.

"Something tells me we got a bit off on the wrong foot," the blond haired man spoke. His eyes were now focused on his and Wooyoung's interlocked fingers. "And I honestly didn't intend on that. I think of everyone that lives here as my... _family_ , almost, and I always like to welcome the newcomers. I just want to ensure the comfort of everyone staying here. I'm sorry if I came off a little too strong on you."

Wooyoung gulped when Seonghwa's eyes met his again. The man looked guilty. Sad. And the more Wooyoung looked at the older's discouraged face, the more his conscience plagued him.

"I'm sorry," Wooyoung apologized, staring at the floor. "I came off mean, but I never meant to hurt your feelings. I was just stressed out and stuff."

It was strange the way Seonghwa now made _him_ feel guilt instead of the other way around. He was now the one spewing explanations left and right in order to save his ass, and he freaking hated it. It was so weird. And through it all, Seonghwa's dark eyes still remained on him, their hands still clasped.

"This Saturday," Seonghwa's thumb abruptly brushed over Wooyoung's knuckles, causing the shorter to take a clumsy step back. The older continued to speak, however. "We should go out, you and me. Get to know each other better."

"Huh?" Wooyoung could still feel the ghost of Seonghwa's touch on his skin.

The older laughed, lips curled quite impishly. He folded his arms across his chest, drawing Wooyoung's eyes to the tight black sweater he had on, which clung to his defined biceps. "I do this every time a new tenant arrives, it's nothing big."

"...Oh," Wooyoung quickly averted his eyes, missing the way Seonghwa's grin became a tad wider.

"Think of it as owing me for not telling Hongjoong anything, hm?" Seonghwa smirked, leaning in like he and Wooyoung had just shared a big secret.

Wooyoung didn't know whether to be relieved or even more nervous. But he _did_ know he didn't want Hongjoong nor Mingi knowing he'd been up there. That'd be a disaster. "Um... Okay, I guess."

" _Great_ ," Seonghwa clapped, his excitement once again out of character, at least to Wooyoung. But they barely knew other in the first place, so who was Wooyoung to judge? "I'm so happy you said yes."

Wooyoung chewed his lip. His heart was still performing distressed somersaults in his chest. Everything he'd seen and experienced so far was making him more apprehensive, but it was a feeling he knew he had to get over. He wouldn't forget Yeosang's words, and he'd be more careful around here. That was all he could do because he knew he couldn't leave. Not yet.

Hongjoong waltzed into the kitchen at that moment, dressed in stripped pyjamas despite it being the middle of the day. Luckily, he completely ignored Wooyoung and Seonghwa, opting to grab a banana from the fruit basket.

"Rough night?" Seonghwa asked.

Hongjoong just shrugged, taking a seat at the island and stripping down the fruit in his hand.

 _We need help with the writhing_. Those words echoed through Wooyoung's skull. He fought the shiver threatening to cascade down his spine, and decided he had to leave the kitchen as quick as he could.

"I hate the taste," Hongjoong's lips formed a little pout as he regarded the half-eaten banana through hooded, tired eyes.

Seonghwa laughed, making brief eye contact with Wooyoung before answering the redhead. "That's because you're so used to _meat_ now."

"And whose fault is that?"

Wooyoung's hands clenched, revolting images of broken skulls and bloody cleavers sticking to his thoughts like cobwebs. Thick nausea clambered up his stomach, making him sick.

"Mingi needs to talk to you," Hongjoong told the blond, taking another bite of the banana even with his face twisted in slight disgust. "But keep it down. I have a huge fucking headache right now."

"Sure thing, Joong," Seonghwa patted the landlord's shoulder, eyes soon finding Wooyoung's again.

To make matters worse, Hongjoong had now finally acknowledged his presence. "Want some fruit, Wooyoung?"

Wooyoung swallowed, feeling like a caged animal with both Seonghwa and Hongjoong staring at him so attentively. "Uh, no thank you."

Before the older man could conjure up a response, Wooyoung quickly dashed out of the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the week dragged on slowly, with Wooyoung walking on eggshells around his flatmates and conversing with them only when necessary. He mostly talked with San and Yeosang inside the apartment since he was the most comfortable around them, and at school he spent more time with Jongho, forgetting about everything going on with his life once he hung out with the younger.

Early that Friday morning, Wooyoung spent a considerable amount of time in the shower thinking over the one text his uncle had sent him the night before. Like always, anything coming from his relatives worried him to no end, but this time around he knew he couldn't just put off on answering that message for much longer.

The teen sighed, closing his eyes as warm water from the showerhead hit his bare skin. It bordered on steamy, but that was the way Wooyoung loved it.

San told him before that Hongjoong didn't like it when people locked the bathrooms as it prevented them from being time efficient, and ever since then Wooyoung became one of the first tenants to take a shower. He wanted to limit his interaction with everyone else as much as he could.

Wooyoung had just begun conditioning his locks when cool air slowly gushed into the bathroom. He continued to wash up, the sound of water splashing against the tiles preventing him from noticing anything.

It was the silence that got to Wooyoung first, resonating against the four walls of the bathroom and ringing loudly in his ears. Despite the heat, goosebumps lathered his arms, chilling him to the core. The sensation worsened until he couldn't take it anymore and screwed the faucet shut.

  
He knew he wasn't alone now.

 _What the hell is this_? Wooyoung thought, annoyance seething beneath his skin. He seriously couldn't deal with this right now, and now he wished he'd locked the bathroom like he'd previously intended to.

He drove his hair away from his face, wondering what course of action he should take next.

"Is...is anyone there?" Wooyoung questioned. His jaw ticked when he heard nothing.

A little pissed off, he pushed open the curtain to reveal his head, only to pause in his tracks at what he saw.

Seonghwa stood by the sink, shirtless with a toothbrush in his mouth. He stared at Wooyoung through his deer-like eyes.

"I'm not interrupting you, am I?" The man spoke, words slightly muffled due to his toothbrush.

"You...you didn't say anything..." Wooyoung didn't know whether to look at Seonghwa's abs or at the smug look in his eyes. Everything about the older man suddenly seemed excruciatingly _inappropriate_. Wooyoung wanted to vanish into thin air.

"Sorry about that," Seonghwa replied, but the smile he had on his face didn't make him look all that apologetic. "Didn't want to disturb you."

Wooyoung wondered how long Seonghwa was planning to stay there. Even after he'd fully shut the shower curtains, he could still _feel_ the older looking in his direction.

* * *

Two people stumbled into that apartment complex that Saturday night. One of them was a woman with curly blonde hair who clung to San, her dark red lipstick staining his neck with every rushed kiss she provided.

  
Her grip on San was as tight as a leech's, not minding the way he pushed her into the living room, lust brimming under her long lashes and dilated pupils. She ran her hands all over San's chest, too consumed in her drunken haze to notice the way San barely responded to her.

"I need to go get something from the kitchen, okay?" San's voice was hushed and sultry, pretending like he was enjoying this as well. But it wasn't like it mattered anyway, the girl was as high as a kite off all the weed and her attraction to him.

San appeared again before her with an apron tied around his slim torso, a devilish glint in his eyes once he saw the minute confusion on her features.

"You wanna have me, right? I can be your meal," San smiled, running a finger over her plump lips. She winced just as he dug his nail so deep it _hurt_. " _Or not_."

The woman gasped, the alcohol in her veins wearing off the second something sharp and cool rubbed her flesh.

"What -- what the fuck," she weakly scrambled off, hitting the ground with a thud. She could only crawl a few steps before San yanked her by her platinum blonde hair, almost snapping her neck in half.

"Let me go!" She shrieked. It only made San smile even more.

"But _oh_ , Lee Yoora, I just can't let you go now that I've found you at last," San chuckled, deep and gutteral as he knocked her against the wall, pressing his arm against her neck. The terror in her eyes was like the sweetest honey, the one drug other than Kim Hongjoong that he could _never_ get tired of.

" _Let me go!_ " Yoora yelled once more, trying with all her might to free herself from San's grip all to no avail.

"You did some bad things to someone in the past. Some _very_ bad things." San twirled around the knife in his hand, loving the way Yoora's frightened eyes followed his movements.

He stepped back, grinning broadly. "But I'll let you go. After all, the best kind of prey is the one who _runs_."

That was how Yoora found herself staggering out of the building and into the road, hot tears coating her cheeks. A deep gash ran down her leg, dripping with blood all over. It made every step she took feel like _hell_ , but she _knew_ she had to get out of there if she wanted to stay alive.

Darkness cloaked her surroundings, the thick trees casting ominous shadows everywhere she looked. Yoora could hear San's hurried footsteps behind her, and she knew she had to keep running. Pain burned like fire through her bones, tears and sweat sticking to her skin but she continued to move for the sake of her life.

A thin beam of light shot up the road, nearly blinding Yoora.

"Please help me! _Please_!" Her knees gave way just as a black van skidded to a stop beside her. "S-Someone out there -- someone in that apartment tried to _k-kill_ me. Please, I'm _bleeding_ and I need help!"

The door slid open, and out stepped two males who towered over her in height. But Yoora didn't care though, she just wanted to get out of here.

"You're hurt," one of them, a man with short blond hair commented. His tone was utterly bland, like he was reciting something out of a book. He held Yoora by her thin wrist and hauled her to her feet. "You're still alive."

Yoora didn't know what was going on. She was crying, in pain and bleeding out, yet they were doing _nothing_ to help her. Fear flipped her gut when she saw the look the blond man shot the dark haired one. "What..."

A swinging bat was the last thing Yoora saw.

* * *

Wooyoung watched with squinted eyes as Seonghwa poured him yet another glass of soju, trying his best to not get drunk and reveal just how much of a lightweight he was.

"Is this too much? This is like, your fourth shot," Seonghwa chuckled at the younger male in front of him.

They were at a restaurant with golden indoor lights and handful of people, so it was quiet and peaceful, which Wooyoung appreciated.

"It's okay," Wooyoung responded, although he was a bit hesitant on taking that fourth drink.

"You can do it," Seonghwa assured, "I believe in you."

" _Oh shush_." Intoxication had certainly warmed Wooyoung a bit to the older man. It made him seem... _friendlier,_ a lot less strange. "You're making me feel embarrassed..."

Seonghwa bit out of his sweet and sour drumstick, his smirk on the teasing side. He'd taken more drinks than Wooyoung had, but showed little to no signs of being drunk. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, though. Not everyone has high alcohol tolerance."

Wooyoung swallowed down his shot, wincing at the way his throat burned after he'd done so. He was seriously not used to this, the most alcoholic thing he'd consumed prior to this being the wines he used to get whenever his parents had their occasional get-togethers.

  
Heat flushed his chest as Seonghwa smiled at him, the man's amusement more obvious than ever.

"You're laughing at me," Wooyoung accused.

The older man grinned brightly, shaking his head. "I'm not."

"Then why do I keep seeing you smiling at me?"

Seonghwa paused at that, like he honestly hadn't expected Wooyoung to ask him that question. "...Well..."

"Well, _what_?" Wooyoung's face was now as warm as his body, and he was almost positively sure he was _kind of_ drunk. His vision wasn't even that candid anymore, so maybe that was why he felt he'd imagined the way Seonghwa's dark eyes drank him up, observing him like he was committing every bit of him to memory.

Seonghwa leaned in, using his chopsticks to bring a boneless chicken up to Wooyoung's lips. "Eat it."

"Not until you answer the question."

"Eat first," Seonghwa gently commanded, Wooyoung complying seconds later. "That was easy, right?"

Wooyoung chewed on the seasoned chicken without a word, the week's exhaustion catching up to him.

"...You and Yeosang talked about something the other day." Seonghwa swiftly avoided Wooyoung's question and ate another drumstick, smiling when he saw the baffled look the younger wore.

Wooyoung felt like he was currently treading on thin ice, and Seonghwa's chilly expression amplified that feeling. "I... We didn't -- "

Seonghwa's leg grazed his, and his mouth snapped shut. "Yeosang's a compulsive liar. I'm only saying this because your well-being is my utmost priority now. Please... Don't listen to whatever he tells you, okay Youngie?"

That nickname slip didn't go unnoticed by Wooyoung, but he couldn't say anything about it. Not when he was now aware Seonghwa potentially knew about what he and Yeosang had discussed.

Wooyoung changed the subject before he could say anything he'd regret later. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three," Seonghwa answered. "Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing..."

"I made you uncomfortable again, didn't I?"

 _Keep your distance_.

Wooyoung shook his head. "No, I'm just tired is all."

Seonghwa glanced at his watch, looking satisfied. "We can head home now. I also plan on buying some ice cream on the way. Would you like that?"

"Sure..."

Wooyoung let Seonghwa guide him out and towards his sedan, pretending he didn't notice the older's hand pressed a bit too long on his back before he'd finally entered the vehicle.

The convenience store Seonghwa planned to get said ice cream from didn't take long to drive to, but by that time Wooyoung was already on the brink of dozing off.

He was conscious enough to know when Seonghwa draped his jacket over him before he left, though, the fabric helping a bit in fending off the cold.

Other cars were parked around here as well, with a few customers loitering around alone or with someone else.

Wooyoung knew he should've worried more about the weird infatuation Seonghwa seemed to have with him, but as he snuggled up to that jacket, inhaling the citrus scent, he found that he didn't mind it as much. At least, not right now.

His eyes lazily fluttered open, and for some reason they landed on the glove compartment. It was slightly loose, a couple coloured papers sticking out from it.

Curiosity trampled over Wooyoung's need to sleep.

***

  
**a/n** : h _wa & hongjoong - 23_

_yunho, yeosang & mingi - 22_   
_san - 21_   
_woo - 19-20_   
_jongho - 18-19_


	5. hellish ; five

_cw:_ _mentions of drug use_ _& slight gore_

* * *

  
Wooyoung inhaled a deep breath, before gently tugging the glove compartment open.

He knew he had no right to be doing this, especially not in the car of a roommate he barely knew, but his curiosity was just _begging_ to be satiated.

"Fucking hell," he silently cursed at his rapid, unsteady heartbeat. Even his _hands_ shook like they were touching something cursed and forbidden. His jittery limbs distracted him and prevented him from staying concentrated.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this_ , Wooyoung thought the second his eyes took note of the several papers meshed into the compartment. They were in complete disarray, like they'd been _shoved_ in prior to tonight, but apart from them there appeared to be nothing else there.

 _Nothing else... There's nothing else there so stop looking_. _Close the glove compartment before you fucking get caught, Wooyoung_ , the logical half of Wooyoung's mind shouted, but he'd totally blocked it out. He was now in too deep.

At this point, Wooyoung's breathing had grown more laboured, tense. Impatience allowed him to hurriedly shift through the many disorderly papers, only to slow down at what he saw.

It was a bracelet first, a simple silver one that glistened lowly in the darkness. Then there were the watches, the jewelry, the copious amount of rings, a purple lipstick -- even a _beanie_. The materials were inconsistent, and so random. It made _no sense_ why they'd be scattered inside here together.

Before Wooyoung knew what he was doing, his fingers took the lipstick, slowly spinning it around in the light to observe it.

It looked... _new_ , intact for the most part. Wooyoung was about to unscrew the cap when a shadow appeared in his vicinity.

"What are you doing?"

Wooyoung, startled and afraid, fumbled unceremoniously with the lipstick before the cosmetic finally smacked the ground. His heart raced like he'd just ran a marathon, but he tried not to let it show as he looked out the window, seeing none other than Seonghwa standing there.

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_.

"Uh, s-sorry." Wooyoung felt like he was going into cardiac arrest with how painfully quick his heartbeat had gotten. "I-I didn't mean to -- "

Seonghwa's hollow eyes were blisteringly intense. It made Wooyoung feel suffocated.

"I'm sorry," Wooyoung muttered again, his voice weak.

Seonghwa didn't answer, just walked around the car to enter through the driver's side. The silence in the car was as thick and cold as ice, and Wooyoung could only watch as the older man casually picked up the lipstick.

"You were curious, right?" Seonghwa was smiling now, but his tone was empty, almost mechanical.

Wooyoung didn't know how to answer. It was obvious he'd been snooping around where he shouldn't, and he feared he'd gotten Seonghwa, of all people, pissed off. Fuck, he was such an _idiot_.

His quietness didn't seem to bother Seonghwa, however. The man just shook the lipstick a little, a small chuckle leaving his lips.

"It's my sister's." Seonghwa dropped it back into the glove compartment and closed it, thereby hiding its contents from Wooyoung's gaze. "She does that a lot when I drive her. Leaving her stuff in my car, that is. It's quite funny."

"I guess." Wooyoung pushed a soft, relieved breath out of his lips. So that lipstick belonged to the man's sister. But, what about all the other stuff inside there? "I'm really sorry for looking through your things without your permission. That was so rude of me."

Seonghwa waved him off, putting on his seatbelt. He appeared just as relieved as Wooyoung. "It's fine. Next time, just _ask_ , okay?"

Wooyoung looked at him. "...Are you kidding?"

"No," Seonghwa spared him a fond glance as he reversed out of their parking space. "I mean it. If you want to know more about me, I can always show you. Just say the word."

Wooyoung had to wonder if that was a threat or not.

"Also, I don't have any ice cream on me, sorry about that," Seonghwa continued as he joined the other vehicles on the main road. "They ran out of the ones I usually buy for everyone as soon as I'd checked."

Wooyoung had honestly forgotten about them. "Oh, yeah. It's whatever."

He could feel Seonghwa's stares carving metaphorical holes into the side of his face, and they were ones he just couldn't ignore for long. "What?"

The blond man smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. If there was one thing about him that Wooyoung found strange, it was the way he seemed to effortlessly switch between emotionlessness and raw _joy_. It was always so sudden too, so unexpected.

And sometimes -- _like right now_ \-- it made Wooyoung nervous.

Seonghwa's lips moved, but Wooyoung didn't hear a thing they said. His gaze darted elsewhere as soon as he realized he'd been watching the older man's mouth.

"What?" Wooyoung questioned, ears burning when he heard Seonghwa's subdued laughter.

"I said, are you a ring or necklace kind of guy?"

 _What kind of question is that?_ Wooyoung's eyes traced over the several houses and stores they'd passed as he tried to sort out his racing thoughts.

Seonghwa pointed at the thin golden ring wrapped around Wooyung's finger, and the younger male suddenly became self-conscious of it. "You always wear it out. I noticed."

Wooyoung fondled the piece of jewelry. "Uh, yeah."

"I guess you prefer that over necklaces?"

Wooyoung had no idea why he and Seonghwa were now taking about rings and necklaces of all things, and he didn't know where the older man was going with it either. But he still preferred this over getting Seonghwa mad at him any day.

"I'm have a ring on my hand, so I _guess_ I prefer them...?" Wooyoung hoped his voice didn't betray how utterly _bewildered_ he was about this whole topic.

Seonghwa looked pleased. "And you like them golden, right? Or you don't mind the colour?"

"I'm sorry -- but _why_ are you asking me all this?" Wooyoung asked, adding in a laugh so he wouldn't seem like an ass.

Fortunately, Seonghwa seemed fine with his questioning. "I guess it's part of me getting to know you. And frankly, I'd expected that answer."

"How so?"

"I think I'm particularly good at reading others," Seonghwa stated. He'd gotten Wooyoung's full attention now, and that motivated him to keep talking. "In fact, it's probably a superpower."

"A superpower."

"Yep." Seonghwa grinned, turning a corner. They were gradually approaching the road that would lead to their apartment, but Wooyoung hadn't even noticed.

His curiosity had gotten the best of him yet again. "Oh really? Try and read me, then."

Unparalleled exhilaration flashed in Seonghwa's irises. "Sure. I'll try my absolute best to figure you out."

In the distance stood the apartment complex, the building void of any and all lights save for the one coming from the car.

Wooyoung waited until Seonghwa had fully parked, before listening to what the man planned to say.

"Okay," the older began, licking his lower lip. His eyes narrowed a bit in thought. "You're probably an only child. San told me your parents are businesspeople living in the richer side of Seoul, so I'm guessing you're only here because some kind of altercation took place. You like pets, neutral tones and golden rings, you possibly prefer hot chocolate to coffee, and you _hate_ being forced into doing something you don't like. You're also probably into some sort of artistic expression, like singing or... _dancing_?"

Wooyoung was left flabbergasted, because Seonghwa had hit the nail right on the head. The man hadn't said much, but everything he _did_ say was one hundred percent correct. Unease and dread began creeping into his chest once again, imprisoning him. All of a sudden, he didn't feel as comfortable anymore.

Seonghwa's eyes were scorching, his presence -- his _scent_ \-- so prevalent and restrictive Wooyoung felt like he was going to choke. He needed to get out of that car.

"Am I on the right track?" Seonghwa looked _happy_ , like he was well aware of the effect he had on the younger.

"...You were okay," Wooyoung replied, rapidly blinking like that would help lessen the severity of the man's prolonged stares.

At that moment, Seonghwa had gotten much closer, fragrant lemon seizing Wooyoung's senses. It was so _dark_ , both outside and inside the car, but the delighted gleam in Seonghwa's bottomless eyes remained.

His palms were warm and calloused on Wooyoung's neck, thumbs sweeping through the younger's hair like he'd cease to exist if he became more forceful. And Wooyoung...Wooyoung _couldn't move_.

It was like he was stuck there, trapped underneath Seonghwa's glittering gaze, and his delicate, honest hands.

"My jacket," the older's glossy, pink lips were stretched so wide he looked _insane_ , sliding his jean jacket off Wooyoong's shoulders like he was stripping him whole. It was so intimate, so odd. _So dangerous._

Wooyoung clicked open the car door, the icy atmopsphere kick-starting his lungs. Clarity resurfaced like a breath of fresh air, each and every thought pushing him to get the fuck out of there.

"I need to go, I'm sorry," Wooyoung let out, heartbeat roaring against his eardrums. Without waiting for Seonghwa's answer, he raced up to the apartment, only halting his steps when he saw the person beside the door.

It was Hongjoong, donned in a giant sweater and loose jeans, a lit blunt in hand. He shot Wooyoung a toothy smile, but his eyes were bloodshot and jumpy.

"Date?" He asked, way too casual for Wooyoung's frantic state of mind. He even had the nerve to look confident in his assumptions.

"Leave him alone," Seonghwa voiced out from the back, sounding closer than Wooyoung had anticipated.

Wooyoung decided against saying anything and entered the complex, unable to shake off the possibility that Hongjoong and Seonghwa were now talking about him...

* * *

**\- uncle**   
_D_ _on't forget the reason why you're there_ _in the first place._

  
**\- wooyoung**   
_i know._

**\- uncle**   
_As soon as your grades slack or it happens again, you'll have to return back to your parents. I won't be able to help you anymore._

**\- wooyoung**   
_i'm well aware_

**\- uncle**   
_Good_ _._

Wooyoung threw his phone over his bed and huffed a tired exhale. The man was the only relative of his he still contacted, and that was solely because he'd been the one who'd helped with his schooling anyway. His parents were a different story, however. Hell, the only reason they weren't currently ransacking the entire country for him was because they were _so convinced_ he'd return, even after enduring years and years of their extremist bullshit and abuse.

But Wooyoung wasn't going back. There was no way he was.

Feeling immensely claustrophobic, Wooyoung left his room and headed to the kitchen, hoping the change of scenery would help cleanse his mind.

Luckily, only one person was there. Unluckily, that one person turned out to be _Yunho_.

The curly haired man was dressed in vine green overalls, standing before the counter and making something Wooyoung couldn't see. A second later though, he'd turned around, catching sight of the younger.

Wooyoung anxiously chewed his lip, contemplating if he should just take a step back and leave.

 _I can't just keep running away at every chance I get. He's harmless. They're all harmless_ , he told himself. He pulled out a seat to sit on, wishing for some sense of normalcy for once.

"Hey," he greeted, adding a smile he hoped looked welcoming enough. The smell of hot cocoa hovered along the kitchen's walls, toasty and inviting. Wooyoung was suddenly reminded of how much he craved the drink.

Yunho sat down across from him, placing two mugs of steaming chocolate on the table. He slid the one on the right towards Wooyoung.

Wooyoung's eyebrows raised, stopping just below his hairline. He hadn't expected this. "Wait, really?"

Yunho nodded, rubbing his cheek. Just like always, his lips stayed shut.

Yeosang's words about his flatmates replayed in Wooyoung's head like a broken record. _Keep your distance_.

But then he remembered what Seonghwa had said to him yesterday night about the man, and how he was supposedly a compulsive liar.

_Does that mean Yeosang lied about everyone?_

Yunho shifted the mug even closer, and when Wooyoung looked at him, he displayed a thumbs up, as if telling him it was okay to drink the hot chocolate.

Wooyoung felt his fingers wrap around the mug as he stared at the frothy, rich brown drink. He blew over it too cool it a bit, before ultimately taking a hefty sip. It tasted _amazing_. The best one he'd had in a while, even.

He looked up from the chocolate, meeting Yunho's soft eyes, and grinned. "It's super great."

Yunho replied with a faint smile, taking the tiniest sips out of his own mug.

It was strange how Wooyoung was currently having hot cocoa with Yunho, the guy who was _Mingi's_ boyfriend and someone Wooyoung would've avoided conversation with at all costs any other day. It was something he definitely hadn't seen coming.

Wooyoung soon finished up the chocolate, conscious of Yunho's observant eyes. He wiped his lip. "What?"

Yunho didn't verbally respond, but that wasn't the abnormal thing there. It was the way he kept casting glances ever so often at Wooyoung, like he'd thought the younger wouldn't ever notice.

"Can't you _talk_?" Wooyoung asked before he had the chance to think it over, and fuck, he wanted to evaporate the second those words left his mouth.

_Way to go asshole. What if he's mute?_

Yunho looked thoughtful, like he actually wanted to say something but _couldn't_. In the end, he just made a zipping motion over his lips.

Wooyoung got what he wanted to say. "Are you -- "

Whiskers sprinted out of the hallway and into the livingroom, its ashy fur standing on end with its tail swishing around. Its teeth were clamped around something unseen, teeth stained with some kind of sticky liquid.

Wooyoung stood up and made his way over in case Whiskers had plans of trashing the area. The last thing he wanted was Hongjoong getting pissed because the cat decided to claw up the wall or something.

Only...he'd never prepared to see Whiskers nipping a _finger_.

A defeaning cry tore out of Wooyoung's throat. Shock blinded his senses as he fell over, sharp pain ricocheting through his bones as his back slammed against the floor.

"Where the _fuck_ is that cat?" Mingi shouted from behind Wooyoung, smothering him in another wave of terror.

Yunho had his arm around the screeching kitten as he snatched the finger from its teeth, infinitely calmer than his boyfriend and far less nauseous than Wooyoung, who just couldn't believe that this was _actually happening_.

Mingi looked murderous, jaw clenched and eyes bursting with rage. "I swear I'll fucking kill that cat one day."

"What the hell is going on?!" Wooyoung screamed just as Whiskers violently wriggled out of Yunho's grip. " _Please_ \-- someone _please_ tell me what the _fuck_ is going on!"

"Stop shouting, kid," Mingi spat, glaring hard at Wooyoung. "It's fake."

"Is that Yeosang's cat?" That was unmistakably Hongjoong's voice. Immediately, Whiskers rushed into the corner, hiding itself from everyone else. "Woah, I think it needs Yeosang, but I don't think he's around."

"What that cat needs is a good smack," Mingi retorted, his tone dripping with venom.

Wooyoung tried to control his breathing as San knelt beside him and stroked his brown hair, his touch mirroring tenderness. Wooyoung was too drained to tell him to stop.

"You okay?" San asked, voice gentle. He had on a sunny yellow shirt and wore shorts Wooyoung distinctively remembered seeing on Hongjoong two days ago.

"I...I just saw Whiskers eating a finger."

"It's _fake_ ," Mingi repeated, still visibly pissed.

"Take it easy, Min," Hongjoong spoke. After a moment, he'd joined San where he'd laid next to Wooyoung, staring apologetically at the latter. "Sorry you got quite the shock there. The finger's...part of those fake corpses Mingi works on at times. Yeah. He's a pre-med student."

That made some sense to Wooyoung's frazzled mind, but he still wondered what that kind of thing was doing _inside_ this apartment.

 _Whatever, I don't care. I need to go back to my room_. He had to struggle to stand up, his legs feeling like jello. Even his thoughts were slower and less cohesive.

"Are you alright?" San asked, but he was too close. _Far too close_ , just like everyone else in that congested livingroom.

Wooyoung held a hand up to his head, feeling like it was going to crack like an egg due to all the pressure it was under. "I'm...I'm _fine_."

He tried to convince himself that was the case even when it felt nothing but. He started walking away from San and the others, the tiles spinning below his feet. He could only hope he was headed in the direction of his bedroom, but even navigating there became a hassle.

Voices fizzed like water into the blurry background, rippling into echoes that his ears failed to pick up. His vision fogged once he entered into a space similar to what his room looked like.

 _Was I drugged?_ Wooyoung asked no one in particular, and he never got to hear the answer to his question either.

He went out like a lamp just as his head hit the bed, images of watchful eyes, broken fingers and rabid felines haunting his dreams.

* * *

"He's truly asleep?" Seonghwa's tone bordered on incredulity as he addressed Yunho. They, as well as San and Hongjoong, were outside, and the older's black work bag was slung over his shoulders.

Yunho's eyes took in the tight grip Seonghwa had on his bag, and nodded.

"That's odd. I'd planned on taking him out with San and Joong to check something as soon as I was done with the bookstore," the blond remarked. He looked disappointed.

"What if he throws up when he sees _it_ , huh?" Hongjoong asked from San's car, their sole method of transportation for the 'trip' they were going on tonight. San giggled coyly next to him, his head rested on his shoulder. 

Yunho looked away before he saw anything he didn't want to see.

"Shut up, Joong. You fully know I don't plan on showing him anything of the sort just yet."

" _Just y_ _et_."

  
Seonghwa ignored the redhead, locking eyes with Yunho once more. "Let me know when he wakes up, okay? And when Yeosang's around make sure he doesn't talk to him alone."

Yunho nodded again. After all, that was all he could do.

He watched on as Seonghwa entered the backseat, San driving off a minute later. Gratification then infiltrated his core, because his plan had worked.

* * *

Jongho hummed the SpongeBob theme song as he cruised around the aisles of the store twenty minutes away from campus, searching for his favourite brand of chips that he wouldn't find anywhere else. 

But like most days after befriending the _very_ interesting boy known as Jung Wooyoung, Jongho soon started thinking about him.

_What's he doing right now? Has he eaten? Is he well?_ Those were the questions that usually frequented his mind whenever he thought about the older.

Jongho grabbed three of those chips and dumped them in his cart, smiling to himself when the image of Wooyoung laughing at one of his jokes flashed in his head. The older was often so reserved, but his laughter was free-spirited and rambunctious in the best of ways. It gave Jongho an instant serotonin boost as soon as he heard it. 

  
He slowed to a stop in front of the display that held plushies, and his eyes were instantaneously drawn to a Welsh Corgi plush with large eyes and puffy cheeks.

Jongho beamed, because that plushie reminded him so much of Wooyoung. The only difference was that Wooyoung was cuter.

 _"_ _I find it hard to sleep at times_ ," was what Wooyoung revealed during one of their lunchtime conversations. " _Insomnia and shit like that. But I don't really mind. Sleep is for the weak anyways_."

"I hope you'll find it easier to sleep from now on," Jongho muttered under his breath, not hesitating to put the plushie inside his cart.

It was when he was cashing in his stuff that he saw two guys by another cashier. The one with dark hair excitably gushed about the plushie in his hand to the shorter, red haired one, and Jongho was about to tune out their voices when he heard the name ' _San_ '.

 _San_? The name wasn't that common, and it was the same name Wooyoung had given to the man who drove him home after school. And judging by Wooyoung's description of the driver, the taller guy matched him to a T.

Jongho pulled down his cap, shielding his face from view just as the cherry haired one glanced his way. They didn't know each other, but the student still wanted to take precautionary measures.

Even though Wooyoung hadn't mentioned the names of his other flatmates apart from this San, Jongho remained wary of them. From what little Wooyoung had said about them so far, they didn't seem like the best people to be around.

Cherry and San strolled out of the store as soon as Jongho was done paying for his stuff, and the stupidest idea he'd ever thought of jumped into his head.

_Go with them._


	6. hellish ; six

  
Jongho, with his cap still covering the upper half of his face, made sure Cherry and San had walked off a considerable distance ahead before he could proceed to tail after them.

He _really_ couldn't believe he was doing this, but he wanted to find out things about them. Maybe if they actually turned out to be bad people, then he could have a chance to get Wooyoung out of that apartment before anything terrible happened to him.

 _That's ridiculous_ , part of his mind mumbled. _There's no way they're doing anything horrendous, you just don't like them. You can't control what Wooyoung does with his life_.

But, Jongho _wanted_ to. Not to control Wooyoung, that is, but to take him out of harm's way. If he managed to find _something_ of value tonight, then he'd be able to convince his friend that staying with those shady roommates of his was a very bad idea.

The white moon glowed from the night sky in its full glory, and it was super cold in the parking lot beside the store.

It was even more freezing in Jongho's car, and his teeth slightly chattered at the sensation. But he ignored the way he continuously shivered and dropped his things inside the backseat, keeping his gaze on Cherry and San the entire time.

They stood by a black ford, big smiles on both their faces as they chatted about things Jongho couldn't hear. He suddenly wished he wasn't so far away, and by now, his curiosity about them had grown too large to resist.

San entered through the driver's seat with Cherry entering the other, and then the man was reversing out into the road. They looked unfazed and casual, like they weren't even aware that they were being watched. Perfect.

Jongho waited a few seconds, before leaving the parking lot as well. He'd never followed after anyone before -- never had a _reason_ to anyway -- so he tried to remember the many action movies he'd seen as a kid where the bad guys would chase after the protagonist. Only, those two guys he was tailing after were the supposed 'bad guys', and he was only doing this because he wanted to keep Wooyoung safe.

"It's not like he'd asked you to do this for him anyway..." Jongho mumbled to himself, ensuring he wasn't too close to the ford to be deemed suspicious. Luckily, a few other cars were also present on that road. They made Jongho feel a lot more protected. "So _why_ are you doing it?"

The answer came to him before he'd even finished asking himself that question. He did this because he _cared_ about Wooyoung. Cared enough about him to follow those dodgy strangers around at night because he wanted to gather evidence that'd prove his suspicions about them. And he certainly cared about Wooyoung enough to risk going against his uni's curfew, as he only had an hour left before had to return.

Jongho continued to drive, continued to keep his distance so San and the other guy wouldn't suspect him of tailing after them, until he began to take notice of his surroundings. Or _lack_ , thereof.

The roads had gotten darker, simmering in shadows and the unknown, and the buildings he'd grown so used to seeing had totally disappeared. Even the cars were fewer.

An abundance of large trees with dying leaves were gathered together like knives up ahead. Worry and unease crawled up Jongho's body as he realized he wasn't familiar with this part of town at all.

San and Cherry turned a corner. Jongho gradually followed them.

 _Please, turn back now_ , his mind warned, but Jongho didn't want to listen. It wasn't like he was heading somewhere totally off the grid. The roads were still wide, and a number of buildings still appeared although they were few and far in between. They helped calm him down even if they were new to him.

 _Where are they even going?_ Jongho couldn't help but question.

The ford's windows were tinted, so they didn't even allow him to see what those guys were doing. _It's okay_ , he managed to assure himself, _soon enough, they'll stop somewhere and I'll finally know what they're up to_.

His thoughts convinced him enough to keep moving, but he couldn't stay encouraged for long.

Jongho chewed his lip, impatience gnawing under his skin. He was starting to get annoyed, and now he wished he'd just gone back to his dorm instead. If he'd done so, he'd be warm, _asleep_ , and he currently wouldn't be biting his lip off in irritation.

He shook his head, snapping it back into focus. He couldn't afford to be lost in thought in the middle of an area he unfamiliar with. That would only spell trouble.

An arm slung out of the backseat window, as well as a head of dirty blond hair flowing about in the wind. And it immediately caught Jongho's attention, because the hair colour looked unsettlingly familiar...

Dread soon followed as it dawned on him that there'd been a third person in the car all this time, and he'd never noticed.

The arm promptly flicked upwards, and all of a sudden the asphalt below Jongho's car rumbled. It took him a look at the rearview mirror to see that a black van was now rapidly approaching him.

 _What the hell?_ Jongho's feet slammed the speed pedal and swerved to the right, nerves aflame when he realized the van had copied him. And it'd gotten even _closer_.

Jongho was wide-eyed in fright, heart beating intensely inside his chest. He drove even faster, his grip on the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned deathly pale.

The van's tires screeched over the road, revving loudly through the night. Its headlights were bright and daunting, making Jongho feel like a caged animal.

Jongho made a sharp turn again, but before he could register what was happening, a force so great smashed against his car, shattering the windows into pieces. Pain electrified his temple as soon as his head collided with the steering wheel.

The car was spinning, somersaulting dangerously around the empty road. Everything was so _loud_ , so chaotic. Jongho had completely lost control.

The van stood in the distance, its headlights slicing through the dark like a beacon of terror. Its driver was a mere silhouette in the night, their stillness frightening Jongho even more.

If they decided to hit him again, he'd be done for.

Liquid dribbled down his forehead. Dazed and trembling like a leaf, Jongho wiped it off. Red coated his fingers.

The van began to move.

Jongho tried to unbuckle his seatbelt, but his hands were shaking too much to be of much use.

" _Fuck_!" He yelled, forcing himself to untangle the contraption as quick as he could.

The van was now racing towards him, its lights nearly blinding the red haired male. Jongho smacked his car open and fell out, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

A splitting headache ravaged his skull, scratches and bruises littering his body. He was in so much pain, but he knew he had to keep running before that van killed him. He didn't even have the chance to memorize the vehicle's license plate as his life was too much at stake.

The van stopped, but recognizable footsteps echoed down the road. Jongho didn't stop moving, even resorting to crawling away when his legs failed him.

But then, just as Jongho feared he'd die, those footsteps receded, and silence reigned.

Jongho was now abandoned by the side of the empty road, with nowhere to go and no idea where he even was. Ragged gasps escaped his mouth in smokey exhales, and his hoodie did next to nothing to block out the cold.

He searched his jeans for his phone, hating the jerkiness of his hands and how slippery they were due to all the blood. _His blood_.

God, he was actually bleeding, and he'd almost _died_ tonight. A bitter chuckle left him, because what the fuck just happened?

He soon found his phone, and just like he'd expected, the device was cracked around the edges.

Jongho wiped the blood off its screen and switched it on, relieved it soon responded.

He didn't hesitate to dial his cousin's number.

* * *

Wooyoung opened his eyes to the bitter cold, with his arms wrapped around his bare legs. Chills splintered his core as he looked around, realizing he was in a bathroom.

Stagnant, clear water encircled his body inside the bathtub he was currently submerged in, soothing and warming him entirely.

_How did I get here?_ Wooyoung wanted to ask, but it was like his voice had left him. He tried to move his limbs too, but they remained where they were, weighed down by gravity. He couldn't even turn his head.

The crystalline water rose, swishing about like waves crashing over the shore at sunrise. It smelled nice and soft too. Fruity. Almost like... _lemon_.

But then the smell grew so prominent it thickened the atmosphere, becoming nearly repulsive to Wooyoung's nose. He started to cough due to the stench.

" _It's okay, baby, everything will be alright,_ " a voice then whispered, husky and resonating along the walls of the bathroom. Arms engulfed Wooyoung's frame, causing him to stiffen. " _Everything will be okay..."_

Wooyoung's breath hitched as _Seonghwa's_ chin nestled on his shoulder, the older's presence pulling him under. _Drowning him._

  
Lemon burned sharply through the air, spoilt and pungent as Seonghwa left scorching kisses all over his neck and shoulder.

" _You'll be fine, baby..."_ Seonghwa's voice grew deeper and more distorted, like several people were trying to speak over each other.

The water started turning scarlet, expanding until it began to caress the apples of Wooyoung's cheeks. Shock filled his eyes as the red water grew so steep it splashed over and raced down the bathtub, staining _everywhere_ with blood.

And Seonghwa was still there, kissing his temple and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Wooyoung's eyes blinked open again, but now, instead of a bathroom, he was in his _room_.

Relief swarmed his senses as his eyes took in the dimly lit familiar area, but as he tried to sit up, fatigue held his joints in place.

"Don't overexert yourself, dear. You'll feel better in a bit."

Wooyoung's heart dropped when he saw the figure sitting at the foot of his bed.

 _Seonghwa_.

The man had his phone in hand, and once their eyes met, he flashed Wooyoung a beaming smile.

"What... What's going...on?" Wooyoung's voice was slurred, exhausted. He felt like he hadn't slept in _ages_. "My phone..."

"Ah, well," Seonghwa placed the phone on the bedside table, walking closer to where Wooyoung lay. "Your friend, _Jongho_ , is it? He called a few minutes ago, actually, asking if you attended your classes today."

For some reason, that made Wooyoung's body flare up in anger. He didn't even care as much about the possibility that he'd already missed his classes, he just didn't want Seonghwa or any of the others living here getting involved with Jongho.

"...What time is it?" Wooyoung chose to ask even when he bristled with agitation on the inside.

Seonghwa sat beside him, raking his fingers down Wooyoung's hair. The younger male couldn't even stop him. "Five."

"Five..."

"Five pm. You slept through half of the day," Seonghwa answered, voice hushed. He kept looking at Wooyoung adoringly, like he wanted to take care of him.

Wooyoung tried to move once more, but then Seonghwa was in his personal space, his hands firm on his hips as he propped him against a pillow. And Wooyoung could only stare on, too weary to resist.

"You must be hungry," Seonghwa said, eyes warm. "You'll get to eat soon, don't worry."

The door opened, illuminating the otherwise gloomy bedroom, and in stepped Yunho.

Seonghwa waved the tall man over, and Wooyoung noticed the food tray in his bandaged hands. In fact, _half_ of Yunho's right arm had been bandaged as well, and the man had his head down so Wooyoung couldn't even see his face.

He watched as Yunho placed the food-- an assortment of rice and other side dishes -- on the bedside table, movements jittery and rigid like he just couldn't wait to get out of there. After he was done, he took a step back, before kneeling on the floor.

" _Apologize_." Seonghwa looked furious.

" _W-What_?" Wooyoung was as baffled as he sounded, even more so. "What's going on?"

"He made you sleep too much, Youngie," Seonghwa replied, his voice sweet despite his eyes shooting enraged daggers at Yunho. "And because of that, he needs to say sorry. _Right_ , Yunho?"

Yunho blinked repeatedly, his hands shaking like they'd been electrocuted. It was then Wooyoung spotted the dark splotches of red decorating a few parts of his bandages.

"Apologize _right now_ ," Seonghwa spat, tone harsher than anything Wooyoung had ever heard before.

 _Is he crazy? Yunho can't even speak!_ Wooyoung wanted to argue, but before he could say anything, a new voice skimmed the air.

" _I-I'm_ _s-sorry_ ," Yunho whimpered, sounding like he hadn't drunk anything in _days_. His voice was so raspy and weak, it _pained_ Wooyoung to hear. "I-I'm sorry f-for -- for m-making you sleep _t-too m-much_..."

"Is that the _best_ you can _do_?!" Seonghwa exclaimed, arm outstretched like he wanted to _hit_ Yunho. In an instant the younger recoiled to himself, his big eyes red and glassy.

 _What the hell was going on?_ Wooyoung grabbed onto Seonghwa's arm, stopping the blond before he could do anything to Yunho. "Stop -- _please_! I um, I've forgiven him. Yes, I have."

Seonghwa relaxed, and so did Yunho.

"Get out," the oldest snapped. In a few seconds, Yunho stood up and hurried out the room like a dog with its tail behind its legs.

A tense, highly uncomfortable silence followed. Seonghwa soon broke it with a meek sigh, taking the food tray off the table.

He wasn't aggravated and red in the face anymore, and his drastic changes in personality made Wooyoung all the more uneasy of the man.

"I bet the food's a little cold now," Seonghwa tsked, gathering a set of metal chopsticks. "I'm truly sorry about that."

Wooyoung gulped, remembering the eerie dream he'd had before he woke up. He could still see the scarlet water sploshing about in the bathtub; could still feel Seonghwa's hands on his skin, _touching_ him.

"Is something the matter?"

Wooyoung blinked. Seonghwa's face had gotten nearer, his arms rubbing over his. "What?"

Seonghwa smiled, eyes shining with mirth, and shook his head. " _Relax_ , Wooyoung. I'll feed you in a sec."

" _F-Feed_ me?"

"Mhm." Seonghwa a small piece of meat and held it up to Wooyoung's lips. "Open up."

"I can feed myself."

Seonghwa's deer-like eyes narrowed in the slightest bit, but he looked far from mad. "You can barely move, Wooyoung. So let me feed you, okay? I even cooked everything for you."

Wooyoung felt like objecting, but the last thing he wanted was to get on the older's bad side. "...Okay."

So, Seonghwa fed him the meat first, which he assumed to be pork since it _tasted_ like it. And then it was bits of rice, veggies and some stew too.

They tasted good; _normal_ , but Wooyoung couldn't shake off the weird feeling he had whenever he took a bite out of the meat and saw Seonghwa intently staring at him.

"Delicious, right?" Seonghwa questioned, taking the glass cup Yunho had also brought along.

Wooyoung stared at his lap. "Yeah, delicious."

"Good."

"Is, uh, is Yunho okay?" Wooyoung suddenly asked. "I saw...bandages wrapped around his arms."

He missed the way Seonghwa's smile fell. "He's alright. Just had a minor accident."

"Oh."

Seonghwa poured him a cold glass of water, before gently pressing it against Wooyoung's lips to drink.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Seonghwa chuckled. "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it? It doesn't hurt to let someone take care of you for once."

Wooyoung played with his fingers, only to flinch when the blond's thumb grazed them. "I guess."

"Would you like a kiss goodnight?"

Wooyoung's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

Seonghwa laughed, getting up. "It was a joke. Wanted to see how you'd react."

"...Oh."

Seonghwa knelt beside him, eyes sparkling like stars even in the darkness. Wooyoung swallowed hard at his piercing, unwavering gaze. He was so focused on the younger, it made him _breathless_.

"I hope you know you can come to me whenever you need anything. I'm here for you if you want to talk, or if you have anything on your mind. Always."

Wooyoung finally allowed himself to _look_ at Seonghwa, and he instantly regretted it. With his bewitching brown eyes, elegant facial structure and the delicate curve of his lips, the man looked nothing less than attractive. _Enticingly_ _gorgeous_ , even.

He was the kind of guy that would've been popular with the girls at the private high school Wooyoung had attended, the kind of guy Wooyoung would've had a crush on if things were different.

But this, this _felt wrong_. Seonghwa's hands on his neck, stroking his hair, felt _wrong_. But Wooyoung didn't object, didn't push the man away when he felt his lips brush his cheek.

Wooyoung became lightheaded the second Seonghwa planted faint, eager kisses down his neck and shoulder, and for a moment, he fisted the older's shirt, letting the deep intimacy in the air consume him.

Toes curling, he moaned as Seonghwa's kisses trailed lower. But then his eyes snapped open in shock, reality slapping him in the face. _What the fuck are you doing?!_

Wooyoung dropped his arms and quickly shifted way, his face on fire. Shit. He wanted to _bury himself alive_.

Fortunately, Seonghwa said nothing. He just packed up the empty dishes and left the room, leaving Wooyoung to deal with his shame and embarrassment alone.

" _Fuck_ ," Wooyoung nearly screamed, hurtling his pillow against the wall. "What the _fuck_ did I just _do_ with him?"

And why did he feel like doing it again?

* * *

  
**\- wooyoung**   
_hey, sorry for replying so late_   
_you okay?_

**\- jongho** 🐻  
 _well, i'm a little hurt, but its fine!_  
 _what about you? are you okay?_

Wooyoung scratched the back of his neck, the cool breeze promptly soothing the sensitive area. He couldn't stay inside that apartment after the stunt he'd just pulled with Seonghwa, so he'd decided on camping outside the building for a while, hoping the change of scenery would help him sort his thoughts out better.

**\- wooyoung**   
_what do you mean you're 'a little_ _hurt'_ _? is everything okay??_

**\- jongho** 🐻  
 _positive_ 👌🏼

**\- wooyoung**   
_you're lying :(_   
_tell me the truth please_

**\- jongho** 🐻  
 _only if you promise to do the same?_

 _What does he mean by that?_ Wooyoung thought. Right then, images of Seonghwa's lips on his body flashed behind his eyes when he blinked, and shame swirled in his gut again.

He needed to distract himself.

**\- wooyoung**   
_sure, okay!_

**\- jongho🐻**   
_yesterday night, i almost got killed by some van_

Wooyoung's jaw dropped.

\- **wooyoung**  
 _oh my god, what??_  
 _how did that happen??_

**\- jongho,🐻**   
_i seriously don't know myself_

**\- jongho🐻**   
_i was driving_

_\- jongho🐻 is typing..._   
_\- jongho🐻 is typing..._

Wooyoung chewed his lip, anxious as to why Jongho was hesitating like this. But he decided against sending anything, not wanting to potentially anger his friend.

**\- jongho🐻**   
_i was driving back to the dorms after getting a few snacks, and then i thought of taking a detour_

**\- jongho🐻**   
_and then a black van hit me head-on, nearly giving me a concussion. it looked like it wanted to hit me again, so i ran out bleeding, trying to escape. i never got to see who the person was, but they left me alone._

**\- jongho🐻**   
_i then called_ _jinah_ _, got treated at the hospital, answered the policemen who questioned me about what i saw, and then got discharged like, three hours ago._

**\- wooyoung**   
_i can't believe that happened to you. i'm so sorry_   
_why would someone do such a thing?_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _i have no idea, but at least i'm okay now_ _😅_

**\- wooyoung**   
_i'm glad🖤_

Jongho didn't answer for a while. Maybe he'd gone to sleep, Wooyoung reasoned, but his phone vibrated with another message.

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _one of your flatmates said you couldn't make it to class when i called that afternoon._  
 _he said his name was park seonghwa, but he didn't sound too excited to speak to me_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _is he the same guy who came to pick you up that night?_

Wooyoung exhaled deeply.

**\- wooyoung**   
_yes_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _i see_

**\- wooyoung**   
_what do you mean by that?_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _he said he's your boyfriend._  
 _is that true?_

It felt like all the air inside Wooyoung got sucked out at that moment. He coughed, eyes bulging with surprise.

**\- wooyoung**   
_no!_   
_he's not my boyfriend, not at all_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _then why did he refer to himself like that??_

\- **wooyoung**  
 _i don't know_

He felt a presence behind him, and then hands, large and warm, massaging his waist. Wooyoung jolted out of their grip.

"S-Seonghwa..." He breathed, said male grinning at the mention of his name.

"Hey," the blond man greeted, eyes falling on Wooyoung's phone. "Who's that?"

Wooyoung hid the phone from Seonghwa's line of sight. "No one."

It was like the world seemed to have a personal vendetta against Wooyoung, because at that moment, his phone started to ring.

And it was a video call from _Jongho_.


	7. hellish ; seven

_tw: descriptions of a panic attack in first half of_ _chapter_

* * *

Wooyoung stared at the phone in his hand, biting his lip so hard it nearly bled. The device continued to ring, heightening his anxiety with every second that passed.

Jongho's call had caught him off-guard, yet Wooyoung would've picked it up if he were anywhere else. But Seonghwa was _right there_ , standing only a couple inches away. He was so quiet Wooyoung couldn't even hear him _breathe_.

  
The call finally stopped, and the screen faded to black. Guilt shot through Wooyoung like a dozen bullets as he shoved the phone into back pocket, hoping with all his heart that Jongho wouldn't be mad at him for what he'd just done.

"Why didn't you pick up?"

Seonghwa's voice alarmed Wooyoung even when he'd been aware of the older man's presence the entire time.

Wooyoung swallowed thickly, staring right ahead to avoid locking eyes with Seonghwa, who was undoubtedly still watching him. "Ah, well, I just don't feel like talking to anyone on the phone right now."

"But, you'd been texting him before, right?" Goosebumps scattered across Wooyoung's back at how _close_ Seonghwa had gotten, the low, whispery timbre of his voice filling his senses like perfume. "Jongho, right? Your friend from uni?"

Wooyoung froze. God, this was just like the incident that happened in his room all over again. Seonghwa wasn't touching him, but he was _there_. Lips beside Wooyoung's ear, body heat igniting the surface of his skin.

He felt cornered, _stuck_ \-- like Seonghwa had chained him under some spell.

Wooyoung inhaled a shaky, uneven breath. Saccharine lemon filled the heated atmosphere like incense.

He flinched, heart leaping to his throat as he felt Seonghwa's warm fingers sliding into his palms, intertwining them. _Oh my god._

Wooyoung flipped himself around, his sudden movement taking the older man aback. Using that to his advantage, Wooyoung stepped away, finally able to breathe properly again.

Seonghwa took a step forward, only for the younger to raise his hand, stopping him. "Wooyoung -- "

"Please, don't come closer," Wooyoung said, hands pushing through his hair and scratching his neck. His head was spinning, pounding with a million racing thoughts, and hell, he felt as if his heart was about to _splatter_. He didn't want to be here anymore. "Just -- just _stay_ where you are. Please."

His gaze was downcast, preventing him from being able to see the look on Seonghwa's face. Was he sad, angry, or annoyed? Wooyoung couldn't tell, but at that point in time he didn't give a shit.

"...Are you okay, Woo?" Seonghwa respected his request, but they were still close. _Too_ close. His gentle voice wormed its way into the younger's storming thoughts. "You aren't acting like _yourself_."

Wooyoung stepped back and coughed, his chest feeling too tight to bear. He was stressed, _so fucking stressed_. With him possibly getting drugged, to Jongho almost _dying_ , to now feeling caged under Seonghwa's grip -- the man who he'd allowed to _kiss_ him -- he felt like he'd throw up due to all the pressure. And it _terrified_ him, because he didn't want it to happen again.

Slender, calloused fingers held Wooyoung's chin, pivoting his face upwards. Warmth sizzled his skin once Seonghwa's gaze connected with his, dread pooling in his stomach.

The older man's eyes were hooded, surveying the contours of his face with a calmness that was nothing short of worrying.

Wooyoung grabbed his hand and pushed it off, the man's blazing touches sticking to his face like glue. "Don't t-touch me."

He despised how he just couldn't seem to react the way he wanted around Seonghwa. He'd never been one to stutter so much or get red in the face around others, but everything decided to change as soon as he got here. And he was fucking _sick_ of it.

Seonghwa's gaze was hard, but the grip he suddenly had on Wooyoung's shoulder was even _firmer_.

Instantly Wooyoung flinched like he'd been stung. "I said don't _fucking_ _touch me_!"

Seonghwa grabbed his wrists, and then Wooyoung was struggling in his hold, flailing about, even resorting to _shouting_. But it barely deterred the older, not when he'd already had Wooyoung shoved against the door, mercilessly pinning his arms above his head.

"Let me go!" Wooyoung roared.

"Calm down," Seonghwa commanded. His face was so close, their bodies pressing together. "You're having a panic attack. Please, just take a deep breath."

Hot tears stung the corners of Wooyoung's eyes. His knees felt weak, like he was going to collapse any moment from now.

"Take deep breaths, dear," Seonghwa repeated, tone encouraging. "Inhale, exhale. I'm here, and you're here too. You're _alive_ , and you're okay. I'm going to keep you safe."

Spilled blood staining a faux fur rug, a scattered vase sticking to its surface smeared behind Wooyoung's eyelids the second he shut them. He shook his head to rid it of that image, shuddering as Seonghwa's soft breaths fanned his face.

The blond slowly released his fists, but as soon as he did, Wooyoung stumbled, his legs giving way. The older caught him on time, their lips almost touching.

Wooyoung slipped himself away. "Don't kiss me. I'm not your boyfriend."

"...What?"

Wooyoung looked up, butterflies puncturing his stomach like daggers at the sight of Seonghwa's stoic face. "Jongho... he told me you said you're my boyfriend."

If Seonghwa's face had been unreadable before, now it was utterly inscrutable. The look in his eyes chilled Wooyoung more than Winter's coldest nights.

Wooyoung gulped, but he couldn't stop now. He needed to get his thoughts, _everything_ , off his chest. "Why did you tell him we're dating when we aren't?"

"I can assure you, I never said that."

Wooyoung's jaw clenched, but he was relieved. Even when he felt there was a chance Seonghwa was lying, he decided to let it go. "Okay."

Seonghwa took his hand, thumb smoothing over his knuckles. Shivers raced down Wooyoung's spine. "You never objected to me kissing you."

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Wooyoung moved away. "I'm sorry, but I never meant for that to happen. I don't know what came over me."

A heavy silence fell on them, only rivalled by the faint voices coming from the inside of the apartment.

Wooyoung rubbed his clammy hands over his sweatpants. "If you would just forget everything that happened, I'd gladly appreciate it."

Seonghwa never replied, and his quietness made Wooyoung all the more anxious. Unable to take it anymore, he turned around, wanting to head back inside only for the older to grab his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"I thought you were interested in me."

Wooyoung's heart skipped a beat at Seonghwa's smouldering gaze, confusion welling up inside his body. He hated the hold Seonghwa had over him, the way he left him a blushing, speechless mess every damn time they came in contact. And what frustrated him the most was the fact that he had no idea _why_ he was being like this.

"I'm not, I'm sorry," Wooyoung answered, removing his hand. And this time, Seonghwa let him go. Feeling the blond's stare burning through his skull, he finally entered the complex and headed up the stairs, hoping Seonghwa wouldn't follow him.

He pulled out his phone as soon as he stepped into the kitchen, the device vibrating with incoming texts just as he'd switched it on.

\- **jongho🐻**  
 _i guess you're probably asleep rn_  
 _sorry if i disturbed you_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _i was just worried about you, wooyoung_  
 _guess i'll see you tomorrow_

Wooyoung bit his lip, guilt swallowing him whole.

\- **wooyoung**  
 _i'm so sorry for not picking up_  
 _got caught up in something_

Jongho's reply was instantaneous.

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _was it because of one of your roommates?_  
 _or...seonghwa?_

Wooyoung breath hitched, and he touched his neck.

\- **wooyoung**  
 _no_  
 _but it's nothing to get worried about_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _you sure?_

The hairs on Wooyoung's arms stood on end, and his shoulders tensed. That creepy sensation of being watched was back in full force again.

\- **wooyoung**  
 _yeah_

Someone was now breathing down his neck.

" _Boo_!"

Wooyoung jumped, his phone sliding out his fingers. But a hand caught it in time, bright laughter filling the previously noiseless kitchen.

"Oh my god. I _scared_ you," San giggled, smile wide and dimples digging deep into his cheeks.

Wooyoung scratched his neck, ears red hot with anger that failed to fizzle out despite San soon passing him his phone. "Why..." He swallowed, voice heavy with emotion, " _why_ would you do that?"

San continued smiling. It was obvious he didnt take what he'd done all too seriously. "You were just standing there, and I thought it would've been _fun_ to give you a scare! And it was, _right_?"

Mingi walked into the kitchen right then, but he went ignored by Wooyoung.

The teen kept rubbing at his neck, trembling fingers carving harsh strokes into the inflamed area until it began to _hurt_.

"Are you okay?" San questioned, his smile erased. "Shit... you're _bleeding_."

All it took was the black haired male touching him to send Wooyoung off the rails. In less than a second, he had San slammed against the counter, the older's head bumping into the cabinets.

" _W-Wooyoung_!" San gasped, but Wooyoung wasn't listening. He had San's neck in his hands, his grip so tight the older's face turned purple.

He violently shook San like paper, his mind racing and black spots dancing around his vision. "Don't fucking _touch_ me!"

A fist, hard and heavy, bludgeoned into Wooyoung's side at that moment, throwing him to the floor. He saw white, head pulsing with so much heat he feared like he'd _blow up_.

Mingi stood above him as San struggled to breathe, fists clenched and ready to strike once again.

" _No_ ," San rasped, coughing whilst pushing the taller way. "Y-You have to -- to leave him alone. You _can't_ hit him."

Wooyoung had his hands slapped over his ears as he rocked back and forth, scooting away as San crouched next to him. His eyes and cheeks were swimming with tears, but at least, _at least_ his brain was empty now.

Voices hissed above and around him like menacing snakes, but Wooyoung couldn't hear them. He couldn't hear _anything_ , too lost in the bottomless abyss of his inner mind to care about reality.

Something held him, and he felt himself rise, but he hadn't known what had caused it. He didn't know what was going on, but his hands remained where they were on his ears, eager to block out the rest of the world.

He soon felt a bed below him, pillows tucked under his head, and that was where he laid until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wooyoung awoke the next morning with no recollection whatsoever of what he'd done last night.

After he'd showered and gotten dressed, he realized he had a small gash on the right side of his neck, and he wondered where it came from. He didn't dwell too much on it though, deciding on just closing it up with a simple bandaid before leaving to the kitchen to get breakfast.

He spotted Seonghwa by the island first, setting the plates, and then Yeosang with Whiskers on his lap. Hongjoong was also there, but he looked mad.

"Slept well?" Seonghwa asked with a calm smile. 

Wooyoung remembered the older kissing him before he fell asleep, but he hoped Seonghwa wouldn't ever mention it again. "Yeah, I guess."

Seonghwa was still looking at him though, like he'd expected some other answer. 

Wooyoung cleared his throat, the awkward atmosphere eating him alive.

"Are you gonna take a seat, or are you gonna keep standing there like that one Robert Pattinson meme," Yeosang voiced out, laughing softly at the younger's frozen body language. 

"Uh, yeah." Wooyoung sat down, but then stood up again. "I-I should help with the food -- "

"Sit your ass down." It was Hongjoong who spoke this time, and unlike the other times Wooyoung had seen him, he looked particularly furious. The friendly air he almost always carried with him was gone, his boiling gaze shattering every bit of Wooyoung's confidence.

_Hongjoong's fucking scary when mad_ , Yeosang's words about the redhead replayed in Wooyoung's head as he sat back down.

  
' _Yikes_ ', Yeosang mouthed, but even that wasn't enough to cheer him up.

Wooyoung chewed his lip, nervous at the patronising way Hongjoong kept watching him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't," Seonghwa said, placing a plate of small sandwiches before him. Wooyoung noticed his were triangular, in comparison to the others' plainly shaped ones.

 _Who does he think he is? My mother_? Wooyoung played with his fingers as Seonghwa poured him a glass of orange juice, _another_ thing he hadn't done for the others. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Mingi showed up, and so did Yunho. But San was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's San?" Wooyoung quietly asked Yeosang when the others were occupied in conversation. The dark haired male just shrugged, not being of much help.

He took a bite of his sandwich, too distracted with his thoughts to notice the weird taste of the meat.

"That is so unsanitary," Mingi snidely commented when Yeosang began feeding his cat some of the meat from his own sandwich. "Seonghwa, please tell him to stop."

"What? I ran out of cat food," Yeosang replied, defending himself. Seonghwa looked too tired to engage himself in their argument.

"Then _buy_ new ones."

"I will, actually. This evening," Yeosang answered. "If you don't believe me you can always come along to see if I kept my promise or not."

Mingi scowled, already done with his sandwiches. "Not interested."

" _Ex-actly_."

"Shut the _fuck_ up," Hongjoong snapped, promptly leaving the kitchen.

This finally seemed to shut Yeosang and Mingi up, leaving the kitchen in this cold, unbreakable silence.

Wooyoung couldn't finish his food that morning.

Seonghwa ended up driving him to his university after he got ready, avoiding any and all questions regarding San's disappearance.

And to make matters worse, Wooyoung had read the text messages sent between him and Jongho on the way to his first class, leaving him further confused about all that'd taken place last night.

Apparently Jongho had gotten in an accident, and Seonghwa had called him his _boyfriend_ , but each time Wooyoung tried to rack his brain for that specific moment, he came back empty-handed. Which meant he'd had a lapse in memory.

Which meant it'd happened again.

But this time around, there was nothing he'd do about it. There was nothing he _could_ do. He was away from his parents, and if he needed to keep pretending that everything was alright to keep himself as far as he could from those people, then so be it.

* * *

"I still think you should've rested for today, and showed up tomorrow," Wooyoung told Jongho that afternoon in the campus cafeteria, wincing at the state the younger boy was in.

He didn't look _horrible_ , but he had dark bags underneath his eyes, which were still obvious despite the bangs framing his face. Even his skin looked paler than usual, a peach bandaid plastered on his left cheek. 

"I feel _fine_ , don't worry," Jongho laughed, his gummy smile on display as he adjusted his oversized blue hoodie. He looked far too cheerful for someone who'd nearly _died_ less than two days ago. "Jinah said the same thing, but I can't afford to miss any more classes."

"You look like you're in pain," Wooyoung stated.

  
"I'm strong," Jongho assured, sipping his coffee. "I feel better already just by talking to you."

Wooyoung stopped eating, and blinked. He hadn't expected that. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Jongho answered, smile widening at how adorable the older looked all confused and shy. "I mean, we _are_ friends, aren't we?"

"I guess."

" _You guess_?" Jongho mirrored, faking a betrayed expression.

"You're so dramatic," Wooyoung chuckled, amused when the younger wiped at his eyes, acting like he was bawling. "Seriously."

"Well, before I decided to major in film, I did a lil' bit of acting on the side," Jongho said.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I decided I liked seeing people's acting more than my own, and I also had stage fright, so I changed my dream. I had a lot of dreams, though. One even involved getting a spider to bite me so I'd become _Spiderman_ ," Jongho smiled at the memory. "But that just ended in a near-death experience, and a speedy hospital visit with a _very_ pissed off Mr Choi."

"Good god," Wooyoung chuckled in disbelief. "You're _insane_."

"I know," Jongho nodded. "Kid me was a total dumbass. _But_ at least now I've got cool stories to tell, even if they're at my expense. But still."

Wooyoung grinned, the redhead's words entertaining him so much he forgot about everything that'd bothered him thus far. Only Jongho could do that.

"You okay?" Jongho asked after a while.

"Mhm." Wooyoung slurped his ice blue slushie through a straw. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jongho stared at him, worry visible in his brown eyes.

"What?"

"Is everything okay at that apartment?"

Wooyoung stopped drinking his slushie. "...Yeah. Everything's fine."

He knew he sounded less than convincing, and that Jongho probably didn't believe him, but he _really_ didn't want to talk about where he lived right now. That was only going to ruin his mood.

Fortunately, Jongho didn't press further, but his next words sent his anxiety skyrocketing through the roof. "I didn't tell you this before, but I'd tailed after San and some other guy with red hair that night I almost died. Dumb move, I know."

"What?" Wooyoung's eyes widened. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to find out if they were up to no good."

"And did you?"

Jongho's expression darkened. "I didn't. But I saw that weird guy who'd called himself your boyfriend in the backseat. He had his arm out and did this move and -- and then some _van_ came for me out of nowhere."

Wooyoung hated the knowing look Jongho gave him. "...You think he had something to do with the attack?"

"I don't have enough evidence, couldn't even get a good look at the van's license plate or who'd driven it," the younger continued, "but everything in me's pointing to him. Does anyone living with you drive a van?"

Wooyoung absently played with his straw as he tried his best not to freak out. "...No. No one does."

Jongho sighed, raking his fingers through his strawberry red hair, As he did so, his sleeve rolled down, exposing the bandage wrapped around his forearm. It reminded Wooyoung of Yunho's, and it was just as painful to see.

"I know you're probably thinking I'm being annoying, but I..." Jongho paused, eyes conveying a multitude of emotions Wooyoung couldn't read. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay, _mom_ ," Wooyoung teased, hoping it'd relieve the tension in the air.

The younger male rolled his eyes. "Sure, let's go with that. I also got something for you."

Wooyoung's brows knitted. "What?"

Jongho zipped open his bag, and pulled out a medium-sized Welsh Corgi plushie, passing it over to Wooyoung. He laughed at the shocked expression the older wore.

"Wait -- is this for real?" Wooyoung inquired. His lips parted, eyes large like they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Yep," Jongho giggled, patting the soft plush. "The first one got messed up due to what'd happened, so I got you _another_ one. You like it?"

"I really do." And Wooyoung wholly meant it.

"Good, because it would've been quite awkward if you didn't."

"I love it so much," Wooyoung spoke, recalling those treasured memories he'd had with his old plushies as a kid, how they'd keep him warm and help fight off his nightmares. Holding that plushie rekindled all the warmth and safety he'd felt back then, making him emotional.

He slid his arm over the table and squeezed the younger's hand. "Thanks so much, Jongho."

Jongho's cheeks glowed pink. "Uh, you're welcome. I guess."

"Why are you acting so awkward?" Wooyoung questioned, already hugging the plushie close to his chest.

"What do you mean? This is just me acting as myself. Jongho.exe being Jongho.exe," the taller boy replied, pretending he was some malfunctioning robot.

Wooyoung only shook his head, laughing at Jongho's antics. He was happy.

* * *

  
Yeosang pulled up at the campus' parking lot late that afternoon in San's ford, nonplussed by Wooyoung's surprise at seeing him there.

"San told me I could come for you," Yeosang said once Wooyoung had entered through the passenger side and buckled up his seatbelt. "Seonghwa has _no idea_ since he's still at work, and Mingi's unavailable since he went to get his van fixed."

Wooyoung stared at the delicate-faced man, the older not noticing until he'd driven into the road. "Mingi has a van?"

"Mhm," Yeosang answered, making a U-turn. "The guy never brings it around though, so I rarely get to see it. What? Is there something I'm missing here?"

"No," Wooyoung breathed, feeling his heart race wildly beneath his chest. He searched his bag for his phone, irritated at the way his hands shook.

\- **wooyoung**  
 _hey, jongho_  
 _can you describe how that van looked?_  
 _that is, if you can??_

"Uhm, is San okay?" He asked as he waited for the younger's response.

"Oh, San?" Yeosang spared him a quick glance. "He's fine. Apparently his neck hurts like shit, but he's okay overall."

"Oh." Wooyoung felt Yeosang's stare digging holes into his face. "What?"

"You...seriously aren't aware of anything, are you?"

" _What_?"

" _Nothing_ ," Yeosang sang, his eyes now focused on the road.

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _uh_  
 _black, rather large. looked like the_ _bmw_ _type but thats all i got_

\- **wooyoung**  
 _oh_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _did you find anything?_

\- **wooyoung**  
 _not sure_

"Hey, Yeosang?" Wooyoung spoke up.

"Hm?"

"If Mingi brings his van around and I'm not there, can you take a pic and send it to me? I'll give you my number."

Yeosang narrowed his eyes. "What for?"

Shit, Wooyoung didn't think that far. "Uh... I'm thinking of getting a van myself sometime in the future, yeah. I bet Mingi's looks cool, so I want to base mine off it. Don't tell him though. That'll be _really_ awkward."

Thankfully, Yeosang didn't look that suspicious of him anymore. "Sure. Whatever. Hey, do you wanna go cat food shopping with me?"

And that was how Wooyoung found himself shopping with Yeosang, realizing the guy was rather interesting to be around in that fresh, orthodox way. He was kinda like Jongho like that, a lovely bundle of dry sarcasm that entertained the hell out of Wooyoung when he least expected it.

"You told me earlier you're looking for work," Yeosang said as they left the supermarket after buying all the cat food he'd need.

"Yeah, I did." Wooyoung looked at the fuzzy lavender sunset, enamoured by its beauty.

"I think there _may_ be a spot available for you. It's a weekend thing."

" _Really_? Thanks," Wooyoung smiled.

"No problem. And, if you don't like it, you can quit anytime. Just like you're allowed to stop living with us if you aren't comfortable anymore. I hope you know that."

Wooyoung shoved his hands into his jeans, sighing. "I really can't afford to leave now."

Yeosang patted his back. "Look, I have no idea what you went through that made you willingly come to this place, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. Even if it's just a little bit."

" _Wow_."

" _Yes_ , wow," Yeosang chuckled. Wooyoung found his low voice rather calming. "And that's why I'm giving you this piece of advice."

He stepped closer, a somber look overtaking his dark eyes. "If a chance to leave ever arises, _take it._ No matter what."

His cryptic words left Wooyoung worried. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't overthink it, kid," Yeosang smiled, walking to San's car parked in the distance. Of course, Wooyoung followed after him.

"Why does everybody keep calling me that?"

"Simple: 'Cause you look like one."

" _No, I don't_."

* * *

The apartment was deathly silent when Wooyoung arrived with Yeosang, that he thought at first they must've all went to sleep. But then again, it was only just past eight.

Yeosang could barely utter another word before Seonghwa appeared from the hallway, carrying an air of darkness around him even more than usual.

" _Where did you go with him?_ " He barked, digging a finger into Yeosang's chest so forcefully it nearly caused him to lose his footing.

"Chill," Yeosang said, returning Seonghwa's blazing stare with as much intensity. "In case you didn't already see the bags, we fucking went shopping. What? You thought I'd _kidnap_ him and take him from you? Is that it?"

Seonghwa slapped him across the face. _Hard_.

"Don't you _dare_ take him anywhere alone with you ever again!" Seonghwa yelled, but Yeosang just laughed, enraging him further.

San rushed in to hold Yeosang, but the man yanked his arm away. Vivid pink marred half his face. 

"I-It was _my_ idea," San declared, voice incredibly hoarse. "I -- I didn't bring Wooyoung home because of what had happened to me..."

"Then Yeosang should've brought him _straight home_ ," Seonghwa pressed. 

"He's _not_ your kid," Yeosang hissed. "He's not yours to control!"

Seonghwa grabbed him by the hair, to Wooyoung's utmost horror.


	8. hellish ; eight

_tw: mentions of suicide_

* * *

  
"Leave him alone!" Wooyoung yelled, dropping his bag. He was freaking out, had no idea what had caused this and what he'd gotten himself into again, but the way Seonghwa was practically _dragging_ Yeosang by the hair had him infuriated in ways he'd never felt before. "He did nothing wrong! What are you _doing_? Let him _go_!"

Seonghwa's grip on Yeosang's dark hair _tightened_ , but instead of pain, the younger's face was screwed up in complete and utter annoyance. _Like he was used to this_.

"He did _nothing_ wrong?" Seonghwa repeated Wooyoung's question like it was the most preposterous thing he'd ever heard of. His usually round eyes formed angry slits as he stared Yeosang down as if he were the gum stuck underneath his shoe. "You have _no idea_ all the things he's done."

 _What the hell is he talking about?_ Wooyoung's fists clenched, contemplating if he should've just went for punching Seonghwa in the face to let Yeosang go. But he _knew_ that would've ended badly, and who knew what the blond would've done to him as a result?

"Leave him," he tried again. Seonghwa's harsh stares were intimidating, _frightening_ even. Even when they weren't directed at him. A part of him just wanted to leave the kitchen and shut himself in his room, but there was no way he could do that. Not when Yeosang _needed_ his help.

"S...Seonghwa," San whispered, alerting Wooyoung of his presence. He had a black hoodie on, and generally looked okay except for the reddish bruise tainting the lower half of his neck. "Wooyoung... He told you to let him go. Aren't you gonna listen?"

"You heard him," Yeosang spat, rolling his eyes. The cheek Seonghwa had slapped still throbbed a terrible pink, making Wooyoung wince at the sight. "Get your hands off my hair."

For a second, Seonghwa's gaze softened, frown lines disappearing like he was going to finally listen. But then he pushed Yeosang up to the wall, fingers still squeezing his hair.

Wooyoung didn't think. He rushed towards them and grabbed Seonghwa by the arm, forcefully tugging him away. "I said, _let him go_."

Seonghwa didn't even put up a fight. He let Wooyoung drag him away from Yeosang, who was now kneeling on the ground, looking unscathed despite his red cheek and messy hair.

But he did grab Wooyoung's wrist just as the shorter had been about to head over to Yeosang.

"What -- " Wooyoung panicked, Seonghwa's seething eyes boring into his. "What are you _doing_? I need to help Yeosang."

" _No you don't_ ," Seonghwa huffed, tone dripping with barely restrained fury. His fingers were hard and unrelenting around Wooyoung's wrist as he began to pull him into the hall. "San will take care of it."

"Where are you taking me?" Wooyoung questioned, nearly shouting, but Seonghwa wasn't listening, his jaw clenched and eyes glaring daggers into the darkness.

Someone stepped out of their room right then, shoulders bent and eyes lowered. Wooyoung soon recognized them as Yunho.

Yunho ignored both men, not even sparing them a glance as he headed for the kitchen. It made Wooyoung panic all the more, because what kind of control did Seonghwa have over him -- over _all of them_ \-- to not make him react the way he should've reacted after everything Seonghwa had done?

Seonghwa pushed Wooyoung into a room he'd never seen before. Off-white walls casted in shadows, a shut window off to the side, a large closet and a neat bed were all Wooyoung could see before Seonghwa stepped in, drawing his eyes to him.

"You should _never_ ever believe anything Yeosang tells you," Seonghwa warned, his husky voice low and downright hypnotizing. Why was he so _close_? "Whatever he told you, forget it. _Please_."

"Why?" Wooyoung asked, taking a step back only to fall on the bed. He didn't let that deter him from glaring hard at the older man. "Because he's a so-called ' _compulsive_ _liar_ '?"

"It's more than that!" Seonghwa snapped, his raised tone startling Wooyoung. He turned and started pacing around the room, hands clasped behind his back in a death grip. "Yeosang is fake. _Everything_ about him is fake."

"...What are you saying?" Wooyoung swallowed, watching as Seonghwa continued to march about. His hands were clenched and shaking so badly, it got Wooyoung worried.

"He..." Seonghwa's voice broke, "he was born in Japan despite being Korean. Did _horrible_ things there and escaped before the authorities could even think of coming after him." He bit his trembling lower lip as he finally faced Wooyoung. " _E-Everything_ about him is fake, Wooyoung; his name, his age, even his _face_. Fake, fake, fake."

Seonghwa's eyes welled up with tears. "But -- but even with _that_ , I _helped_ him. I didn't judge him for his past, took him under my wing, thought of him as my _family_. A-And now, this is how he chooses to _repay_ me?"

Wooyoung stood up, head spinning with all the information Seonghwa had just given him. _Was he telling the truth? Or was this a lie too?_ "Are -- are you _serious_?"

" _Yes_ ," Seonghwa wailed, burying his face into his hands. He was on his knees before Wooyoung knew it, shoulders hunched as wretched sobs left him.

"Oh my god..." Wooyoung was baffled at the image that greeted him. Seonghwa, the man he'd never thought would lose his cool when they'd first met, was now on the ground, _crying_. Fuck, he didn't know what to do. What _could_ he do? He'd never bargained for this _at all_.

He moved closer, crouching next to Seonghwa who was still crying into his hands. Pity squeezed his heart at the hopelessness reeking from the older's actions, and hell, it made Wooyoung feel...bad. _God_ he felt bad.

"Seonghwa, it's...it's okay," he assured, not knowing what else to do. He scooted even closer, guilt piercing his chest at the tears that continued to escape the older's eyes and his gut-wrenching sobs.

"It's okay, _Hwa_ ," the nickname left Wooyoung before he even had the chance to correct it. He pressed his hand on the man's shaking back, rubbing soft circles into it. "Everything's gonna be okay. I'm sorry for...for getting mad at you."

Seonghwa's cries had reduced into sniffles by now. His hands fell, his face a rosy pink with tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked _younger_ like this -- like a _kid_.

"I..." His voice was rough, quivering with all the tears he'd shed. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I-I don't know what came over me."

Seonghwa's eyes were on the carpet, shame brimming in them. His lips kept trembling.

"It's okay." Wooyoung reached his hand out to graze Seonghwa's cheekbone, only to freeze when the older's eyes flickered over to his. They shone like stars, just like always. Wooyoung felt himself gulp.

"...Stay with me tonight, Wooyoung," Seonghwa whispered, voice as soft as clouds. "Please. I -- I feel _alone_. Everyone -- _even my family_ \-- they've all left me. Please don't leave me too. I -- " he inhaled deeply, "I need you, _please_."

Wooyoung paused. Seonghwa's gaze didn't break, didn't falter. His pulse picked up. "I don't..."

" _Please_ , Wooyoung," Seonghwa pleaded, entwining their fingers. "I can't -- I feel like I'm going to _die_ \-- "

"You're not gonna die," Wooyoung quickly shook his head, staring at their interlocked hands. "You'll be okay, Hwa."

" _Hwa_?" Seonghwa's voice was small.

"Mhm." Wooyoung brought him to his feet, wrapping an arm around the older's waist to steady him. Seonghwa melted into his touch, sinking his chin on his shoulder. "You like it?"

"I do..." Seonghwa replied with a sniff.

Wooyoung hoped Seonghwa couldn't feel how quick his heart was beating. He guided the blond to the bed, a lump in his throat as he watched him cuddle up to his pillow. He couldn't believe he was actually considering _lying_ next to Seonghwa.

"Woo?" Seonghwa asked, staring expectantly at him.

Wooyoung crawled into the bed, the duvet smooth and warm under him. Pretending Seonghwa's dark, searing stares didn't affect him in the slightest, he also laid his head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"Thank you," Seonghwa exhaled. His voice sounded a little stuffy, probably because of the way he'd cried. "So, so much. I appreciate you _so much_. No one's ever done this for me before."

"Done what?" Wooyoung questioned. He stubbornly kept his eyes upwards, feeling all the blood rush to his head at the way Seonghwa continued to look at him.

"Well..." Seonghwa laughed, but it sounded tormented. "Since I was a child, I've never had someone lying beside me to sleep. I've never been held lovingly, either." He chewed his lip, gaze solely trained on Wooyoung and on Wooyoung alone. "It sounds dumb, but, my mom never liked to touch me. She...she never liked singing me to sleep, or reading me bedtime stories either. And my dad didn't care much about me too..."

Wooyoung blinked, trying to erase the memories of the past threatening to drown him. Because his mother also never did anything of that sort. She was overprotective in all the wrong ways, and always skipped out on affection. His father was even _worse_.

The lump in his throat grew so large it became painful to swallow down. "It's not dumb, believe me. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I'm sorry too."

"What?"

Seonghwa shifted closer, causing Wooyoung to finally lock eyes with him. "You just seem sad."

"I'm not, don't worry," Wooyoung waved him off. But _of course_ , his heart was basically speeding off inside his chest, turning his hands excrutiatingly clammy. "...You okay now?"

"Now that you're here, yeah." Seonghwa slowly shut his eyes, revealing just how long his lashes were. The contours of his face had considerably lightened, contentment overtaking his expression. He looked peaceful. Happy.

Wooyoung spent more time watching him than he'd like to admit. He licked his lips, thinking over his and Seonghwa's previous conversations, especially the one they'd had in front of that convenience store when he'd been caught looking through the older's stuff.

"Are you and your sister on good terms?"

"She doesn't talk to me."

Wooyoung's breath hitched. Seonghwa had said before that his sister loved leaving her stuff inside his car, but now he just said she didn't talk to him.

Seonghwa opened his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no." Wooyoung couldn't afford Seonghwa realizing what he'd done, so he slid in, letting his hand linger on the man's toned chest. He instantly felt Seonghwa shiver underneath his touch. "Nothing is. Just...go to sleep."

"Will you be here?" Seonghwa asked, a hopeful lilt to his voice.

"Yes. I'll be here."

Seonghwa held the patterned duvet, before pulling it over the both of them. He was smiling, absolutely _giddy_ at the prospect of Wooyoung sleeping next to him.

A tiny, foolish part of Wooyoung found it cute. Fortunately it was small enough to ignore. "You look excited."

Seonghwa hummed, biting his lip to contain his smile. "I am. Thank you, Youngie."

Fuck, Wooyoung's heart _shouldn't_ have been racing this hard. It was so _wrong_ to feel this way about someone who he'd seen hurt others, someone who was so unpredictable it was _scary_.

"Goodnight, Hwa."

"...Can you me 'Hwa' again?" Seonghwa had his eyes shut, but his smile was still as radiant as ever.

Wooyoung's face warmed. "Hwa."

Seonghwa hummed again, but he didn't respond further than that. He was soon quiet, chest rising and falling steadily. He'd fallen asleep.

Wooyoung contemplated leaving the room at that moment, but then he remembered the promise he'd made to the older man. _I'll be here_.

He huffed, cursing the way he just couldn't seem to think straight anytime he and Seonghwa talked. _You're so goddamn stupid_.

He stared at Seonghwa once more. The man's dirty blond hair laid over his forehead in soft waves, puckered lips pink and pretty. They tempted him.

Wooyoung slipped off the bed, unable to take it anymore. If he couldn't leave, he could at least stay someplace else that _wasn't_ Seonghwa's bed.

His intention at first was to find a suitable area to sit, but his eyes were quickly drawn to the small drawer near the closet. Curiosity pooled in his gut, and for a second, he stood still, wondering if snooping around again would be a good idea.

 _Seonghwa caught you last time_ , he thought. _If he catches you again, he'll do something for sure_.

But Wooyoung didn't want to listen. He glanced Seonghwa's way, seeing the man still sound asleep. _He's sleeping._ _Hurry the hell up_.

Wooyoung quietly tugged at the first drawer, only for it to not budge. It was locked.

"Fuck..." He muttered, going for the next one. It glided open with little force, displaying two books which looked like fiction novels, considering their titles.

Wooyoung snatched one up and flipped through its pages, finding nothing. Settling it down where he'd found it, he took the second, doing the same thing with it.

He nearly bumped into something in shock when a set of Polaroids fell out, decorating the thin carpet. As silently as he possibly could, he bent and picked them up, realizing they were five in number.

He waited until his eyes fully adjusted to the dim lighting to find out what those pictures contained, and when he finally did, his lips dropped open in surprise.

The faces of San, Hongjoong, Mingi, Yunho and Yeosang stared at him through the polaroids. Only San and Hongjoong were smiling, while the rest looked uninterested or apathetic.

Yunho's and Mingi's looked the least recent in the sense that they looked much younger in their photos, with different hair colours altogether.

And it was mighty strange, because why would Seonghwa keep their pictures in his room? _Maybe because they're all friends?_

Wooyoung then remembered Seonghwa slapping Yeosang, which made him all the more confused about those pictures.

He flipped Yeosang's polaroid around, noticing the date neatly scribbled on the back with a black marker. _12-08-2020_. Over a month ago.

San's words to him his first night here rang in his head. _Sang recently joined a month before, and you're our newest addition_.

"...Wooyoung?"

Wooyoung dropped the polaroids, hissing loudly just as his knee hit the drawer. _Oh shit_.

He turned around, cringing at the silence that'd now encompassed the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Seonghwa questioned. He'd propped himself up against the bedpost, his deep brown eyes watching Wooyoung like he could see right through him.

Wooyoung couldn't speak, couldn't formulate any words. He was caught in the act ( _again_ ), and there was no excuse he could give that'd sound believable.

His nerves were definitely at an all-time high, so he seriously _did_ _not_ expect Seonghwa to cover his lips and laugh softly into his hand.

"Do you like those pics?"

"W-What?" Wooyoung voiced out, bewildered beyond belief.

"The polaroids." Seonghwa repeated with a fond smile. "You like them? I took them myself."

"Uh," Wooyoung cleared his throat, "yes. I do. They're...nice."

"Thank you. Would you also like one?"

"Huh?"

Seonghwa tilted his head to the side, looking at Wooyoung with both amusement and wonder. "A _polaroid_ , Wooyoung. Would you like me to take one of you?"

 _Keep your distance_.

Wooyoung's hands clenched. If Yeosang _was_ indeed who Seonghwa had described him as, then the dark haired male should've been the last person he trusted. But Yeosang's words to him earlier tonight sounded honest, _sincere_. He didn't seem like someone who'd faked his entire identity _at all_.

"Well, it depends on what they're used for," Wooyoung decided to answer with that.

"They're keepsakes," Seonghwa chuckled, getting up to his feet. "Those guys are like my friends, _my family_ , and I love them."

He kept walking until he stopped before Wooyoung, taking the polaroids from the carpet. "And I only take pictures of those I love."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with? Jaemin's holding a party at his beach house for the first time in forever and _everybody'_ s preparing to get so _wasted_ they won't even be able to walk straight," Han Jisung asked from the doorway for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night.

Jongho looked up from his laptop's screen from where he sat on the sofa, and shook his head. Again. "Nah, I'm good."

"Studying?" At Jongho's shrug, Jisung just laughed. "Living up to the college student stereotype, I see."

  
Jongho threw a cushion at him, the older boy narrowly missing it.

"Ooh, cranky."

Jongho smiled, clicking open a new tab. "Shut the hell up and leave already, Sung."

"I will. But before I go, I hope you know the brownie in the fridge belongs to me. Take a piece, and I'll _know_."

Jongho rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright."

A few seconds later, Jisung had vanished, leaving Jongho with his laptop and his thoughts, which were too numerous at this point. Yes, he _had_ planned to do some studying, but his head was too cluttered to actually concentrate on any schoolwork he'd planned on completing tonight.

He closed his eyes, Wooyoung's face on his mind as soon as he did so. He bet the older was already asleep. Was he holding on to the plushie he bought him? Jongho hoped he was.

He also hoped those roommates of his weren't disturbing him, specifically that Park Seonghwa guy.

Jongho chewed his lip as he typed _Park Seonghwa_ into the search bar, before clicking 'enter'.

He didn't know the exact reason he'd done this. He blamed it on curiosity, but a part of him itched to find out if the man had done suspicious things in the past so there'd _finally_ be a good reason for Wooyoung to leave that apartment.

 _You're not his mother. You can't tell him what to do_ , his mind argued, and Jongho knew it was right. But here he was, rapidly scrolling through the results he'd found like some creepy stalker.

The results weren't particularly interesting; only social media links and blogs of people who had similar names to Seonghwa's showed up. The guy apparently had _no_ online presence, which made things all the more difficult for Jongho.

Even with this, he continued to search, clicking through countless links and articles that came back up empty. But he was quickly frustrated.

"Nothing's coming up..." He mumbled, only to pause once he saw a particular news article at the bottom of the screen that caught his eye.

 _Ten year old drowns in_ _Sangil_ _beach_ _last Saturday_.

It was an old article from 2007, but the beach name captured his attention, causing him to press on the link before he could overthink it.

It brought him to a page with a plain white design, with minimal pictures and words Jongho was _sure_ he was going to have a headache reading through.

He soon discovered he didn't have to read much, anyway.

_Ten-year-old Park Jaehwa was found dead at_ _Sangil_ _beach last Saturday at around five pm as a result of drowning, with no adults in sight. Police report only his twin brother, Park Seonghwa was present at the scene, silent and unwilling to respond to all questions asked of him._

_Authorities suspect the brother had something to do with his death as he was the only one there, but with the lack of proof nor evidence, all claims have been denied._

Jongho continued to read on, but the words soon faded out of existence the minute he saw the picture of the twin who'd passed away and Seonghwa side by side.

Even with the graininess and how many years had passed, Jongho could see the resemblance as clear as day.

They looked alike. So, _so_ alike that it _chilled_ Jongho to the bone. But the stranger thing was the fact that Jongho _knew_ which twin was Seonghwa even before he'd seen their names.

Because unlike Jaehwa, Seonghwa's eyes were _dead_.

* * *

  
When Wooyoung stepped out of his room the next morning fully dressed, it was like _nothing_ had happened the night before.

Hongjoong was in the kitchen making breakfast, even shooting a brief smile at Wooyoung when their eyes met. San was setting the cups, neck as unblemished as ever, and Yeosang was seated at the island, sipping a glass of water and swiping through stuff on his phone that Wooyoung couldn't see. There was nothing on his skin that indicated he'd been slapped.

"Slept well?" San asked him.

"Uh, yeah." Wooyoung rubbed his fingers. "Do you need help?"

" _Nope_ ," San chuckled. His tone was far too casual and playful for everything that'd taken place last night. It made Wooyoung terribly puzzled, because what if he'd imagined it all? What if he'd had some silly nightmare just like the many ones he'd had as a kid? "Just sit down, the food will come to you."

Wooyoung obeyed, drifting his gaze over to Yeosang. He began remembering all the things Seonghwa had told him about the man. They seemed real, _sounded_ real too. But why _couldn't_ he shake off the possibility that he'd imagined it all as well?

What was real and what _wasn't_? Was he having _another_ lapse in memory?

Yeosang looked at him then, discreetly tapping on his phone screen. ' _Your_ _phone_ ', he mouthed.

' _My_ _room_ ', Wooyoung mouthed back, and thankfully Yeosang got the message, because Seonghwa entered soon after.

The blond's eyes found his the quickest. "Goodmorning."

" _Morning_ ," San beamed, passing a glass of red juice towards Wooyoung. He guessed it was strawberry again.

Breakfast commenced with Yunho showing up a couple minutes later, but Mingi was nowhere present. Wooyoung ate and drank what he'd been served with no complaints, only paying close attention to the 'accidental' rubs on the thigh Seonghwa would give him ever so often. They left him red in the face and flustered, every single time.

He was only able to breathe again after he was done with the food, dashing to his room so he could finally read the text Yeosang had probably sent him.

\- **yeosang**  
 _mingi left earlier this morning, but i was able to get a pic of the van before he went with it_

\- **yeosang**  
 _[image attached]_

\- **yeosang**  
 _its brown now, not black. so he most likely changed the colour_

\- **yeosang**  
 _i also know seonghwa probably told you a few things about me_

\- **yeosang**  
 _but don't believe him. he's a compulsive liar who loves controlling others_

 _-_ **yeosang**  
 _but it doesn't matter. it won't matter in a while_

\- **wooyoung**  
 _what do you mean??_

Yeosang's reply came promptly.

\- **yeosang**  
 _the guy's got dirt on everyone living here. why else do you think we can't leave?_

Wooyoung bit his nails, extremely anxious at Yeosang's texts.

\- **wooyoung**  
 _so what seonghwa told me about you was true all along?_

\- **yeosang**  
 _it doesn't matter._

\- **wooyoung**  
 _what do you mean it doesn't matter??_

Wooyoung's body tensed, contemplating if he should just call Yeosang or meet him outside himself.

Yeosang's response never came, but Wooyoung didn't have to wait long.

"Guys!" San shouted from the hall. "Yeosang's _bleeding out_!"

Wooyoung didn't hesitate to race out of there, heartbeat louder than anything he'd ever heard. He didn't stop running until he came across the opening of Yeosang's room.

Yeosang was on his bed with his phone in hand, dark red blood spewing from his nose and mouth. _There was so much of it_.

Whiskers was nowhere to be seen.

Wooyoung didn't know he'd been screaming until San and Yunho had dragged him outside, leaving Yeosang's body with Hongjoong and Seonghwa -- who looked absolutely _miserable_.

"Let me go!" Wooyoung cried, trying to writhe out of their grip, but San and Yunho were too strong. "He needs help or else he'd _die_."

"He's already d-dead," Yunho said, his sharp and raspy voice grating the insides of Wooyoung's eardrums. He and San still had the younger caged in their arms, and it made Wooyoung want to lash out, made him want to _destroy_ them.

"He poisoned himself. I saw the stash in the closet," San added. He sounded remorseful despite the hollowness of his expression.

Wooyoung remembered breakfast, and how little food Yeosang had eaten. He'd never drank the juice served either, only sipping on what Wooyoung had assumed was water.

_He'd been drinking the poison then._

Wooyoung clawed his itching neck, wanting to _tear out_ his skin. He couldn't breathe, couldn't _think_. He felt like he was dying.

The door slammed. Someone with fading red hair walked up to him, something clutched in their hands.

_Hongjoong...?_

Wooyoung gasped when a syringe plunged itself into his neck, rendering him useless in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Jongho grew more restless as the hours went by with no sign of Wooyoung around the campus. At first he'd thought the guy had fallen sick or something and couldn't make it to his classes, but he'd never once replied to his calls or text messages that day. Which was really odd and worrying, because Wooyoung _always_ responded to his messages.

_I hope he's okay_ , Jongho thought during lunch. He was with the rest of his friends, but he was too worried to fully engage in conversation with them. 

He continued to text Wooyoung, sending him encouraging messages with cute emojis in case he _was_ sick and was currently trying to recover.

_Should I go to his apartment?_ Jongho asked himself after all his classes were done and dealt with.

He really didn't want to burden Wooyoung, but he was _so worried_ , especially after all he'd discovered about Park Seonghwa.

Jongho exhaled as he stood in the student parking lot, eyeing his cousin's car keys. They gleamed under the setting sun.


	9. hellish ; nine

_tw:_ _GORE,_ _descriptions_ _of murder, abuse_ _and mentions_ _of_ _c*nnibalism_

* * *

  
Seonghwa had never expected this to happen.

Yeosang had _killed himself_ \-- something he'd never anticipated, and something he'd never thought the man had in him either. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

Betrayal at what Yeosang had done sunk into him like venomous fangs, contaminating his bloodstream and rotting all the happiness he'd felt last night with Wooyoung. Earlier that morning had been amazing too, the younger's presence elevating his mood and filling him with so much joy, only for Yeosang to _die_ and put a setback to all his plans.

 _Why would you do this to me?_ _To us?_ Seonghwa couldn't help but think as he marched around the living room, casting hurried glances at San every now and then to check how he was doing with those text messages.

"How close are you to finishing?" Seonghwa asked the younger, stepping closer to peer over his shoulder.

San was nervous. It was obvious from the intense furrow of his brows and how he kept chewing on his bottom lip over and over again. In his hands were Wooyoung's and Yeosang's phones, dutifully working on deleting any and all messages that'd been sent between them.

"I'm almost done with unlocking Wooyoung's phone," San answered, nibbling his lip. "But every message Yeosang's sent has been erased without a trace."

Yeosang's phone had been the easiest for San to manipulate. But Wooyoung's own proved to be a hassle at the complicated coding San had to maneuver through to get the device to open up. Seonghwa definitely hadn't anticipated Wooyoung to be so intricate with his security choices, but he guessed it made sense as the younger had endured a lot of crap from his overly strict parents.

Seonghwa placed an assuring hand on San's shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm so grateful."

San beamed, showcasing his deep dimples. "It's nothing. Wooyoung shouldn't know anything before it's time, right?"

"Right," Seonghwa smiled. He felt a bit of guilt as the younger male was missing his classes to do this for him, but this was nothing but Yeosang's fault. If he hadn't died, _everything_ would've went along smoothly. Things would've been infinitely less difficult if the black haired man had been just a little bit more coorperative and loyal to him.

At least they had a chance to fix things before it was too late.

Seonghwa bit his lip as he stared down the hallway. Wooyoung was in his room, peacefully unconscious. Hongjoong had informed them the dose he'd given would wake him up a few hours later, which left them with ample time to get everything sorted out. They couldn't afford Wooyoung running off before everything started.

"I'm going to go check up on the others. Good work, Sannie," Seonghwa encouraged with a grin. San returned a bright grin of his own. "Also...he has this friend of his from school in his contacts."

"Choi Jongho?" San questioned. Wooyoung's phone sat in his hands, its home screen on display. At Seonghwa's nod, he added, "Should I get rid of his contact? Fend him off Wooyoung by sending horrible texts to him?"

"No, there's no need for that," Seonghwa replied. "We don't need to do anything with him yet."

 _Something_ shimmered in San's crinkled eyes at the older's words. It was that same look he had with a knife in his hand as he mercilessly sliced open his latest catch for use. He giggled. "Yet?"

Seonghwa chuckled. San's excitement was contagious. "Mhm."

He soon left the younger boy to the phones, exiting the apartment complex to make his way to the back. The trees surrounding the building had blocked out most of the mid-afternoon sunlight, veiling the area in mist and a lifeless grey undertone. But Seonghwa liked it like that; made it a little easier to _breathe_.

It took about ten minutes of strolling into the woods behind the apartment for him to spot Hongjoong and Yunho, who were bent over Yeosang's corpse, working on dismembering it.

Since Yeosang had been one of them before he'd died, they weren't going to preserve him in the apartment. Instead, they were cutting him up and placing him into several bags so he'd be easier to carry once Mingi arrived, letting all the excess blood drain into the soil.

"Is San done with those phones?" Hongjoong asked as soon as his eyes met Seonghwa's. His cherry coloured hair was tied away from his face, and he yanked out his glove to wipe off the beads of sweat coating his temple. 

"Almost. We have to make Wooyoung think everything's fake," Seonghwa answered. He knew he shouldn't have felt this way about his previous friend, but the sight of Yeosang's body was just _urging_ him to disfigure it even more than it already was. He was fuelled with so much rage and disappointment that he just wanted to do unspeakable things to his mangled flesh, but he knew nothing good would've came out of that. Yeosang was already dead, and dead people couldn't feel _pain_.

"Good job, Yun," Seonghwa congratulated the other man silently working with Hongjoong. There were times where Yunho's exceeding silence bothered him, and sometimes it made him feel bad. Half of his elusive behaviour came as a result of what Seonghwa had done to him before, after all. He'd hoped slipping in his childhood nickname for Yunho would've lightened up the dreary atmosphere. 

Yunho just shrugged and nodded. Seonghwa crouched beside him, examining his near excellent cuts. Every piece was clean and precise. He felt proud.

"Are you still mad at me for what I did?" Seonghwa lowly asked as Hongjoong finished putting every piece into the bags.

  
Yunho shook his head, trying to keep his expression levelled. But Seonghwa could read him loud and clear.

"Open your mouth," he gently instructed.

Yunho did, slowly, revealing half the tongue Seonghwa had snipped off during a fight they'd had a year prior to now.

"I'm still sorry about that too," Seonghwa said, running his fingers through the back of Yunho's dark hair. "At least it doesn't look as bad as it did before, right?"

Yunho didn't reply, but he didn't need to. With the way he leaned into Seonghwa's touch, it was obvious he'd already forgiven him for that.

And he'd always had, ever since they'd met when Seonghwa was just thirteen years of age.

"Thank you." Seonghwa closed in the space between them to press a chaste kiss on Yunho's forehead, before hopping to his feet while Hongjoong busied himself with cleaning all the knives they'd used.

By the time they arrived back to the apartment, the sky had begun to darken. Seonghwa rushed up the stairs to see San leaving what used to be Yeosang's room, his phone in his pockets.

"He'd already gotten rid of Whiskers before I had the chance to," San said upon meeting him, flicking off imaginary sweat from his brows. "Which was just great, because _killing animals_? I can't do that shit. But his room's been emptied out, so no need to worry about that."

Seonghwa laughed. "Thanks so much, San."

"You're welcome. Where are Hongjoong and Yunho though? I need a hug," San inquired with a pout.

"They're coming." Seonghwa walked up to the island, spotting Wooyoung's phone idle on the surface. He picked it up. "I need to put this back into Wooyoung's room before he wakes."

San gave him a knowing look. " _Alright_."

Babyish pink dusted the apples of Seonghwa's cheeks, which he failed to hide on time.

"Oh my god, you're _blushing_ ," San cooed.

"I will _stab_ you."

"Who's stabbing who?" Hongjoong remarked, stepping into the kitchen. Instantly, San's arms found their way around him. "You're lucky I didn't get Yeosang's blood all over me."

"I wouldn't have minded either way."

Seonghwa decided to leave them be, walking past Yunho to get to Wooyoung's room. He inhaled a huge breath, before twisting open the door knob.

A few feet away was Wooyoung on his bed, tucked under the sheets with a serene expression. _So_ _beautiful_.

Seonghwa fully entered, placing Wooyoung's phone on the bedside table before sitting next to him. The exuberant sunset fell through the windowpanes, encasing Wooyoung's skin in marigold.

The sight had Seonghwa speechless, butterflies fluttering about in his abdomen as his fingers smoothed over the younger's locks, heart warming at how soft they felt under his palm.

"I'm so sorry that this happened dear, but it was necessary," Seonghwa whispered. The adoration and fondness he felt for Wooyoung ran so deep they became harder and harder to control day by day. But the man wouldn't have it any other way. His feelings for the younger gave him strength, made him feel _alive_. Wooyoung was his oxygen, his heartbeat. Without him, Seonghwa didn't know what he would've done with himself all these years.

"I _love you_ , Youngie," he continued, faintly cupping the younger's cheek. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. "I've loved you for so many years, and...and now that you're finally here, I want to be with you. Only you."

Seonghwa wiped off the tear that rolled down his cheek, and stood up, making his way to the closet at the corner. He gulped as soon as he pushed it open, a whole new wave of emotions engulfing him when his eyes fell on Wooyoung's hung clothes.

He took the beige scarf he'd seen Wooyoung wear out a couple times, and held it up to his nose, insides purring at how expensive and sweet it was. It smelled just like _Wooyoung_ , which was perfect.

He returned the scarf and took a woollen jacket next, sniffing it like he'd done with the scarf. He felt his anxieties decrease with each clothing he went through, revelling in Wooyoung's lovely, amazing scent. How he longed to hold the younger as close as he was doing with his clothes, to feel his warm body under his as they basked in their love for each other.

_A thirteen-year-old Seonghwa had just exited his last class for the day, making sure to lower his head so he wouldn't accidentally make eye contact with anyone that'd take offense to it._

_That didn't mean he wasn't pushed around by a few boys in the hallway, though. They wickedly laughed when he nearly fell over, making jokes about how scrawny and weak he was._

_But Seonghwa ignored them all. He was used to it._

_He continued to walk, avoiding everyone as he made his way down the stairwell. On instinct, the students that saw him moved away. No one wanted to touch someone who they believed killed his own brother_ _three years ago._

_Yet again, Seonghwa ignored them. Ignored all the jests and_ _finger-pointing_ _and menacing laughter, because he did know what he'd done._

_Yes, he'd killed his brother because he hadn't listened to him, but obviously Seonghwa wouldn't tell anyone that. So, he let the rumours spread, allowed everyone else to add and subtract their own details of what they'd thought happened back then. After all, they couldn't use his words against him if he had no words to begin with._

_He soon left the school gates, only for a shoulder to roughly push him aside._

_"Watch it, freak," Bang Daehyung, one of the scariest students of their grade spat. He stared at Seonghwa like he was nothing but trash._

_Seonghwa looked away, preparing to leave when_ _Daehyung_ _shoved him with more force than was necessary, causing him to stumble and fall._

_Seonghwa scraped his elbow on the pavement as a result, but he didn't let the pain he felt show on his face._

_"Aren't you gonna apologize to me?"_ _Daehyung_ _asked with a cruel smirk._

_The sky was overcast, clouds heavy with impending rainfall. Seonghwa stared at the other students who avoided the scene before them and wondered if things would've been different if he'd been the one who held that sort of power that_ _Daehyung_ _had instead._

_"Apologize, punk!" Daehyung yelled, smacking his head. But Seonghwa didn't reply. He'd gotten enough beatings from his parents to become immune to their impact. After all, their favourite twin was the one who'd died._

_A few of Daehyung's friends showed up, the one girl in the group snatching Seonghwa's school bag from his arms. He let it go with little resistance._

_"A murderer doesn't deserve a school bag," she taunted, ripping the ratty thing open and spilling its contents all over the ground._

_"Oh my god, Lee Yoora, you're awesome," Daehyung cheered, kicking the pencils into the empty road and tearing every paper he saw into pieces._

_"_ _Jaehwa_ _should've lived instead of you, freak," another one of_ _Daehyung's_ _friends sneered, hitting Seonghwa's forehead over and over again with his index finger. "I talked to him once. Was actually decent and much better than a loser like you."_

_Rain started falling heavily, causing the group of friends to quickly scatter off into another direction. Chills descended Seonghwa's spine at the freezing downpour, his teeth clattering due to the cold._

_He crawled over to what remained of his discarded bag, trying his best to salvage what he could, though it wasn't much anyway. It'd take quite some time to replace everything that'd been destroyed._

_Luckily, he still had a bit of money left to take the bus, but before he could get there he needed to walk, and he didn't have an umbrella._

_Seonghwa walked for a bit, but stopped when the frustration and unfairness of it all dawned on him. He hated this. He hated this so, so much._

_At one point, he just lingered at the side of the road, letting the rain consume his entire body._

_But...that was before a black car rolled to a stop in front of him. It was one of those high-end brands that Seonghwa wouldn't have been able to buy even if he started saving up for it now._

_The tinted windows reflected off Seonghwa's confusion until one of them rolled down, revealing a boy who looked a little younger than he was with a very, very cute face._

_"You must be really cold," the boy spoke politely, his tone sympathetic. He passed an umbrella into Seonghwa's shivering hands, as well as a thermos that warmed him right up._

_"Wooyoung!" The thin man in the driver's seat scolded, a scowl prominent on his weathered face. "You need that for the tutoring session with your cousins!"_

_"He clearly needs it more than me," 'Wooyoung' bit back with a pout, looking extremely annoyed with the older man._

_Seonghwa swallowed, unable to say any words._ _Wooyoung was so adorable._

_"I'm sorry about your bag," Wooyoung continued, and Seonghwa had the urge to hide the hideous thing from his curious eyes. "Sejun-ssi, give him the candy. My cousins don't need them anyway."_

_"You'll be in trouble if your parents find out,"_ _Sejun_ _sighed, but did as Wooyoung asked. He brought out a bag hidden somewhere, before handing it to Seonghwa without so much of a glance._

_But Seonghwa was grateful all the same. "_ _T-Thank_ _you," he stuttered out, voice barely audible over the loud rainfall._

_"You're welcome!" Wooyoung grinned. Even his teeth were adorable. "Hope you like candy..."_

_"I-I do," Seonghwa quickly nodded._

_"We need to go now else we'll be late,"_ _Sejun_ _stated, missing the way Wooyoung silently mocked him from the backseat. It made Seonghwa crack a smile._

_"Bye bye!" Wooyoung waved at Seonghwa as the car drove off, his voice ringing in Seonghwa's ears even after he'd long disappeared._

_Seonghwa opened the plum coloured umbrella and put the bag of candy inside his battered school bag, tearing up at how nice Wooyoung had been to him._

_He sipped on the thermos, the tasty hot chocolate erasing half the cold he felt. Wooyoung's wide smiles got rid of the rest._

_After that day, he knew he wouldn't be able to ever forget Wooyoung and what he'd done for him._

Seonghwa cringed at the memory, embarrassment swimming in his veins because Wooyoung had seen him in a horrid state the first time they'd met.

_It doesn't matter now_ , Seonghwa smiled, pulling on another one of Wooyoung's jackets. He needed to do this to calm down and feel less nervous, and it was working. Just breathing in the younger's scent did _wonders_. _Wooyoung's here with you right now. And that's what matters_.

He took a navy blue beanie, tugging it over his blond hair. He wished the room had a mirror so he could admire how he looked at that moment.

Keeping his eyes on Wooyoung's sleeping form, he pulled off a hoodie from the hanger, contemplating if he should wear it or not.

A folded paper dropped out of its pockets.

Seonghwa paused, before neatly placing the hoodie on the bed and picking up the paper.

A typed note greeted his eyes when he opened it.

' _Hello Wooyoung. This is Yeosang_ _._

_I'm guessing by the time you're reading this, I'll already be dead. Sorry about that._

_I'm sorry about all the promises I made too, but I just couldn't take it anymore._

_Please, leave this apartment. Leave it and go back to where you lived before._

_Seonghwa's fucking obsessed with you. He told me during my first week here about how he's 'so close' to having you and how he's loved you for ten years._

_The others here aren't innocent either. San and Hongjoong aren't as friendly as they seem, and they enjoy murdering people. Yunho and Mingi aren't even boyfriends, and Mingi is far from being rich. They're just one of the many character roles given to them by Seonghwa, similar to how Seonghwa keeps calling us his_ _'family'_ _._

_I did bad things too, but I wished I'd never gotten involved with them. They kill and eat people Wooyoung, and hell, ever since I discovered that I'd tried my hardest to leave. But Seonghwa was always one step ahead. He knew too much about me._

  
_As soon as you read this, get out. Please, before they get you too_.'

Seonghwa's hands twitched as he finished reading the note, biting his lip so hard it started to bleed.

How could Yeosang have done this? The fact that Wooyoung would've eventually found that note filled Seonghwa with unquenchable rage. He suddenly wished Yeosang was alive, just so he'd take the pleasure of ripping him apart and watch as the life in his eyes faded out.

He crushed the paper and shoved it into his pocket. That very second, Wooyoung stirred in his bed.

Before Seonghwa could say anything, Wooyoung's eyes snapped open, surveying his environment with an unnerving quietness.

As soon as he saw Seonghwa however, he sat up. The petrified look on his face made the man feel like a _monster_.

Seonghwa gulped. "Wooyoung -- "

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my _room_?" Wooyoung snapped. He looked so _angry_ , so fed up of everything. And Seonghwa didn't like it. He only wanted him to be happy.

Seonghwa gave him a smile. Even with Wooyoung just waking up, he looked splendid. "I wanted to check up on you."

"You're wearing my clothes." There was an edge to Wooyoung's voice. "First, you entered my room without my permission, and now you're going through my clothes. _Fantastic_."

Seonghwa took off the shorter's beanie, shame prickling him. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't know what came over me."

Wooyoung barely paid attention to his excuse, throwing off his bedsheets and jumping out of his bed, already on his way outside.

Seonghwa hurriedly followed after him. "Wooyoung -- "

"Don't _fucking_ call my name," the younger hissed, marching into the kitchen. Hongjoong, San and Yunho turned to watch him just as he'd arrived. "Where is Yeosang?"

"Oh," San fixed his hair, shooting Seonghwa a brief glance, "he left earlier. Doesn't live here anymore."

"Yeosang _died_ ," Wooyoung pressed, and then pointed a finger at Hongjoong. His next words were like ice. "And _you_ did something to me. _All_ of you did. What the hell did you do?!"

Hongjoong raised his hands in defense. " _Woah_ , slow down there. I didn't do _anything_ to you. And like San said, Yeosang left the apartment. You probably just had a nightmare again."

"You're lying! You're all _liars_!" Wooyoung yelled, fists tightly curled at his sides.

"Wooyoung, it's okay. Calm down," Seonghwa said, placing his hand on the shorter's back. His anger worried him, yet fascinated him at the same time. It reminded him of when he'd almost choked San, and the thought of him being that unhinged again gave Seonghwa the strangest sense of satisfaction.

Wooyoung flinched like he'd been shot, taking a few steps back. He rubbed his neck. "Stay _away_ from me."

Seonghwa looked at the rest of his flatmates. They were all quiet, surprised at the younger's outburst although it had happened before.

' _Should we do something?'_ Hongjoong mouthed.

Seonghwa shook his head. The last thing he needed was getting Wooyoung sedated again when the boy had just regained his consciousness. "Hey, Wooyoung... There's no need to be scared. Nothing's wrong. You're okay."

Wooyoung grabbed the knife on the countertop, to everyone's shock.

Hongjoong stood up from where he sat, eyes focused on the knife. Once again, Seonghwa stopped him from attacking. Nothing was happening to Wooyoung in this place.

"Woo, drop that knife. It's not safe to play with right now," Seonghwa instructed, keeping his voice as gentle as he possibly could.

Wooyoung was hyperventilating, swishing the knife about like he didn't know what to do with it.

Seonghwa took a step closer. "Wooyoung..."

Wooyoung launched at him with the knife.

" _Seonghwa_!"

Seonghwa braced himself for the impact, for the _pain_ because there was no way in hell he was going to lay his hands on Wooyoung, only for him to not feel _anything_.

Someone that wasn't him fell to the floor, red seeping through their white tshirt. _Yunho_.

Yunho didn't put up a fight even as Wooyoung continued to stab him in blind fury, blood splattering everywhere, and god, it _hurt_ Seonghwa to watch even when he knew that time would've came sooner or later.

He was almost afraid of what he'd created when he saw how downright entertained Hongjoong and San were at everything going on. Almost.

Wooyoung dropped the knife and crawled away, streaks of blood staining his face and arms. He wouldn't stop shaking.

"...Fuck," San cursed. Now he looked sorrowful. "What do we do now?"

"Wooyoung won't remember all this in a few hours," Seonghwa answered, kneeling beside Yunho's lifeless body. Today had turned out much different than what he'd hoped, and he felt sorry that his friend had to end up losing his life as a result.

"I'm sorry Yun..." He held Yunho to his chest, and gave him one last hug. "Thank you for everything."

Mingi showed up half an hour later, and although he'd been really stunned at what Wooyoung had done to Yunho, he helped clean the kitchen and got everything ready in his van in the nick of time.

"I'll stay with Wooyoung. He'll most likely snap out of it in a while, and I want to be there with him when he does," Seonghwa told his remaining roommates. "And as always, make sure you don't get caught."

Hongjoong laughed. "Why would we get caught?"

"I saw that Jongho guy an hour ago," Mingi suddenly spoke. Those were his first words for the night after learning that Yunho was dead. "He was in _Swarovski_ too, but didn't notice me. Said something to his cousin about meaning to visit Wooyoung but not wanting to seem clingy."

Seonghwa's jaw tensed at the mention of the male. "Okay. Thanks for the info."

"Are we going to do something to him?" San questioned, eyes shimmering with hope.

Seonghwa stared at the dark sky. "Not yet." He cleared his throat. "You guys need to leave now, so you can come back in time for dinner."

The three men nodded, and soon enough, they were gone.

* * *

Seonghwa hummed a simple tune to himself as he filled the bathtub in the second bathroom with water, watching the sparkling bath bombs fizzle out as soon as he dropped them in. 

He planned on making the water as bubbly and as comfortable as possible, so Wooyoung would be able to relax in it when the time came.

After setting the bath, he left for the kitchen and saw Wooyoung sitting in the same spot he'd been before. He grinned, kneeling in front of the younger.

"Hey, Woo," he said, "you okay now?"

The older had been careful to wipe off all the blood he'd found on Wooyoung's body before he returned to being more _aware_ , but that didn't stop him from feeling anxious when the shorter blinked, making eye contact with him.

"Where... Where am I?" Wooyoung asked.

"You're in the kitchen. You must be tired, right?" Seonghwa massaged his smaller hands. Happiness flowed through him when Wooyoung didn't react negatively. "How about a warm bath?"

"You have a bathtub?"

Seonghwa laughed, pulling Wooyoung to his feet. "Yes. We don't really use it, but I'll make an exception for you."

"...Okay. But, how did I end up on the kitchen floor?"

Seonghwa intertwined their fingers, taking them upstairs to where the second bathroom was located. "You slipped. Nothing big."

"Where are the others?" Wooyoung asked just as they entered. Seonghwa turned to watch him.

"They went out. Yeosang doesn't live with us anymore, and Yunho..." Seonghwa sighed, "Yunho went to his parents' to stay with them for an indefinite period of time."

Wooyoung looked down. "Oh."

He obviously wasn't all there yet, considering the fact that he'd said nothing about how bits of red coloured his shirt, or why Seonghwa was still in the bathroom with him.

"I'll leave you to enjoy your bath. Just put the clothes into the laundry basket over there," Seonghwa said, about to go out when Wooyoung's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You...you can stay."

"What?" Seonghwa made a move to turn again, but the younger's voice halted him. 

"No. Stay where you are. After I get um, _undressed_ , and enter the bathtub, _then_ you can turn around."

Seonghwa couldn't help the chuckle that left him. "Seriously?"

"Mhm. I don't really feel safe here alone." Seonghwa saw Wooyoung's shirt and shorts get thrown into the basket, and it took everything in him to keep his feet in place. "You can, well, _move_ now I guess."

Seonghwa did as he asked, throat dry. There he saw the younger in the bathtub, the bubbles coating his smooth skin like crystals. He looked ravishing.

He smiled as Wooyoung began to poke at the bubbles. "You okay?"

"My brain feels a bit _weird_ , but I feel fine," Wooyoung answered. 

_He doesn't remember anything that happened_ , Seonghwa thought. "Do you like the bath?"

"Yeah," the younger male smiled. "I do. Thanks."

Seonghwa drifted closer until Wooyoung was a mere few inches away from him. He poked a bubble as well, surprised when Wooyoung blew a bunch of them over his nose.

"Don't touch the bubbles," Wooyoung commanded. He looked like such a _doll_ sitting there, with sparkling soap all over him, his brown eyes round and plump lips as kissable as ever.

"Yes sir."

Wooyoung grinned, cocking his head to the side as he observed Seonghwa's face. The older wanted to know what he was thinking right then.

"What's wrong?" He decided on asking.

"Nothing. Just," Wooyoung shrugged, "you seem... _familiar_ sometimes."

Seonghwa just stayed there, afraid to reveal the fact that they _had_ in fact known each other before. He chewed his lip in thought, noticing how Wooyoung stared at it unabashedly.

It'd grown quiet now. So quiet, that Seonghwa couldn't even hear them breathe. All he could focus on was Wooyoung, who'd gradually shortened the distance between them.

"You're so fucking hot," Wooyoung muttered as their foreheads grazed, and the compliment made Seonghwa warm and fuzzy inside. "Please... _please_ kiss me."

Seonghwa didn't need any further reassurances. Their lips met in a steamy embrace, teeth clashing and eager tongues slipping into each other's mouths. Seonghwa's heart squeezed with pleasure as Wooyoung pulled him even _closer_ , his warm and soft body doing things to his sanity.

Wooyoung sank into him in the best of ways as Seonghwa kissed all over his wet, supple skin, and god, he wished he was inside that bathtub _right now_. 

Someone knocked on the door, distracting the both of them. Seonghwa would've ignored the knock if not for how urgent it sounded.

  
Hating that he just _had_ to be disrupted when Wooyoung was now opening himself up to him, he pulled away, stepping out of the bathroom to meet San. And the man looked panicked.

"What is it?" He questioned, not in the mood to converse when he had Wooyoung waiting for him.

"It's Jongho," San replied. "He's outside the apartment with his cousin, asking if he can talk to Wooyoung."

" _Fuck_ _!_ " Seonghwa yelled, frustratedly raking his hands down his hair. Why did Jongho feel the need to come _now_ of all times?


	10. hellish ; ten

  
It was like Jongho's name was all Wooyoung needed to snap out of whatever high he'd been on. Like a veil had been lifted off, he suddenly became more aware of where he was. He took in the poorly lit bathroom, the cacophony of shimmering bubbles swallowing his limbs, the edge of the bathtub digging into his back.

And Seonghwa's eyes were on his face, gauging every miniscule movement he made. It was then Wooyoung suddenly realized just how uneasy and disturbed the older man made him feel.

"I should tell him to go, right?" Seonghwa's question sounded like a definitive statement more than anything else. Like he _would_ tell Jongho to go whether Wooyoung had a say in it or not, and that irked him even further. "You're having a bath. It's rude to be interrupted just like that."

"No!" Wooyoung answered, louder than necessary. At Seonghwa's raised eyebrows, he promptly added, "I mean -- I'm going to see him. I'll get myself cleaned and stuff."

"You don't need to see him," the older argued, and if this were any other situation, Wooyoung would've rolled his eyes at the nagging lilt to his voice. "I can just deliver whatever message you have."

"No."

Seonghwa knelt before him, making Wooyoung blink in surprise. The man leaned in until their faces were _centimeters_ apart, so close Wooyoung could see the curve of his lashes in fine detail.

His heart stuttered at Seonghwa's proximity. "Wh...What are you doing?"

The older reached out, pads of his fingers tender against Wooyoung's cheek and jaw. The younger forced himself not to give in to Seonghwa's warm touch, but it wasn't like he could pull himself away either.

Seonghwa's brown eyes were blacker than usual, reflecting a bottomless sky void of stars. But he was smiling, lips curled in that sort of way that looked cunning, yet welcoming and sincere at the same time. It drove Wooyoung mad.

"I'll talk to Jongho myself. And _you_ ," Shudders ran down Wooyoung's spine as Seonghwa's slender fingers played with his damp locks, "should just focus on getting your pretty self all cleaned up, okay?"

"I..." Wooyoung swallowed, felt his face burn. An embarrassing little groan escaped his lips just as Seonghwa's fingers travelled to the lower half of his hair, stroking it.

The sound seemed to motivate Seonghwa, because the next thing Wooyoung knew, the older's lips were right beside his ear, rubbing lightly against the flushed cartilage. "Did you like that, dear?"

Images of Seonghwa's velvety lips on his, teeth nipping at his skin clung to Wooyoung's mind that very second, reminding him all too well about the grave mistake he'd made. He just fucking did what he'd sworn to himself _never_ to do again, and the all-too-familiar shame and self-hatred had wormed their way into his system, eating him alive.

He needed to get out of here _right now_ \-- needed to leave before he did something he'd regret even more later.

He swung his head the other direction before Seonghwa could _kiss_ him again, feeling like he'd cry.

"Wooyoung." The disappointment in Seonghwa's tone lingered in the atmosphere, spoiling whatever pleasantness remained.

"Tell Jongho to wait outside for me. I'll see him after I get myself dressed."

Seonghwa's dark eyebrows were furrowed, eyes boiling over with distaste. It didn't take long for Wooyoung to figure who it'd been intended for. "...Alright."

"Don't do anything to him." Wooyoung had no idea why he'd felt the need to add that in, but with the way the older's shoulders sagged, relief slipped into him that he'd mentioned it.

Seonghwa turned from where he stood by the door. "Why would you think that?"

Wooyoung avoided the man's stare. "It was a joke."

Seonghwa didn't reply, he just left. As soon as he did, Wooyoung's chest suddenly felt a million times lighter.

He didn't waste time getting himself cleaned up, trying his absolute best to kick everything that'd happened in that bathroom to the deepest crevice of his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, he could still feel the ghost of Seonghwa's hands on his skin, feel his lips on his body -- _everywhere_.

It was like his mind had infused its personal timer, which was now ticking down to his internal destruction. As he shoved his sweater down his neck, pushed himself into his pants and rushed out of his bedroom, it continued to tick, growing louder and faster until it suffocated him. He began to panic.

And then he saw Jongho's face.

The younger male stood just outside the doorway, phone in hand as he scrolled through whatever, but even with that it was deathly obvious how _uncomfortable_ he was. He looked so out of place at the porch, acting as if Mingi's repeated stares weren't affecting him, that Wooyoung felt bad the boy had to wait for him.

He cleared his throat, earning Jongho's attention in a heartbeat. Almost immediately, Mingi went inside, shoulders lightly rubbing his. Wooyoung shivered.

"Wooyoung?" Jongho's face broke into one of sheer relief. "Oh my god. Are you okay?"

Guilt weighed down on Wooyoung's chest. "I am. I'm so sorry I was so terrible at answering your calls and texts. You really didn't need to come see me."

Like always, Jongho just waved everything off with a laugh. He jutted a thumb at the car a couple feet away, which Wooyoung quickly realized had people in it. "Jinah and her friends drove me here, and although they're probably currently dozing off right now, I can assure you that they don't mind at all. Really."

Wooyoung couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Yeah. They look like they're having fun."

"So much fun," Jongho mirrored, but didn't say much else.

Wooyoung chewed his lip, disliking the odd silence that soon fell on them. Rubbing his arms to generate some warmth, he opened his mouth to add something when he noticed Jongho's eyes on his neck.

Absently, he touched the area. Blood rushed to his face when he remembered Seonghwa particularly paying close attention to it earlier. Fuck.

"Uhm," Wooyoung spoke up, drawing the younger's eyes to his face. It was incredibly hard to figure out what Jongho was thinking of him at that moment. Was he disgusted, mad, or unfazed by the sight of them? The marks scorched his skin like a branding iron. "Are your classes going well?"

"Yep. Dandy," Jongho replied a little too quickly.

Wooyoung pulled at a lock of his hair, wishing the ground would just rip open and have him for dinner. Why the hell did this have to happen?

If things weren't already weird enough, Jongho's gaze then lingered somewhere behind him, an unfamiliar seriousness taking over his features.

Wooyoung's suspicions were unfortunately confirmed when he heard the husky voice of the man who was beginning to turn into his living nightmare.

"Everything okay there?"

Wooyoung now wanted Jongho gone, wanted _himself_ gone. Seonghwa and Jongho were both watching him now, and _fuck_ , he wanted to vanish into thin air. The previously soothing breeze felt like poison to his lungs, his heart beating a mile per minute under his ribs.

"Everything's fine." It was a miracle Wooyoung's voice didn't break the second he met Seonghwa's intense set of eyes. Before he thought twice about it, he took Jongho by the elbow and dragged him towards the car sitting on the road.

"Wooyoung -- " the younger was startled, understandably so. He kept looking between him and Seonghwa -- who remained where he stood, unmoving -- and it made Wooyoung a lot more furious than he needed to be. He hated that Jongho stared at the oldest like he could _kill_ him, because what could he do?

"There. We're a little safer now," he said. "Don't mind Seonghwa. He's nosy, just like the others."

"Oh... Okay." Jongho still looked unsure. He cleared his throat. "Well, uh, are you doing something this weekend?"

Wooyoung thought of Yeosang and the job he'd offered him. But with the man's sudden and abrupt disappearance, he didn't want to get his hopes up too high in case he'd already ditched him, which, with every hour that passed without a word from the man, seemed more and more likely.

He pulled at the hemline of his sweater, hoping his discouragement wasn't too obvious. "No, why?"

"Let's go somewhere. Together." Jongho had his lower lip between his teeth, nervousness speckling his autumnal brown eyes. "Only if you want."

"I dunno..." Wooyoung crossed his arms, deciding to tease the taller. He tilted his head and smirked. "Depends on where you're planning to go..."

Was that red on Jongho's cheeks? Wooyoung finalized it was too dark around here to make assumptions.

"Just for that, I'm keeping it a secret for the next day," Jongho answered, still appearing a little shaken up from the older's teasing. "I hope I see your ass at school tomorrow."

Wooyoung chuckled. "You will."

Jongho paused, mulling over something. The harsh shadows did nothing to lessen his gentle, boyish looks.

 _He's just like a cuddly bear_. Wooyoung smiled at the thought. "What?"

Jongho lifted his pinky finger. "Pinky promise me you'll be there tomorrow?"

In other circumstances, Wooyoung would've laughed at how childish this all was. But the younger sounded so serious, so honest it made him feel like a jerk for ever finding the humour in it.

So, he linked their pinkies, biting the inside of his cheek. "...I promise. Of course I will."

"Thanks." Once again, Wooyoung thought he'd totally imagined Jongho holding his hand longer than necessary. He blinked when the younger stepped closer, eyes squinted like he was trying to discover something.

" _Wow_ you smell nice. You smell _so nice_. Like flowers. Did you take a shower or something?"

Wooyoung couldn't help it. He laughed, bright and airy, into his palm. He definitely hadn't expected Jongho to say something like _that_. And of course, the younger's smug grin sent him into another fit of giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" Jongho questioned, but it was clear he was highly enjoying this.

"No idea. Just -- " Wooyoung inhaled a shallow breath, trying to dial it down with the laughing, "you're so funny. _Why_?"

"I guess I was born this way, though I'm no Lady Gaga but," Jongho casually shrugged, causing the older's grin to broaden.

Wooyoung was going to say something else -- maybe something along the lines of how Jongho's strawberry red hair and forest green hoodie made him look like a cute watermelon -- but he stopped as soon as he witnessed the taller boy casting a wary glance over his shoulder at the apartment.

Wooyoung followed his gaze to the man still standing there by the doorway, watching them. Pale light spilled out of the opening on Seonghwa's stagnant silhouette, making him look like a ghoul. And just like that, all laughter died in Wooyoung's throat.

He pretended the man's unrelenting stares didn't bother him even though they really freaking did. "Hey, Jongho?"

Jongho snapped out of his fear-induced daze. "Hm?"

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you." Jongho flashed his familiar gummy smile, momentarily distracted from Seonghwa's watchful surveillance. Wooyoung wished he could also forget about the oldest that easily.

Wooyoung watched as Jongho entered the car, a drowsy Jinah excitedly waving when she spotted him. Wooyoung waved back, fiddling anxiously with his sweater sleeves as Jinah soon pulled the car away.

Once they were gone, Wooyoung sighed. He turned around, ready to head back inside when he nearly bumped into Seonghwa's chest. The man steadied him as quick as lightning.

"You okay?" Seonghwa asked, his hands still framing Wooyoung's shoulders.

"Mhm." _Please let me go_. "I just...missed a step, is all."

The moon was full tonight, encasing half of Seonghwa's face in white while the other half was creeping in darkness. It freaked Wooyoung out more than it should've.

"Dinner?" Seonghwa sounded hopeful.

"I actually..." Wooyoung's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when his stomach dramatically rumbled right then, disintegrating whatever excuse he could've cooked up into dust. "Uh."

Seonghwa grinned, looking satisfied. "Looks like you're _really_ hungry. Hongjoong and I made chicken."

Wooyoung parted his lips to protest, but nothing came out. Crap.

He allowed Seonghwa to lead him inside, pretending he didn't see how eager the older was to bring him in and shut them off from the rest of the world.

Dinner commenced with San and Hongjoong conversing vibrantly as if Yunho and Yeosang hadn't just left. Seonghwa joined them now and then but mostly kept quiet, while Mingi barely ate anything, shut off from everyone else.

Wooyoung couldn't stomach down any of the food he'd been served. The chicken didn't even _taste_ like chicken, and he felt like he was going to go _berserk_ if he saw another red food less than twenty-four hours from now. And if things weren't already bad enough, he kept having the sneaking suspicion that he _forgot_ something again.

He didn't have time to ponder more on it because next thing he knew, he was sprinting towards the nearest bathroom, head pounding and stomach twisting.

Cold sweat drizzled down his matted hairline as he hurled into the toilet bowl. His body trembled, and he clenched his eyes shut as the bitter taste of bile invaded his mouth. He wanted to throw up again.

The fluorescent lights grew hazy, and all Wooyoung could focus on was his rapidly heaving chest and how desperately he wished he died. Maybe he even had.

Someone knocked on the door, but it failed to register in Wooyoung's frantic mind. He was still shaken up after puking his guts out, staring blankly at the ugly green vomit in the toilet. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Hands carded through his damp hair, unmindful of the mess he'd made as they flushed it down and away from his sight. Wooyoung then felt long arms wrapping around his shaking form, sweet lemon quickly drenching his senses.

"I'm so sorry Youngie." Seonghwa guided him to the sink, still massaging his scalp with his fingers. "Your tummy hurt really bad, right?"

Wooyoung flicked open the faucet and cupped his twitching palms to guzzle the water that'd gathered there. Then, he rinsed his mouth with it to get rid of the horrid residual taste. Drink, rinse, repeat. He kept his gaze down the entire time, too ashamed to look Seonghwa in the eye.

Seonghwa smoothed his unruly brown curls with cautious fingers when he was done, and to be honest, Wooyoung needed it right now. He was confused, tired, and so fed up. He needed something to hold on to, something to keep him afloat.

"I don't know what's happening to me," he suddenly sputtered, unable to hide how insecure he truly felt at that moment. "It's like -- it's like one second, I feel fine. _Okay_. B-But then, I suddenly feel _different_. Like I said or did something super fucked up that I don't remember. I-I don't feel like myself, and I hate that. I hate that so, _so_ much."

Seonghwa gently pressed his head to his chest, and Wooyoung held on to the man's back, relaxing into his hug. "You can't hate yourself, bubby. There's nothing about you that's worth hating. You're perfect just the way you are."

"I don't even know _myself_ , Seonghwa." Wooyoung didn't know he'd been crying until the older man had wiped off his tears with his thumb. He should've been embarrassed, but he was too exhausted to feel anything. All he wanted was to be held. "I don't know myself anymore..."

"And who says you have to?" Seonghwa said, lips brushing the shorter's forehead. "You should just do what you like, give in to whatever you feel. Let your desires consume you..."

Wooyoung stared the mirror, catching Seonghwa's sultry gaze. He gulped, ultra aware of the man's arms surrounding him, of his hushed kissed to his temple.

"Be passionate," the older kissed his reddening cheek. "Love," another kiss, "with no worries of tomorrow..."

Wooyoung bit his lip so hard it hard as he felt Seonghwa's big hands inching down his waist, sizzling up the already heated atmosphere. He felt the man's lips on his neck -- at the same place Jongho had seen it, and it made him feel _wanted_ in the most absurd of ways.

" _Fall_..." Seonghwa whispered into Wooyoung's ear, chilling him to the core. Butterflies fought in his stomach at the implications of the older's words, and god, every inch of him _pleaded_ to be satiated.

But then Seonghwa exited the bathroom. The disgrace Wooyoung felt right then shredded him to pieces, and he screamed into his hands.

For the first time in a long time, Wooyoung had no dreams that night.

* * *

Wooyoung awoke to his Corgi plushie (which he named Pluto) mushed against his cheek, head empty and serene for a few glorious moments before last night's train wreck hit him full force. 

He succeeded at ignoring what Seonghwa had told him in that bathroom as he showered, got dressed and strolled to the kitchen. But everything came rushing back when he saw just Hongjoong and San at the island, no one else in sight. 

"Hey," Hongjoong greeted, and then he was out of the kitchen. 

The silence was eerie, taking its toll on Wooyoung who began to feel that everything was somewhat his fault.

"Is something wrong?" Wooyoung asked San, unable to take it anymore. 

"What is?" The older man looked up from his toast. He obviously hadn't noticed the weird silence, or maybe he had and just didn't care. Wooyoung wanted to be as nonchalant about everything as he was.

"Where are the others?" Wooyoung couldn't prevent himself from thinking about Yeosang and Yunho, whose disappearances still baffled him. 

"Oh," San chuckled, "Mingi and Seonghwa?"

Wooyoung's ears warmed at the mention of the oldest. He hoped it didn't show too much. "Yes."

"Mingi has classes to go to, and he's an early bird, so." San took a big bite of his toast. "And Seonghwa left an hour ago."

" _An hour ago_?" Wooyoung repeated, making it known just how astounded he was. It wasn't even half past five yet. What could Seonghwa be doing do early in the morning?

_It's none of your business_ , his mind spat.

"You don't need to be worried." San's smirk made Wooyoung all the more embarrassed. "Seonghwa can take care of himself. But...I think he'll really appreciate you getting all worked up over him."

"I'm not worried about him," Wooyoung denied, hating how the older didn't seem to believe him. "Seriously. I'm _not_."

  
San shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." He got up, gesturing at his empty plate. "Feeling for some toast?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." But Wooyoung wouldn't stop thinking about why Seonghwa had left so early.

* * * 

  
Wooyoung's dance classes flew by in a distracted, frenzied blur, leaving him a sweaty, panting mess by the end of it. He'd managed to get the most of the new choreography down despite him missing a couple classes, and surprisingly make a few new friends without fucking things up even with how batshit crazy his thoughts were beginning to get.

He only felt like an actual normal, _living_ person once he met up with Jongho's grinning self in front of the campus library. The younger pulled him into a swift hug as soon as he was spotted, which, honestly, Wooyoung needed right now.

"Dang. Missed me that much?" Wooyoung joked, to which Jongho just heartily laughed at.

"I do. Come," he held the older's bicep, gentle enough to not inflict any sort of discomfort. Wooyoung appreciated it as it hadn't been long since he'd finished utilizing his joints and muscles. "I wanna show you something."

"What's with all the surprises lately?"

"Shh," came the younger's reply, which got Wooyoung even more curious.

Jongho didn't take them to the cafeteria like he'd expected. Instead, he brought them over to this café place with strung fairy lights, muted, minimalistic decor and comfy beanbag chairs that Wooyoung immediately took a liking to.

"What is this place?" He asked, awestruck.

" _Twilight_. I mean, the name, not the whole movie franchise," Jongho replied, chuckling at himself. Wooyoung smiled as well. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Yep. And aesthetic too," Wooyoung replied, looking around the cafe. It was so _open_ , so cozy and freeing that he quickly felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His body relaxed. "I really love it."

Jongho's eyes stayed on his face for a few prolonged seconds, and then he cleared his throat. "Cool. I mean, it's cool that you like it." He rubbed his hands together. "Hey, how's that plushie I got you? Gave you sweet dreams?"

"You mean Pluto?"

Jongho laughed, pulling out his laptop. "Pluto?"

"Mhm. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." Jongho made eye contact with him again. "It's cute. Really cute."

Wooyoung got himself a simple cheesecake and a smoothie because he wasn't a big fan of coffee, while Jongho bought a latte for himself since he wasn't in the mood to eat anything.

"So," Wooyoung started after minutes of comfortable silence. "Where are you taking me this weekend? You said you'd tell me, remember?"

He hoped the younger did. After everything that'd taken place thus far, he itched to spend as much time outside that apartment as he could. He wasn't stupid, he knew something sinister was going on with his housemates, and he wanted no part of it.

"Well, uh, before I tell you anything, I've got something to show you on the laptop. Promise you won't get creeped out or anything. Got the WiFi password from Jinsoul over there," Jongho explained, briefly gesturing at the blond haired girl that'd served them their order. He typed something out on his laptop, urging Wooyoung to scoot closer.

Wooyoung sipped from his straw, halting as he saw some news article plastered across the screen. He mindlessly read through the words until he reached that specific picture at the end. "What..."

Jongho looked at him, concern prevalent in his eyes. "I came across the news article a few days ago, felt the need to show it to you."

Wooyoung felt his insides churn at the photo on the screen of the two kids that looked like Seonghwa. He went back to all their conversations, realizing the older had never mentioned having a twin brother who'd passed away. The fact that he only found out about it from Jongho made him uneasy.

He quickly averted his stare, blinking to erase the blank, unsettling expressions of Seonghwa and his twin off his mind. It didn't work.

"Why," he inhaled, "why did you show this to me?"

Jongho's continuous worried glances were starting to agitate him. "Because I want you to be careful, Wooyoung."

"I _am_ ," Wooyoung bit back, harsher than necessary. He fiddled with his straw to calm himself, head spinning. "Is that why you took me here? To talk about _Seonghwa_?"

" _No_ ," Jongho's eyes were wide. "I -- I brought us here to spend time together."

"Then why did you have to show me that article? Why did you have to bring him up?"

Jongho's jaw clenched, hands forming fists on the table. He looked mad, not at Wooyoung, but at himself. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Wooyoung, in an attempt to distract himself, observed each and every inch of the café. He took in the blinds, homey decor and the smiling barista scribbling down one customer's order. There was someone there too, off to the side in dark clothing and a bucket hat that Wooyoung hadn't seen when he'd first entered.

As soon as they noticed Wooyoung's stare, they stood up and rushed out of the café, their gait, curved nose and strikingly distinctive lips looking like...like _Seonghwa_.

An insane, unprecedented kind of rage swarmed his body, lighting it ablaze. He pushed his chair to the back, ignoring Jongho's alarmed stare.

"W-Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a sec." Leaving his bag and phone at their table, Wooyoung impatiently jogged out of the cafe, eyes darting everywhere to find where Seonghwa had gone to.

There, by some jewelry store, was the man, head lowered and bucket hat displaying a bit of his newly dyed _black_ hair. As if he'd felt Wooyoung's presence, he quickened his space, disappearing amongst the congregation of busy pedestrians.

Wooyoung raced into the crowd, determined to catch him. And even when he didn't see the older, he kept looking around, not allowing any room for discouragement.

 _Where did you go?_ People briskly walked by, buildings meshing into blurs as he continued to run, searching for Seonghwa. But the more he looked, the angrier he became, because the man seemed to have completely vanished.

Lungs aching for air, he leant against the wall of some trinket shop, letting the frustration of today's events consume him.

He'd just seen Seonghwa, so how did the man vanish so _quickly_? It was like he'd never been there at all, causing Wooyoung to wonder if he'd been seeing things again. _Maybe he'd hallucinated everything_.

He re-entered Twilight cafe and saw Jongho sitting where he'd left him.

Wooyoung was sure his irritation was so fucking obvious on his face, but fortunately Jongho didn't question it. He passed the shorter boy his phone instead.

"You, uh, you got a message."

Wooyoung collapsed on his chair as he unlocked his phone, pressing on the iMessage app. As soon as he did, he regretted it.

\- **unknown number**  
 _Come home Wooyoung._  
 _Your mother and I miss you_

There were other messages from that exact number, but Wooyoung didn't open them because he didn't want them to know he'd read their message.

 _Fuck, this cannot be happening_.

"Woo, are you okay?" Jongho asked, definitely taking notice of how upset Wooyoung had gotten.

 _No I'm not_. "I'm okay." Wooyoung pocketed his phone, unable to hide the way his hands trembled. He forced a smile for good measure. "Anyway, where are you planning on taking me this weekend? We never got around to taking about it."

* * *

It took half an hour for Wooyoung to get to the apartment that afternoon after San had dropped him and drove off, fifteen minutes to realize he was alone, three minutes to gather up the courage to stand in front of the stairwell leading upstairs, and a second of thinking before he went up, intending to explore the area.

At this point, he was _sick_ of everyone lying to his face and hiding things from him. He was tired of being left in the dark and forced to comply while other people dictated what he should and shouldn't do. This time around, he was doing things his own way regardless of the consequences. 

Wooyoung wasn't surprised when he was met with a partially dark hallway. The temperature was on the lower side, bringing about a number of unwanted goosebumps on his arms. 

He walked further until he passed by Hongjoong's room. The door was shut, and when he twisted the knob, he winced at how _cold_ it felt. Like no one had used it in a while.

Realizing the door was locked after one or two unsuccessful attempts at opening it, Wooyoung continued on his venture, trying not to let the overbearing silence and still shadows get to him. 

He tried to open every door he saw, only a little disappointed when they didn't budge. It was when he stopped at the end of the hallway that he saw the door to the last room ajar, and immediately he walked to it, needing to see what was inside. 

It was even _darker_ inside there than out, and so, so freezing that Wooyoung was afraid he'd get hypothermia the more time he spent loitering around. In the corner, submerged in the disturbing mist that stifled the room, laid what looked like a _freezer_.

Something slammed shut at that very moment, frightening Wooyoung. He turned to get the hell out of that room before something happened to him, but halted in his tracks at the new person now standing in the doorway. 

Shadows danced over their pallid features, frazzled red hair appearing a dead grey under the dim lighting of the room. _Hongjoong_.

Before Wooyoung had the chance to blink, he was flung against the closest wall, sharp pain tearing into his skull. 

Up close, Hongjoong's eyes looked _crazed_ , pupils blown wide and a demented smile splitting his face in half. He looked nothing like the person Wooyoung had seen this morning, and that thought alone _terrified_ him to bits.

  
Hongjoong grabbed his hair, yanking it roughly. "Well, well, well. What are _you_ doing here, hm?"

Wooyoung swallowed thickly, feeling like he was going to die.


	11. hellish ; eleven

_tw/cw: murder and blood_ _, sparse_ _sexual_ _content_

* * *

  
Wooyoung felt like his hair was going to get ripped from his skull with how tightly Hongjoong held on to it.

"You did a bad, _bad_ thing by coming here." Hongjoong's voice was slurred, incomprehensible. He looked high off something, and the realization filled Wooyoung with an overwhelming sense of dread. Hongjoong wasn't himself right now, so there was no telling what he could do to him once prompted. "You need to learn your place, _Woo-young_..."

The childish way the older said his name gave Wooyoung chills. He guessed his terrified expression must've been evident, because Hongjoong threw his head back and laughed boisterously, as if this was nothing but some cruel, sick _joke_.

Ignoring his rapid heartbeat and the nausea in his stomach, Wooyoung took a deep breath and then headbutted Hongjoong straight on the nose. The older man let out a deafening yelp, but Wooyoung didn't wait for him to react.

In an instant he'd raced out of that freezing cold room. His breath came out in frenzied pants, joints contracting painfully due to the sudden force he put on them.

He felt like crying when something latched on to his leg right then, causing him to nearly hit his head on the hard floor.

"Where do you _think_ you're _going_?" Hongjoong snarled, cackling madly. Wooyoung whimpered in agony as he roughly twisted his leg, a whole new wave of pain slicing through him.

Wooyoung didn't stay still. He attempted kicking the older's face, but Hongjoong stubbornly held on to him.

"Stay still," Hongjoong grinned, wide eyes alight with gratification, "and I _might_ just make this easier on you."

"Let me go you sick fuck!" Wooyoung yelled, thrashing within Hongjoong's strong grip. His heart raced like mad as panic settled in, because _he didn't want to die._

Hongjoong didn't listen. He had Wooyoung pinned under him in no time, knees digging harshly into his ribs. Wooyoung tried to punch him anywhere he could, but Hongjoong missed every time, wringing his arms together before they had the chance to cause any damage.

"Let me _go_!" Wooyoung roared, hot, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. "I did nothing wrong! _L_ _et me go_!"

"Shut the _fuck_ up," Hongjoong spat, clamping a heavy hand over Wooyoung's mouth. He winced just as the younger proceeded to bite the skin, only to press even harder, almost suffocating him.

"Hwa should've gotten rid of you a long, long time ago," Hongjoong whispered, his tuts meshing with Wooyoung's muffled cries. "You're too... _volatile_. It's infuriating."

Wooyoung's eyes widened at the pocket knife now dangling inches from his face, sharply glinting in the dark. Fear seized his veins as he continued to wriggle about to free himself, all to no avail.

"But it's clear he won't do anything to you." Hongjoong stared at the knife with a joyous giggle as Wooyoung's eyes overflowed with terror. "So I should just..." the man smiled down at Wooyoung, "do the honours, I guess."

Wooyoung screamed when he felt the icy knife prick his burning neck, causing Hongjoong to heartily chuckle.

"Don't worry, Wooyoung," the man drawled, gaze focused on the younger's writhing body, "this will all be over before you even know it."

Everything happened before Wooyoung had the chance to process it.

One second, he had Hongjoong on top of him, about to cut him up with a knife, and the next he saw the man splayed on the floor, dark red liquid pouring out of his skull. A black haired Seonghwa stood over him, a metal drawer box in his hand that was smeared with what looked a lot like blood. _Hongjoong's_ blood.

A piercing cry tore out of Wooyoung's throat that very second, horrified at the ghastly scene in front of him. _This couldn't be fucking happening_.

Seonghwa himself looked stupefied, at a loss of words at what he'd just done. He took a step back, the drawer box clattering against the floor.

"Y-You..." Wooyoung's voice had left him. He gulped once Seonghwa's dark, distressed eyes fell on him. Suddenly, he felt as if the real danger had been the man all along. "You killed H-Hongjoong..."

"Wooyoung," Seonghwa began, his voice cracking. He paused like he needed a second to steady himself. "Wooyoung..."

"You killed him!" Wooyoung exclaimed. He tried to stand up and leave, but his sore limbs made moving all the more difficult. He resorted to crawling away. "You _murdered_ him. You murdered your friend!"

"Please, I -- " tears built up in Seonghwa's eyes. "I didn't mean to." He pointed an accusing finger at Hongjoong's dead body. "He -- he tried to _harm_ you, Wooyoung. I-I _couldn't_ let that happen. I couldn't -- "

"Just _shut up_!" Wooyoung slammed his hands over his ears to rid them of the older's incessant blubbering. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Seonghwa dropped to his knees, apologies spewing left and right out of his lips. "I'm so sorry, Wooyoung. Please, please forgive me."

"You're a fucking _psycho_ ," Wooyoung seethed, his anger and frustration rising through the roof at the utterly _broken_ look on Seonghwa's face because of his words. "You're a stupid, insane piece of shit that deserves to die! _Go die goddammit_!"

"I'm so sorry," Seonghwa bawled into his hands, the sound too excruciating to bear. His face was pink and eyes bloodshot, lips trembling with more and more rushed apologies. "Forgive me, please. I-I did it for you. I didn't want you to die. P-Please understand that, Wooyoung."

Wooyoung gritted his teeth together, realizing he was crying too. "I hate you. I hate you _so much_! Leave me alone!"

"Wooyoung, please," Seonghwa wept, dragging himself closer to him. He held on to his wrists, slippery blood sticking to them.

"Let go!" Wooyoung yelled, shell-shocked at the older's sudden closeness. He smacked his hands off, only for Seonghwa to grab his wrists again.

The man looked absolutely petrified, lost, like he didn't know what to do anymore. The poignant sorrow in his eyes drove Wooyoung crazy. "Wooyoung, I need you, please. I need you in my life. I can't live without you. I can't -- I'll _die_. Please."

"Then _die_ ," Wooyoung replied. A vicious sense of comfort fluttered in his chest at the despair in Seonghwa's eyes. "It'll make me the _happiest_ person in the entire fucking world."

"You don't mean that." Seonghwa kept shedding tears, kept choking up on his words like a big baby. It was disgustingly pitiful. "Don't leave me, Wooyoung. I don't know what I'd do -- what I'd do without you."

"Please don't leave me," he repeated, fisting Wooyoung's shirt and burying his head on his chest, and all the younger could do was look at Hongjoong's motionless corpse in the distance. "I-I _love you_."

"Shut the hell up," Wooyoung commanded. The nefarious undertone to his voice frightened him, as it was one he'd never heard before. "You're incapable of loving anyone. You're nothing but an idiotic, lowlife murderer."

Seonghwa's tears were now soaking through his shirt, wetting his body, and it infuriated him. He gripped the man's dark hair, tugging harshly at it. He had Seonghwa's face bared in no time, the older still sobbing quietly.

"Go take that knife over there," Wooyoung instructed, tone dark. Seonghwa rubbed his hands together as if asking the younger to spare him. "Didn't you hear me? Go take that fucking knife you son of a bitch!"

Seonghwa stumbled off, grabbing the knife from Hongjoong's limp fingers. His hands shook, lips quivering and eyes lowered as he made his way back to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung eyed the knife dripping with blood, disjointed memories of shattered vases and dead eyes stainting his mind like a kaleidoscope. "Hand it over."

Seonghwa did, gingerly. He was still a crying, emotional mess. "Please, Wooyoung. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill Hongjoong. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

Wooyoung, at that moment, realized how _easy_ it would've been to give in to his urges and rid Seonghwa of his life once and for all, but _something_ was stopping him. As he looked into the older's pleading eyes, he was suddenly reminded of the times his parents would lock him up in his room, forbidding him from interacting with others in case he'd ' _acted out'_ again. He suddenly remembered all the nights he'd spent sobbing as a result of those vivid nightmares he frequently had, preventing him from getting sleep.

Seonghwa's eyes reminded him of his painful, nostalgic past, and it made his heart ache.

"I'll do anything, Wooyoung. Please don't kill me. I love you, always have." Seonghwa's face was drowned in tears. "E-Ever since I s-saw you. You probably don't remember me then, but it's okay. Because -- because I remember you. I've loved you since then, Wooyoung."

The knife tumbled onto the floor.

Wooyoung felt himself swallow as Seonghwa fell into his embrace, holding him like he wasn't ever planning on letting go.

"I love you so, so much Youngie. You make me so happy. Please don't hate me. I won't survive without you," Seonghwa babbled, sniffling into Wooyoung's chest.

"You... _killed_ someone, Seonghwa," Wooyoung said, despising how shaken up and affected he'd gotten due to the older's tears. "I saw you with my own eyes."

Seonghwa looked up, round eyes displaying clear guilt. "I'm so sorry. I did it for you, Wooyoung. Can't you see?" He lightly cupped his face. "I can do _anything_ for you, anything you want. You're the most important person to me, and _no one_ \-- no one else even comes close."

Wooyoung's eyes fell shut as Seonghwa delicately, softly kissed him, savouring the moment. And hell, he wanted to laugh and bawl until he had no tears left at the absurdity of it all, because what was happening to him? He had no idea anymore.

He shuddered, heart soaring when the older man clambered over him, deepening their kiss. The hallway reeked with the repulsive stench of blood, but all that mattered was Seonghwa's hands slithering under his shirt, lips leaving a trail of warm kisses down his collarbone.

He moaned as Seonghwa grinded on him, his jeans tightening at the friction. Teardrops slipped down his eyes just as the older's lips connected with his once more. He loathed himself for loving this.

Something draped over Wooyoung's nose right then, blocking his airways. He tried to pull it off, but a certain drowsiness quickly overcame him. He soon went out like a light.

Seonghwa carried him bridal style down the stairs, only stopping when he spotted San at the bottom.

"What happened?" San's eyes were aghast, anxiously nibbling his lip. His hands were fisted, knuckles stark white. "Why is Wooyoung unconscious?"

"Hongjoong..." Seonghwa brought Wooyoung closer to his chest, "Hongjoong is dead."

San didn't hesitate. He clumsily rushed up the stairs, and the woeful wail that escaped him seconds later was one Seonghwa would never forget.

* * *

  
\- **unknown number**  
 _stay away from wooyoung_

\- **jongho**  
 _what?_

\- **unknown number**  
 _he doesn't need you_  
 _he despises you and wants you gone_

\- **jongho**  
 _excuse me??_

\- **jongho**  
 _who the hell are you?_

\- **unknown number**  
 _stop talking to wooyoung if you know what's good for you_

\- **jongho**  
 _are you_ _one of wooyoung's roommates?_  
 _is this some stupid prank or what?_

\- **jongho**  
 _because until wooyoung tells me to my face that he doesn't want my company, i'm not listening to some stranger that's too much of a coward to reveal their identity about what i should or shouldn't do with him._

\- **unknown number**  
 _watch your back_

\- **jongho**  
 _you know this counts as a threat, right?_  
 _i can just report you to the police_

\- **unknown number**  
 _leave wooyoung alone or you'll regret it_

\- **jongho**  
 _are you park seonghwa??_  
 _i'm sure you are_

\- **unknown number**  
 _yes i am_  
 _what about it?_

\- **jongho**  
 _nothing_  
 _i just think it's very creepy and strange of you to force me to stay away from wooyoung, who is my friend btw, just because you don't like it_

\- **unknown number**  
 _and thats what he'll always be to you._  
 _a friend_

\- **jongho**  
 _what are you talking about?_

\- **unknown number**  
 _wooyoung loves me._

\- **unknown number**  
 _he kissed me countless times, told me how much he cares about me and how much he needs me in his life_

\- **unknown number**  
 _he can't live without me_

\- **unknown number**  
 _we have feelings for each other_

\- **unknown number**  
 _i know you like him, but he already has me_

\- **unknown number**  
 _and he'll continue to have me_  
 _there's no room for you_  
seen

* * * 

  
Wooyoung let out a pleasured moan as Seonghwa slipped out of him and onto the pillows, hair matted with sweat and dazed eyes set on him.

Goosebumps spread over Wooyoung's skin at the loss of contact, and as if Seonghwa had noticed that, he pulled him close, muscled arms wrapped around his bare body.

Wooyoung had woken up a while ago only to find himself on Seonghwa's bed. As soon as the man realized, he'd started with his bullshit lies again, annoying Wooyoung and shoving him further into hopelessness. He felt he was losing control and it was something he greatly feared. Next thing he knew he smashed his lips against Seonghwa's, fingers unbuckling the man's jeans, and _everything else_ that happened after that was a lustful, carnal haze.

"...I loved it," Seonghwa sounded amazed, like he couldn't believe what they'd done. He looked at Wooyoung with so much adoration it made him guilty, even when he knew he had nothing to be guilty about. "I love you."

Wooyoung didn't love him, _not even close_. He'd only had sex with him for his personal gain, and the realization had his moral compass in shambles. What was he turning into?

Instead of replying, he deeply kissed Seonghwa, rubbing his hands down his body and feeling the older pleasantly shiver and hum into his mouth.

"Wooyoung -- " He groaned roughly, shallow, excited breaths fanning Wooyoung's face as he rolled them over so he was on top, straddling him.

"You want me, right?" Wooyoung didn't know how his voice sounded so direct when his heart was currently racing a mile per minute.

"I want you so bad," Seonghwa whined, his hands running all over his chest and waist. His eyes shimmered with need, staring at Wooyoung like he was precious treasure. _His_ precious treasure.

Wooyoung rocked his hips against his thighs, feeling the older become like putty under him. It rejuvenated Wooyoung in the sickest of ways, and when he clawed his hips, hearing the man whimper in pain and enjoyment, a sly smile stretched over his face.

"What happened to Hongjoong?"

"Youngie -- " Seonghwa gasped as the smaller male grabbed his face, digging his fingers so deep it bruised.

" _Where is he_?"

Seonghwa moaned as Wooyoung palmed him, eyed squeezing shut at the pressure.

"Open your eyes and tell me where he is."

"He -- " Seonghwa hiccuped just as Wooyoung began sucking his burning skin. "San and Mingi, th...they took him out. B-Buried him. And they haven't returned."

"So they knew you killed him, but did nothing," Wooyoung remarked, Seonghwa panting heavily while he left hickeys all over his jaw. " _Answer me_."

"They didn't do anything because..." Seonghwa gulped thickly as Wooyoung sank himself on his member, riding him. "Because they l-listen to me. They listen and obey."

"Have you killed others too?" Wooyoung questioned. "Tell me."

"We have."

"And what do you do with their bodies?"

Seonghwa shook his head. "Please, Wooyoung..."

" _Answer me_!" Wooyoung exclaimed, increasing his pace. "Answer me Seonghwa, or I _swear_ I'll ruin you."

He wiped off the first sign of tears off the older's face, hating how bad he felt for him. "Please, just tell me everything. You said I just needed to ask, remember? You told me you'd do anything for me. Don't you love me?"

"I love you," Seonghwa answered with so much conviction. "Only you."

"Then answer my question."

"W-We cut them up and bury them. Sometimes... we just feel like killing others, and then we go out, bring them here, and kill them all," the older man said. He was out of it, basking in the high Wooyoung's warm body provided.

His breathing stuttered as Wooyoung continued to ride him.

"Good job, baby." Wooyoung kissed his cheek. "Now, tell me what _really_ happened to Yunho and Yeosang."

"Yeosang, he killed himself. And Yunho..." Seonghwa's glazed eyes met his. "I -- I can't -- "

Wooyoung peppered kisses all over his chest. "Tell me what happened to him."

"He and Mingi broke up," Seonghwa hurriedly explained. "They broke up and Yunho left. He didn't want to stay here anymore."

Wooyoung let him go, wondering if the man was telling another lie. He didn't look like he had. "Okay."

Relief flushed over Seonghwa's features. "You believe me?"

"Yeah." Wooyoung got off him, disliking how sweaty and gross he felt down there. He made a move to leave the bed, but was stopped by Seonghwa's hand.

"Where are you going?" The confusion on his face was so apparent it was almost funny.

"To take a shower."

"...Can I come?"

"Only if you show me what's in that freezer."

About forty-five minutes later, Wooyoung allowed Seonghwa to dress him up in one of his favourite shirts, before tugging the man upstairs along with him to see that freezer that Hongjoong had died trying to protect.

And what Wooyoung saw...wasn't what he'd expected.

"Meat," he said, sounding as disappointed as he'd felt.

Seonghwa had his arms around him, chin nestled into the curve of his shoulder. "Yeah. Were you expecting something else?"

Wooyoung _did_. He'd hoped that freezer had hidden something far more scandalous and horrible so that he'd have something much more tangible to use against Seonghwa, more _evidence_. But he came up empty.

"Are you afraid of us? Of me?" Seonghwa asked.

Wooyoung pushed out of the older's hold, turning to face him. Now that he looked at Seonghwa more clearly, he could see how unsure and nervous he looked, like a little kid who craved the affection and love he'd never received from his parents. The more he looked, the more he resembled... _him_ , and that was the most terrifying part.

"I'm not," Wooyoung lied. "I just...need some time to process this, that's all."

"I will _never_ harm you. Never," Seonghwa stated, entwining their hands. "As long as you're here with me, you're safe."

"You kill people."

"I'll never kill you, Woo. What I do is what keeps me sane. It makes me _feel_ better, calms me down. It's like finding something you actually love after many, many years of being an outcast and shunned because you're _you_. I know you've felt that way, Wooyoung. I know you've felt alone, like you didn't fit in or belong anywhere. Your parents always controlled you and never cared about you. Even your friends, they never liked you for you. You've felt like you lost yourself, like there was no one there for you." Seonghwa inhaled a breath, placing Wooyoung's hand on the left side of his chest. "But I am. I won't _ever_ judge you for anything. I love you, Wooyoung. I'll take care of you, give you whatever you want. You won't feel alone ever again."

Wooyoung was speechless, every word resonating with him. He could feel how rapidly Seonghwa's heart raced under his palm. _It's beating like this for you_.

"My parents," Wooyoung began, "they want me back. I don't wanna go back."

"Then stay with me."

"It's not that simple. They'll start looking for me in no time."

"We can leave this place and go somewhere else, together. Just you and I," Seonghwa replied. "I can't live without you."

Wooyoung's thoughts at that moment highly worried him, because he had no qualms about the older's suggestion. In fact, he'd started to prefer it.

* * *

Jongho's conscience was eating him up alive. Here he was, using schoolwork as his excuse to bail on Wooyoung that weekend just because he was too much of a wimp to confront him after all he'd heard from Park Seonghwa. 

Jongho knew there was a possibility that the man was only lying about everything, but he knew in his heart that _something_ was going on between them, despite how much he didn't want to admit it. 

He'd seen the marks on Wooyoung's neck that Wednesday night, seen how taken Seonghwa seemed to be with him. He'd introduced himself as his _boyfriend_ , for Christ's sake. Jongho didn't know how he hadn't figured it out sooner.

  
He raked his hand through his hair as he drove his cousin's car down a lane that showcased a multitude of houses that looked like they'd seen better days.

Jongho continued to drive until he spotted a smaller house at the end of the road, encased by a rusted fence and untended, overgrown grass. Just like she'd described.

He parked at the first available spot he could find, before stepping out and heading towards the house.

Inhaling a deep breath to compose himself, Jongho pushed past the fence and walked up to the door, knocking curtly on it.

A woman opened it, short blond hair laying messily over her head and cigarette perched between her lips. Up close, the resemblance was dangerously uncanny.

"Oh. You're here. Hopefully with the police." It was hard to tell if Seonghwa's sister was joking or not.

"Uh, not exactly," Jongho answered, feeling awkward.

"Come on in," Siyeon grinned, stepping aside to allow him entrance. She plopped the cigarette elsewhere, eyeing him up and down. "So, you wanted to see me about my brother, huh?"

Jongho surveyed the interior of the house, noting how bare and basic everything looked. He cleared his throat. "Well, yes."

He'd managed to successfully contact her through social media, and fortunately, she hadn't said rejected his offer about wanting to meet up. He'd planned to bring Wooyoung along too, only to change his mind because of what Seonghwa had told him.

"Want anything?" Siyeon asked, resting on a battered couch.

"No, thank you. I already ate."

"Then take a seat," Seonghwa's sister said, chuckling at his stiffness. Once Jongho obeyed, she added, "So, what do you want to know about him exactly?"

"Well -- this may sound strange, but I discovered this news thing about Seonghwa and...and his deceased twin."

To his surprise, Siyeon laughed. "Oh, Jaehwa?"

"Yeah."

"I was a hundred percent convinced _Seonghwa_ killed him." The furious way she spat her brother's name made Jongho wince. "But no one wanted to believe me, even when it was clear he did."

"What do you mean?"

Siyeon stood up, telling Jongho to wait as she went inside a room to bring something out. He soon realized it was a set of photos.

"There." Siyeon slapped them on the table. "Look through them. Do you see what I see?"

Jongho observed every picture. Most of them were of Mr and Mrs Park and Siyeon, but a few had Seonghwa and his twin standing together or within a few feet of one another. And even when Siyeon hadn't pointed out who was who, Jongho could still figure out who Seonghwa was from the two of them.

It was all in his eyes.

"Since the start, Seonghwa's always had this... _darkness_ in him," Siyeon continued. "He was always serious, always quiet, and his eyes held no life whatsoever. I was even convinced he was _possessed_ at some point."

"He had trouble making friends too," Siyeon explained. "His only friends were those foster kids he always used to hang out with like, every time. Yunho and Mingi? I think those were their names. He'd almost always sneak out of the house at night and go spend time with them like it was his last day on earth."

"Oh." Jongho racked his brain for what else to say. "Did he have any...obsessive behaviours?"

The question was very strange, so he half expected Siyeon not to answer him. However, the woman's face lit up, undoubtedly recalling a few memories.

"Well, apart from his nightly escapades with those childhood friends he had, I also spotted him a few times outside KQ prep. It was a middle school for those rich kids back then, and I usually passed it on my way home after finishing my highschool classes. There I'd find him, looking for someone." Siyeon played absently with her hair. "One time I'd pretended to care and asked him who he was always searching for. Said it was some kid by the name of Minyoung. Junyoung? Or was it Wooyoung? I can't really remember."

Jongho's eyes widened as soon as he heard the last name. " _Wooyoung_?"

"Yeah," Siyeon was still stroking her hair, nonplussed. "Now that I think about it, I think their name _was_ Wooyoung."

"Do you... happen to know his family name?" Jongho questioned, finding it difficult to breathe properly.

Siyeon shook her head. "No, sorry. Did you find something?"

"Not really, no," Jongho said. He stood up, the urge to call Wooyoung more prominent than ever. "I have to go now. Thank you for everything."

Siyeon looked puzzled at his sudden change in behaviour, but she never mentioned anything about it. She also got up to her feet. "You're welcome, I guess. Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

Once Jongho left the house, he dialled Wooyoung's number, cursing out loud when he didn't pick up. He entered Jinah's car and tried again.

Nothing.

Jongho started to drive, a part of him wanting to head to Wooyoung's apartment.

 _He's not your boyfriend. You don't need to worry about him so much. He can take care of himself_ , he thought, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want Wooyoung getting hurt.

As if his thoughts were heard, messages popped into his phone right then.

\- **wooyoungie**  
 _hi jongho!_

\- **wooyoungie**  
 _i just saw your calls_

\- **wooyoungie**  
 _sorry i missed them_

\- **wooyoungie**  
 _wanna come over? we can hang out if you want_

***

  
**a/n** : _thoughts?_ _can y'all guess_ _whats_ _going on with woo?_ _and,, hwa's a sociopath if you_ _didnt_ _know_

_and dont come at me. my *_ _smexy_ _times* writing skills are super shittyy it_ _aint_ _my fault_


	12. hellish ; twelve

_tw: murder_ _, descriptions of blood_ _and violence,_ _and mentions of suicide_ _ &_ _c*_ _nnibalism_

* * *

Seonghwa eyed the phone in his hands, patiently awaiting Jongho's response. The guy seemed hesitant judging by the way he kept typing and retyping his response, which of course Seonghwa had expected. But, he _was_ a bit disappointed when he finally got Jongho's answer.

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _i can't_  
 _i'm sorry_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _too occupied with work rn_  
 _(｡ŏ﹏ŏ)_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _hope you understand_

Seonghwa looked up as Mingi descended in the seat across from his on the island, a strange, dubious look on his face.

\- **wooyoung**  
 _its okie_  
 _have fun :)_

"Isn't that Wooyoung's phone?" Mingi questioned. He sounded puzzled, but his expression seemed quite empty, like he didn't really care.

"Yeah. He and San went out earlier, and he forgot to take his phone along," Seonghwa casually explained, still fabricating ways in which he could successfully bring Jongho over without raising much suspicion.

"Was that Choi Jongho you were just texting?"

Seonghwa bit his lip and raised a brow. Mingi's sudden onslaught of questions confused him. He was so used to the taller doing as he said and conforming to his ideas that it felt weird seeing him so curious all of a sudden.

"...Yeah," Seonghwa said after a while. Mingi had probably just woken up, as he was in black pyjama bottoms and a simple grey shirt. The older watched as he fiddled with his thumbs, absurdly quiet and restless. "You okay?"

Mingi moved as if he'd been pinched, before giving a half-hearted shrug. "Yeah."

Seonghwa carefully pushed Wooyoung's phone into his pocket, before leaning across the table to face Mingi better. "Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Mingi sighed and raked his fingers through his short, blond hair. "I just..." He watched Seonghwa, and it took a second for the older to recognize the emotion in his eyes. _Hurt_. "Do you even _care_ about us anymore?"

Seonghwa froze, stunned at his friend's words. It was clear Mingi was taken aback by his words too, because he then cleared his throat and averted his eyes, which still looked _sad_.

"Forget I said anything."

" _No_ ," Seonghwa answered, voice firm. He reached out and clasped one of Mingi's hands, just like he'd done countless times as kids when the weather was bad and Mingi had been scared of the rumbling thunder. "I can't forget it. I _won't_. Please, I need to know why you feel that way."

Mingi's Adam's apple bobbed, a certain vulnerability clouding his irises. " _Wooyoung_ , Seonghwa. It's _because_ of him. Even before he came here, it was _always_ about him. And -- and now, Yeosang, Yunho and Hongjoong are dead. _Because of him_."

"Yeosang did that to himself, and Hongjoong tried to _kill_ Wooyoung. There was no way I would've allowed that to happen," Seonghwa curtly responded, irritated at how callously Mingi said Wooyoung's name. In fact, it made him furious. "You know that, don't you?"

Mingi's hands formed tight fists. "What about Yunho?"

"He died protecting me -- "

"And that was because Wooyoung _stabbed_ him," Mingi stated, tone icy with venom. "He stabbed him and killed him, and yet you did nothing about it."

Seonghwa's jaw ticked as he tried to compose himself. "That's what we do anyway. We kill people. You should be happy Wooyoung's learning how to do it. You should be happy for _me_. We've been best friends for so long, and you _knew_ how I loved him -- how I _still_ love him. You _knew_ how long I'd waited for Wooyoung and I to meet again, and yet you _still_ have the guts to turn your back on me? How selfish _are_ you Mingi?"

"I'm not the selfish one here," Mingi spat, cheeks flushed in an angry, explosive red. " _You_ are."

"Shut up. Shut up _right now_ ," Seonghwa commanded. His booming voice managed to reduce the extent of Mingi's fury, but it was still clear he was fuming on the inside. "You don't get to tell me what to do. _I own you_. I control what you can and cannot do. Don't you _ever_ talk back to me again."

Mingi's fists clenched so tightly they began to tremble, frustrated tears dripping down his face. Instantly, Seonghwa left his seat to take the one beside him, pulling him into a deep hug.

He massaged Mingi's hair as the man cried into his chest, shoulders shaking. "It's okay, Min. I'm so sorry I spoke so harshly to you. I got too angry, but I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"I-I'm s-sorry too," Mingi sniffed, roughly wiping away his tears like he didn't want them there. "I got mad at -- at how everything was turning out. Didn't mean to shout on you, Hwa."

Seonghwa continued patting Mingi's hair, waiting patiently for the taller to calm down as he whispered comforting assurances into his ear.

He stroked Mingi's wet cheek with his thumb, getting rid of all his remaining tears. "Everything's going to be fine, Min. Wooyoung may be special to me, but you're still my best friend. _Nothing's_ ever gonna change that."

Mingi quickly nodded. His eyes told Seonghwa he believed him wholeheartedly. He wrapped his arms around the older male, relaxing into his embrace for a while before finally letting go. "Thank you."

Seonghwa smiled, and then booped the taller's nose to lighten up the atmosphere. That got him a soft chuckle in response.

"Want some coffee?" He suggested. "So you'll feel a little more energized."

Mingi grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

Off went Seonghwa to the coffee maker to prepare Mingi's flat white, the latter too lost in his thoughts at the island as he anticipated Seonghwa's return.

Too lost in his thoughts to notice what Seonghwa had sprinkled into his coffee.

"Here you go," Seonghwa said once he was done, swiftly passing Mingi his drink while he took the first available seat he saw.

"Thanks."

"You're okay, right? Everything's alright between us now?" Seonghwa questioned, observing as Mingi began sipping his coffee.

"Mhm." Mingi sounded completely honest, a smile spreading across his face. "This tastes _really_ nice."

Seonghwa waved him off with a laugh. "You always say that."

"But it's true." Mingi continued to drink, hurriedly finishing his coffee.

"Wasn't it a little hot?" Seonghwa asked.

"No, I -- " Mingi started, only to stop midway. His brows wrinkled, as if he was trying to solve a complicated math problem.

"What?"

Mingi paused, coughing a little. "Nothing. It's -- it's nothing." He coughed even more.

Seonghwa pressed his palm on his friend's back, rubbing circles into it. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Mingi's coughs were hoarse and painful to the ears at first, before thickening with phlegm when he coughed into his hands. Vibrant red stained them.

He paused, as if taking the time to let the realization sink in, and then he was staring wide-eyed at Seonghwa, who'd already dropped his hand from his back.

"H...how..." Mingi gasped, lips smeared with his blood. He never got to finish his sentence, but Seonghwa knew what he'd wanted to say. _How could you do this to me?_

Mingi slumped to Seonghwa's feet, betrayal flaring in his eyes before the life in them faded out.

"I'm sorry," Seonghwa extended his final apology to the younger. Chilling silence greeted him.

Seonghwa then walked into his room, hands slightly twitching at what he'd done even when he knew it was for the best.

 _Soon, it'll all be worth it_. He stopped in front of his drawer, inserting a small key to unlock the one on top that was almost always locked whenever he wasn't around. The one he'd seen Wooyoung try so hard to open when he'd spent his first night in his room.

The drawer seamlessly slipped open, revealing a myriad of contents inside.

_Soon, you'll get to have Wooyoung all to yourself._

The pictures were _everywhere_ , spilling further into the constraints of the box. And they were all of Wooyoung through the years, some taken when the younger was fully unaware, and others were ones that had been posted online when Wooyoung had once been active on social media. Even San, who'd attended the same highschool as him, had captured a few purposeful selcas of himself with the boy just to hand them over to Seonghwa later.

Wooyoung had always been so _close_ , yet so far, and that'd been Seonghwa's way of keeping him in contact; his way of loving him from afar. It'd helped him cope, helped him focus on Wooyoung and know whenever he was okay and how he'd been doing over the years.

Seonghwa shifted past the many photos, grabbing a black, squarish case at the corner. He held it up to his face, before opening it up as meticulously as he could.

Two golden rings dazzled majestically in the darkness.

  
* * *

San was...nice company to be around, and despite what had happened to Hongjoong, Wooyoung soon grew comfortable around the man. It wasn't a shocker though, as they'd gotten along way before Wooyoung had begun living in that apartment.

  
San seemed to enjoy his presence too, so Wooyoung guessed Seonghwa had told him he'd forgotten all that happened again. He'd been forgetting a lot of things in that apartment lately, but like always, he ignored it as best as he could. All he wanted was to find out more about what his flatmates did, and push aside his parents' increasingly ferocious texts and calls to the furthest crevice of his mind. As long as he didn't answer them, didn't acknowledge their presence, they didn't have the right to send him back.

"What're you thinking about, huh?" San asked across the table at the restaurant they'd found themselves in, downing his can of cola. He smiled at Wooyoung's raised eyebrow as a result of how quickly he'd finished off his drink. "What? This is amazing."

" _Riiight_ ," Wooyoung dragged out the syllable, nibbling on a slice of pizza. "Sprite is better."

"Nuh uh." San's voice bordered on stern, a dark look falling on his face. It momentarily surprised the younger. "Coke is _elite_."

"Sure, sure. Whatever," Wooyoung replied, finding himself agreeing with San a lot faster than he'd anticipated. It wasn't his fault though, the older man looked a bit intimidating like that.

San clapped a little, giggling whilst doing so. "Yay."

"How can you be so excited?" Wooyoung asked before he had the chance to think over his words. A sort of awkward and tense silence followed, causing him to clear his throat _a little_ bit too loudly. "Uh, sorry if that came out rude."

"... _No_ ," San shook his head, taking a forkful of his risotto. "It wasn't rude, don't worry."

Wooyoung exhaled a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay."

"I just...miss Hongjoong, I guess."

Wooyoung tried not to make it so obvious he remembered what'd gone down between Seonghwa and Hongjoong. He took an innocent sip out of his own drink. "Really? I haven't seen him around lately. Why is that?"

"He's away," was San's vague-ass response.

Wooyoung bit the inside of his cheek. "For how long."

San poked his risotto in a lackluster manner, nestling his head on his palm. "Dunno."

Wooyoung suddenly felt like he shouldn't probe further. He already felt like an asshole for even venturing into the subject of Hongjoong's permanent absence. San's sorrowful, defeated expression had also struck a cord within him.

"How did you and Seonghwa meet?" Wooyoung decided to ask instead, hoping the change of topic would lighten San's spirits. "I mean, we went to the same highschool, but I'd never seen you with him."

San took another brisk bite of his food. "I met him at the mall one time. Thought he was a chill guy, and he seemed really nice too. We started hanging out more after that encounter."

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask?"

"I was just curious," Wooyoung answered, braving a glance at San's face. The man had on a beanie that covered most of his black hair, his brows furrowed with dark shadows lining his features. Once again, he looked quite domineering.

"What you and Seonghwa have going on..." San started, eyes dimming over, "is it actually serious? Do you _actually_ like him, or are you just _using_ him?"

His accusation got Wooyoung all startled. Flustered. He hadn't expected that. "I'm not -- " he nervously picked at his pizza crust, "I don't get what you're trying to say -- "

"I know you both had sex two days ago," San cut in, his voice blunt. Fortunately, no one else heard his words, but the aggrieved undertone in them was loud and clear.

"I'm sorry, but are you mad at me?" Wooyoung questioned, because he honestly didn't know. The air between them had turned sour in a matter of seconds, and it had him on edge.

San's fork clanked against his plate. "I'm not."

"Then why do you sound like you _are_?"

" _Seonghwa_ \-- " San stared right at Wooyoung, his eyes as piercing as they were vexed. "Seonghwa _really_ likes you, Wooyoung. He has for quite a while. He likes you so, so much, Woo, and I sincerely want him to be happy. If you aren't actually interested him, then stay away. Don't lead him on."

"I'm not...leading him on." Wooyoung hated how unsure he sounded. He guessed San had picked up on it too, as his face had been wiped off of any and all amusement. "Seriously, I'm not."

"Hongjoong..." San began only to stop, fingers tapping anxiously on the table. "...Seonghwa's done things for you that he's _never_ done for anyone else. He _truly_ cares about you, so it would break his heart if he knew you kissed and slept with him only to use him for whatever plan you have."

 _Ouch_. Wooyoung felt breathless. He hastily sipped his drink, San's stare burning into his skull. "I don't have any plan," he muttered dumbly.

He hoped his answer would fend off whatever accusations San also had under his sleeve, but the older didn't look like he was done with him just yet.

"Do you like Seonghwa?"

Wooyoung didn't know how to reply. If he said yes, he'd be lying, and if he uttered a 'no', then San would discover he'd been faking it all along. And who knew what Seonghwa would do if he found that out.

He looked around the busy restaurant and its warm orange interior, trying to stall. "What kind of question is that?"

" _Yes_ or _no_ , Wooyoung," San instructed, his risotto forgotten. "Tell me the truth."

"It's none of your business." Wooyoung regretted ever bringing up Seonghwa, but it was too late to do anything about it. "My relationship with Seonghwa doesn't concern you -- "

"It fucking _does_ , Wooyoung," San spat, expression exasperated. His voice was _thunderous_ , earning the attention of a couple customers. "It concerns _all of us_. It has since the start."

Wooyoung clenched his jaw, trying to contain the anger bubbling inside him. " _Please_ , you're being too loud."

San wasn't listening, though. His russet brown eyes were like glaciers, cold and slicing through the younger. "Yeosang, Yunho, Hongjoong -- they're all _dead_. They died _because of you_. They were all my friends, were all _Seonghwa's_ friends, yet he didn't bat an eyelash when he lost them."

"What..." Wooyoung blinked, but his blank reaction enraged San even further.

"Oh, but of course," San's voice simmered with mockery as he leaned in. " _You don't remember_. You don't remember Yeosang _killing_ himself, don't remember you _stabbing_ Yunho to _death_ , and you most certainly _do not_ remember Seonghwa killing _my_ Hongjoong just because he touched you."

Wooyoung couldn't take it anymore. He sped out of the restaurant, his mind spinning and his vision blurred. He could hear nothing but the erratic thumping of his heart, and even the nightly breeze did next to nothing to cool his humid body.

Everything, _everything_ came rushing at him in full force; Yeosang choking on his blood, Yunho's silent cries of pain as he succumbed to his death, Hongjoong's limp body on the floor when Seonghwa had bashed his head in with that drawer box. Everything was so clear and vivid it seared itself behind his eyelids every time he took a breath, and god, it made him afraid. Mad.

He peered at the burnt gold sky, desperately wanting all the memories and emotions he'd felt then to all just fucking _disappear_. Why _couldn't_ they just disappear?

Wooyoung fisted his hair as he tried not to trip on nothing on the sidewalk, wishing he had something he could lean on.

Hands landed on him right then, their touch sending intense shudders down his spine. Wooyoung flinched, stepping away. There San stood, mere inches from him with a heavy look on his face.

He attempted to touch Wooyoung again, only for the younger boy to smack his hands off.

"Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry," San gruffly said. "I shouldn't have told you about it."

 _"I said don't touch me_ ," Wooyoung repeated, his nose stuffed. He was crying.

"I was _furious_ , Woo," San continued to explain. His voice broke as he uttered his next words. "I -- I was angry at everything, because why did I have to lose _him_? Why did I have to lose Hongjoong just to protect you? I _loved_ him, Wooyoung, and I still do. I still love him."

"And I don't give a fuck," Wooyoung gritted his teeth, the weight on his chest too overwhelming to bear. "Take me home. I need to see Seonghwa."

San's face hardened, but, he nodded nonetheless. "...Alright. I've already paid for the meals, so we can go now."

Wooyoung said nothing as he sat in the passenger seat of San's Ford, arms tightly wrapped around his form to fight off the nausea building up in his stomach.

San was quiet too, street lamps spilling into his eyes and illuminating half his face. He didn't look happy either, but it wasn't like Wooyoung cared when he was too busy calming his emotions down.

He only started noticing something was up when San drove past the highway they usually took to get home quicker.

"What are you doing?" Wooyoung asked, sounding a lot more panicky than he'd intended. It was _just_ San. "Are we...taking a shortcut?"

San didn't even spare him a glance, and he didn't stop driving too, further and further away from the bustling city and closer to the woods.

Wooyoung pressed his palm against the window, the car's speed making him want to hurl. "San -- San, _please_ tell me what's going on. What the hell are you _doing_?"

"Shut the fuck up." San's voice was just a whisper, but it was a deadly one. One Wooyoung had never heard from him before. _This_ San wasn't his usual happy-go-lucky self. No, he looked livid, _murderous_.

He unceremoniously swerved and parked into a secluded spot inside the woods, the car's engine soon going silent.

"Get out!" San shouted. "And don't run. I'll catch you in no time, and it won't be pretty."

Terror clogged Wooyoung's bloodstream, but he forced himself to remain composed. Fingers shaking, he stepped out of the car, feeling the wind tousle his hair. _I'm going to die_.

San stepped out too, shutting the door with a resounding slam. He then strolled over to Wooyoung, dark hair framing his slitted eyes and a black duffel bag in hand. He jutted his chin to the right. "Go in there."

Wooyoung gulped, fingernails digging into his skin. "And if I refuse?"

San flashed a humourless smile. "Then you'll die right now, _darling_."

"Seonghwa would get rid of you once he finds out you want to kill me," Wooyoung tried to reason again, but he doubted it worked because San frankly did not look like he gave two fucks.

"You've _ruined_ him, Wooyoung. You've ruined all of us. And I've lost Hongjoong, so I don't care anymore. Now, for the last time, _go in_."

Wooyoung had half a mind to attack San and subdue him, but he feared the older had a bunch of weapons on him that were hidden from sight. Actually, he _knew_ San had weapons on him. He'd obviously planned this ahead of time.

So, he entered where San wanted him to go, the older close behind in case he wanted to run off.

"I know you want to find things out about us," San spoke, his cheery voice frightening Wooyoung instead of relaxing him like it normally did. "So I decided to let you in on some of them before you die. Go left."

Wooyoung obeyed, chills racing up his back at the feeling of San's body pressed against his.

"You already know we kill people. It's like a fun lil' thing for us. I'd say you wouldn't understand, but then again, you _did_ stab Yunho after all."

Wooyoung shut his eyes when those images squeezed themselves into his mind once more. _Shut up, shut up, shut up_.

San's laughter infuriated him. "And -- _oh_! We sometimes use people for food, and served you some of them, no biggie. And Seonghwa knew who you were since you were ten, keeping tabs on you and all that. Told me he even wanted to _marry_ you once, sounded so serious about it too. Isn't that _sweet_?"

"Shut up!" Wooyoung yelled, turning to face a grinning San. "Shut the fuck up. If you want to kill me, then just _do_ it already. What are you _waiting_ for, huh?"

"Oh, but a willing prey's _no fun_ ," San clicked his tongue, slipping out a long knife from his duffel bag. "You have to hate it."

Wooyoung grabbed the older's wrist, directing the knife to his neck. "Kill me. I don't give a shit anymore."

His action caught San momentarily off-guard.

Wooyoung took that chance and snatched the knife from San's grip, taking a few steps back. "Stay away."

San just _guffawed_ , not even worried about the sudden turn of events. "Wow, Wooyoung. I _applaud_ you."

Wooyoung's head felt hot, beads of sweat rolling down his temple. His heart was beating so quickly he thought he was having a cardiac arrest, staring down at San who was chuckling crazily at him. "I said _stay away_!"

"Oh, Wooyoung," San let his bag fall on the ground. He took slow, but determined steps at the younger. "You think I didn't _prepare for this_?"

Wooyoung cried out in agony when San held his neck and threw him against a tree. His vision flared with white, pain shooting into his core. Before he could relax, San was already in front of him, choking him with his fingers.

Wooyoung thrashed in his hold, lungs aching for oxygen, but San didn't relinquish his grip.

He kneed San in the groin, scampering away before the older man could capture him again. Spotting the knife in the distance, he scuffled for it, limbs digging into the damp soil.

San leapt on him in no time, digging his knees into his back and yanking him by his hair. "Trying to kill me, Wooyoung? You're too _weak_."

Tears gushed down Wooyoung's face as he fought with San, clumsy hands meeting trained, experienced ones. He howled in pain as San smacked him, fingers clawing his face.

"Try a little _harder_ , Wooyoungie," San sing-songed, giggling at the scorching glare the younger shot him. "C'mon."

Wooyoung crashed his fist into San's stomach, insides steaming with satisfaction at the way he yelped after the impact. San fell off, but Wooyoung didn't waste a single second. He grabbed San's hair and slammed his head on the ground several times, not stopping even when he saw blood.

Then, he took the knife and duffle bag, and descended on San's hyperventilating body, witnessing the way his shoulders shook at the chuckles he kept releasing.

"You're a lot stronger than I -- than I thought." San winced as Wooyoung zipped open the bag, tightly binding his wrists and ankles with the thick ropes he found. His face was bruised, nose and lips caked with blood and grime. "What a nice surprise."

"Shut up," Wooyoung commanded, the knife in his hand a looming threat. Even at the sight of it, San's smile didn't waver.

"Look at you scratching your neck again!" San wheezed, as if it was something hilarious. "I remember you also doing that when you tried to choke me. And now, you're actually gonna kill me. _Nice_."

Wooyoung stopped touching his neck, feeling the skin itch at the loss of contact. He pointed the knife at San. "Didn't I tell you to shut your damn mouth?"

San's cheerful attitude dropped in a flash, replaced by something more grim, more _wicked_.

"...You're just like him."

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"You sound just like _Seonghwa_ now. He's rubbed off on you, Wooyoung," San explained. "You both are the same person now. I bet he'll _love_ the sound of that!"

Wooyoung looked at San, the guy who he'd gotten along with in highschool, and also the guy who'd caused it all. And here he was, knife clutched in his hand as he contemplated killing him off. How things had changed for the worst.

"I miss Joongie," San suddenly whimpered, eyes glassy with incoming tears. "I can't live without him."

"...Then go meet him," Wooyoung stated, before digging the knife into San's abdomen. At the older's distressed wails, he stabbed him again, and again, and again. He didn't cease until San stopped moving altogether.

Wooyoung let go of the bloodied knife and scurried away from San's body, stumbling on broken branches and wayward roots to get to San's car.

Inside was icy cold when Wooyoung entered, searching through the glove compartment for San's phone -- _if_ he'd brought it along.

 _He'd just killed someone_. Yet, that was the furthest thing on his mind as he switched on San's phone, discovering it conveniently didn't require a password.

The bright screen sliced into the dark, settling on Wooyoung's dismayed features. He went on 'contacts', and swiped past a couple names until he came across Seonghwa's.

He pressed it, choosing to call the man before he could think himself out of it.

It only took a ring for the call to go through.

" _San?! Where are you? Where's Wooyoung? I've been trying nonstop to get through to you_!"

Wooyoung knew it was highly hypocritical of him considering what he'd just done, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. "Sorry."

A pause, and then, " _W-Wooyoung_ _? Is that you_?"

Wooyoung nodded, staring at his right hand and all the dried blood on it. "Yeah."

" _What happened? Are you okay? Where's San_?"

"San is..." He inhaled a shaky breath. "He's dead."

" _What_?" Seonghwa sounded shocked.

"He tried to kill me, but I -- I killed him before he had the chance to." Wooyoung nibbled his lip, fighting back the wetness fogging his eyesight. "I'm so sorry."

" _No, no. It's fine, Wooyoung_." Wooyoung could imagine Seonghwa quickly shaking his head, and the thought made him smile. " _It's self-defence, alright? I'm just so happy you're safe. Where are you? You probably need my help getting home, and..._ "

 _And getting rid of San's body_. Wooyoung knew that's what he implied. "Uh, I don't really know. But, I do know San drove straight up after passing this particular gas station. 'Win Gas Station'. Yeah, I think that's it. I'm in the woods."

" _Okay_." Seonghwa was moving around, possibly getting his things ready. " _Just wait there, hm? When I'm near, I'll call you_."

"Sure..."

" _And, are you fine_?"

Wooyoung did not have an answer to that.

* * *

  
As Seonghwa drove Wooyoung back to their apartment, a series of messages entered his phone. Two were from his parents, the rest from Jongho.

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _oh my god, woo_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _some lady walking her dog earlier today reported she apparently found a site of buried bodies near hyewa road. that's only miles from_ _yonghwan_ _avenue where you live!!_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _its on the news and everything_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _please, you've gotta leave that apartment before something bad happens_

Wooyoung wanted to throw up.

\- **wooyoung**  
 _oh, that doesn't sound too good_

Jongho's reply was fast.

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _honestly, it doesn't_  
 _the police are probably gonna start questioning everyone who lives around that area as soon as they can_

\- **jongho** 🐻  
 _i seriously don't want you getting involved in that mess_

" _Fuck_ ," Wooyoung mumbled under his breath.

"What is it?" Seonghwa asked, meeting his gaze.


	13. hellish ; end

_tw: murder_ _,_ _GORE_ _, suicide_

* * *

  
"I..." Wooyoung began, trying to find a way to word what he was going to say. At first, keeping quiet about everything seemed like the better option, but Seonghwa would've probably found out about it later on, and Wooyoung wasn't mentally ready for any problems right now. Not when he was already panicking.

"Hmm?" Seonghwa continued driving, but it was clear his primary focus was on Wooyoung. "What is it, Woo?"

"I got -- " Wooyoung ran his fingers multiple times over his hair, a nervous tick. "I got a few texts from Jongho. He said...he said bodies were found miles from here. I-It was on the news and, yeah. _Fuck_."

He stared at Seonghwa, hoping to see a reaction; see _something_. But the older man just nodded along, not at all freaked out about their current situation. It annoyed Wooyoung.

"Was it _you_?" He suddenly questioned, unable to bite back his accusation. "Are those bodies the ones you and the others murdered?"

Seonghwa nodded again. "Yes."

His placid behaviour was driving Wooyoung nuts, highlighting how dreadfully nervous he felt. "Aren't you going to do anything? Do you even care? Why are you so _calm_ , huh?"

Seonghwa's jaw clenched -- his first response for the night. Then he was swerving his car to the right, the speed forcing Wooyoung further into his seat. Before the younger could let out another angered set of words, Seonghwa slammed on the brakes, abruptly stopping the car at the side of the road.

"I'm _trying_ to be calm," Seonghwa retorted. His voice was still husky, still perfectly steady, but Wooyoung had picked up on the slight edge it had. "I want to be calm, for the both of us. Nothing good would come out of us being frightened and alarmed."

Wooyoung faced his lap, realizing his hands had formed tight fists. The aftereffects of his actions -- what he'd done to San -- were starting to catch up to him. He felt like throwing up.

Seonghwa's hands were on his before he registered it, giving it a firm squeeze. Wooyoung guessed it was supposed to be comforting, but all he could feel right now was unbridled anxiety.

"It's gonna be okay."

"I don't want to get caught." Wooyoung's voice was rough and shaky. Emotional. And he hated it, wanted it to be gone. "I've _killed_ people, Seonghwa. _I don't want to get caugh_ _t_."

"And so have I," Seonghwa replied. A smile stretched across his face, almost like he was _pleased_ with all this. "I've killed a lot of people, but here I am -- _fine_. Nothing happened to me, and nothing's gonna happen to me. _To us._ Alright?"

Wooyoung chewed his lip. With every hurried breath he took, he relived those memories of when he'd killed Yunho and San. They replayed in his head over and over again, and it was _horrible_.

"Do you feel... _guilty_?" Seonghwa asked, inquisitive eyes observing his face. They were empty, just like their surroundings, and veiled in darkness. They chilled Wooyoung.

"About what?"

" _Everything_. About meeting me, about everyone who's died. Do you feel guilt for them?"

The answer pounced on Wooyoung even before he had the chance to verbally formulate it. _No_ , he didn't feel an ounce of guilt. Not really.

"...I don't want to get caught," he repeated again, voice cracking at the end.

"And you won't," Seonghwa concluded. He smiled, twirling and caressing the ends of Wooyoung's hair with his fingers. Wooyoung made sure he kept still. "You have _me_ , remember? I won't let you get hurt."

"What are we going to do now?"

Seonghwa dropped his hand, but after letting his thumb faintly swipe over the smooth skin of Wooyoung's cheek. "Not sure yet."

" _Not sure yet_?" Wooyoung's eyes widened, the panic bubbling in his chest immediately crashing over him. To his shock, Seonghwa just _laughed_.

And it wasn't one of those soft chuckles he usually let out, either. It loud and full, reverberating deeply within the confines of the car. He sounded _villainous_ , and it struck horror into Wooyoung's already tumultuous mind.

_What the hell was going on?_

"Why are you laughing?" Wooyoung asked, fingernails digging so deep into his palm they left painful indents. "Is this _funny_?"

Seonghwa's laughter decreased, but the harm had already been done. Wooyoung was _terrified_ of him. He placed a hand over his mouth to drown out his giggles.

"I just -- " a rambunctious cackle escaped his lips, "I killed Mingi like, a few hours ago. Poisoned him, actually."

Wooyoung was sure his eyes were like saucers now. " _W-What_?"

Seonghwa continued to laugh, a few tears spilling out his eyes. They formed wet, shiny streaks down his face. "I killed my best friend because -- because I _knew_ he'd get in the way of us being together."

"What...what do you mean?"

"He's in love with me. Or _was_ in love with me, because he's dead now." The severity of Seonghwa's words clashed insanely with his hearty laughter. It was as if he was cracking some joke instead of recounting how he'd just murdered one of his closest friends. "I knew it for a long time, but, I only wanted you, Wooyoung. Only you."

The dark haired man reached out for Wooyoung's hand, only for the younger to flinch and pull away at the last second. Seonghwa didn't react though, too caught up in himself to notice.

"I did everything for you," Seonghwa continued, his curled lips a remnant of his laughter. "My friends -- I got rid of them, didn't mind sacrificing them to get closer to you. Because you're the most important thing to me. You'll _always_ be."

Wooyoung didn't like what he saw when he looked into Seonghwa's eyes at that moment. He was suddenly reminded of those times in the beginning where he'd been wary and cautious of the older man, feeling like something weird and troubling was going on with him.

And now, that feeling had _doubled_.

"You and I," Seonghwa grinned like a cunning cat, "we _belong_ together. Don't you agree?"

Wooyoung's palm found the door handle, but before those jittery fingers of his could let himself out, Seonghwa latched on to his arm, his grip nothing short of agonising.

Wooyoung looked up with a wince, pain sparking under his skin. "Let go!"

"You were planning to _leave._ I _saw_ you," Seonghwa barked, eyes flamed up and voice dripping with acid. "You can't leave. _You can't_. Not after _everything_ we've been through _together!_ "

" _Let me go_! Leave me alone -- "

Seonghwa shut him up with a smouldering kiss, all teeth and tongue and resolute, pillowy lips. Wooyoung unwillingly relaxed into his stubborn hold, frustrated tears clinging to his eyelashes.

"You _can't_ go," Seonghwa's voice was like a soothing melody against the younger's trembling skin. "Not when you've already murdered people. _No one_ will take your side once they've found out. The only person you have now is _me_ , no one else. _I'm_ the only one for you, Wooyoung. I'm the only one you _need_."

 _You're mad,_ Wooyoung desperately wanted to exclaim. _You're mad and crazy. I wish I'd never met you or any of the others! You've ruined my life_!

But he kept his lips sealed, knowing nothing good would've come out of him saying that. The last thing he wanted was dying under the hands of this deranged psychopath.

Wooyoung stiffened as Seonghwa snuggled him in his arms, holding him so close he could almost _hear_ the steadfast thumping of his heart.

"I love you, Youngie." It was a confession Wooyoung had heard many, many times before, but somehow this time around, it made something uncomfortably foreign stir up in his stomach. "And I know you love me too. We've kissed, had sex, held hands more times than I can count. You can't deny it. You can't deny the love we have for each other."

The lump in Wooyoung's throat was too thick to swallow down without it causing him immense discomfort. He fisted Seonghwa's coat, mind racing with a million thoughts.

"Yes, I can't deny it." The words felt like lead on his tongue. Pathetically robotic. "I love you too, Hwa. So much. Please take care of me."

The older's grin broadened, round eyes reflecting off the stark white moon. He looked so giddy, and not once did Wooyoung feel a twinge of guilt. "You really mean it?"

Wooyoung shakily nodded. "Yeah."

Silence clogged the atmosphere, rivalled by his raging thoughts and emotions. He watched as Seonghwa searched through his glove compartment for something, blinking once when he finally saw it.

Seonghwa had opened this small box that continued two rings so golden they still shone in the dark like they were under sunlight. He took the smaller one first, staring fondly at it and then at Wooyoung.

"I...I know it's a bad time, but," Seonghwa cradled Wooyoung's smaller palm in his. His lips twitched with nervousness. "You'd told me that night that you liked rings like these, so I got us couple ones. Aren't they _pretty_?"

If today were any other day, and if he and Seonghwa had actually had a _normal_ relationship, maybe Wooyoung would've smiled so wide and gushed about how 'cute' and 'romantic' the couple rings were. Maybe he'd even fling his arms over Seonghwa's shoulders, suffocating him with a hug. He'd _love_ the sight of those rings, not feel as sick and disturbed as he was feeling right now.

_What had he gotten himself into?_

"Yes. Pretty." Even with Wooyoung's tone horribly hollow, Seonghwa slid the smaller ring down his fourth finger, that beaming smile never falling off his face. Wooyoung didn't know how to feel when he saw that the ring was a near perfect fit.

Seonghwa got his own half, placing it over the younger's outstretched hand. "Please, put mine on me. I'd really appreciate it."

Wooyoung wished he could just _scream_ at his face, tell him to start driving so they could get back to that apartment on time and try to plan their way out of this mess, but a single nod was all he could afford. He wasn't in the mood to put up a fight.

After he'd done the same to Seonghwa's ring as Seonghwa had done with his, the older cracked a big smile.

"Feels like we just got engaged, huh?"

Wooyoung nodded again, looking out the window. "Yeah."

"You okay? Are you still thinking about what happened with San?"

 _Everything, including what he'd revealed about the 'food' you served me_. Wooyoung's jaw clenched, knowing he couldn't mention anything about it. At least, not yet. "A little."

Seonghwa placed a hand on top of his, rings identical even to the last detail. The lump in Wooyoung's throat hardened. "It'll be fine, dear. It won't matter in the long run."

That was how he'd gotten away with killing others, Wooyoung realized, because he had no remorse. He wondered if he was just as bad since the only thing he felt was anger that he'd gotten stuck in this situation with Seonghwa, _not_ because he'd killed San tonight.

"Let's go home. You must be tired," Seonghwa spoke, dragging him back to the present.

Wooyoung didn't answer, but as the man drove them to the apartment, he thought a lot about many things, playing out a bunch of scenarios in his mind about how he could get out of this without putting himself in danger.

When he and Seonghwa entered the apartment, Wooyoung was hit with how cold everything felt. Like no one had occupied the place in _ages_.

"Where's..." His eyes met Seonghwa's, heart stuttering in his chest. "Where's Mingi?"

Seonghwa took off his coat, brows arched amusedly at Wooyoung's question. "Disposed of him."

Wooyoung observed the kitchen and the small livingroom, feeling achingly empty. He remembered all the times he used to hear the others' voices as they bustled about and joked around with each other. "Oh."

He felt Seonghwa behind him, his arms snaking around his hips. "Let's take a shower. I can make something for you afterwards if you're hungry."

Wooyoung shook his head. "I just -- I need to know what we're going to do."

"About what?"

"About those dead bodies the cops found," Wooyoung answered. He was tired, angry and felt like he was making a huge mistake, just like he'd felt on his first night here. Only now, he _knew_ he'd made a huge mistake, one he couldn't reverse no matter how hard he tried.

Seonghwa's sigh made Wooyoung feel like some type of nuisance for even bringing up the topic again. "We won't get caught."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"We won't get caught," Seonghwa repeated, more adamant this time around. He kissed his temple. "You needn't worry, Woo. Nothing will happen to us, I promise."

Wooyoung didn't believe him. Something told him he would have to take matters into his own hands.

Wooyoung didn't say much that night. Didn't say much as he showered with Seonghwa, didn't say much as they landed themselves in his warm bed and under the covers, didn't say much as the older man gradually fell into a deep sleep, showcasing his vulnerability to Wooyoung.

And he certainly didn't say much when he'd tiptoed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, slipping the first knife he saw into his sweatpants.

He turned to leave when he caught sight of the shadow looming in front of him. _Seonghwa_.

He pulled out the knife.

Seonghwa was quick in slapping it away from his grasp, but Wooyoung didn't hesitate to scramble for it again, this time securing it in a tight grip.

Seonghwa's dark hair was slightly messy with sleep, black eyes flashing with distant fatigue as they darted between Wooyoung's face and the knife he held. He raised a hand, as if admitting surrender. "Woo, drop that knife. Please."

Images of him killing Yunho in that very kitchen burned into Wooyoung's eyelids, until he could think of nothing else. He remembered the red sea of blood, Yunho's still expression and his mangled, shredded tshirt. It infuriated him. _Frightened_ him.

  
"Wooyoung," Seonghwa was saying again. The way he said his name made Wooyoung's insides twist with disgust. "Please, put that knife down. Let's go back to sleep."

"No," Wooyoung whispered. He sounded parched, like he hadn't drank anything in a while. He stared at the knife in his hand, noticing with a strange sense of detachment how white his knuckles had turned. "I'm not going back to sleep with you."

"We made a _promise_ , Wooyoung," Seonghwa pressed, voice growing louder. He didn't appear drowsy or half-asleep anymore, he was wide awake now. "You said you'd stay by my side, and that I'd _protect_ you. I love you, _please_ don't do this to me."

Wooyoung didn't want to listen to him. He could see Seonghwa slowly inching closer, probably intending on snatching the knife from him before he could harm him with it. He wouldn't let that happen.

"You need to trust me, Woo. Whatever I do is for your own good. For _our_ own good. I'm the only one on your side here," Seonghwa continued, gaze planted on that knife. "I'm the only one who won't ever judge you for anything. I'm the only one who won't abandon you."

"Shut up!" Wooyoung yelled, charging at him with the knife. It slit clumsily through Seonghwa's forearm, dousing it in bright red.

Seonghwa reacted to the attack much quicker than Wooyoung had expected. In a second, he'd grabbed the weapon, shoving the younger boy against the fridge.

"Stop it," Seonghwa threatened, his husky voice low and commanding. "You better stop it _right now_."

"Let me go!" Wooyoung shouted, landing a fist to the older's cheekbone. Seonghwa stumbled back, fingers grazing the cut on his cheek with unsettling tenderness.

Wooyoung waited with bated breaths, expecting Seonghwa to lash out -- to do _something_ \-- so he'd have an excuse to kill him off without seeming like the bad guy.

Only, Seonghwa stepped closer, gaze lifting from the reddened knife to Wooyoung's shaken eyes. "...Kill me."

" _What_?" Wooyoung spat incredulously.

"Kill me, Wooyoung," Seonghwa repeated, so close now that their noses nearly bumped. "If you're so _sure_ that's what you want -- that that's the right thing to do -- then do it. I won't stop you."

Wooyoung clenched his jaw, furious at how Seonghwa had managed to _manipulate_ his way into his mind and make him feel dumb for even going ahead with this impulsive plan. His fingers trembled, letting the knife fall to the floor. The dried blood splattered on it made him nauseous.

Seonghwa hugged him, pushing his head to his chest as he muttered praises and assurances that Wooyoung barely paid attention to. He couldn't believe he'd blown his chance of getting rid of the older, but then again, if he killed Seonghwa, wouldn't he be just as bad as him?

 _You sound just like Seonghwa now. He's rubbed off on you, Wooyoung..._ Wooyoung squeezed his eyes shut at the thought.

"You just need to trust me, Woo," Seonghwa said, voice soft against the younger's brown hair. "I have a plan."

* * *

Jongho hesitated as he pulled his cousin's car in front of Wooyoung's apartment, contemplating if he should suggest entering the place to help the older boy with his things.

He decided against it, before taking out his phone to dial Wooyoung's number. The older had phoned him earlier that Monday evening after missing a whole day's worth of classes that needed his help with a ride as he was finally moving out of that apartment. And of course, Jongho had been absolutely _elated_ to hear the news, rushing here as soon as he could.

As he waited for Wooyoung to pick up, Jongho spared a glance at the building again. If darkness and unease could be replicated by something, that apartment matched it to a T. It stood before him like some imposing figure, every window absent of light and actual living shadows. It looked like the scene of a horror movie.

The call went through.

"Wooyoung?" Jongho spoke first, rolling down his window. The cold outside air nipped at his nose and cheeks, but it wasn't enough to get annoyed with. 

There was a pause on the other line, and then the sound of something being hastily zipped up. " _Yes -- yeah. It's me. Wooyoung_."

Jongho felt like he'd imagined the hoarseness he'd heard in Wooyoung's voice. "Hey, Woo! I'm outside right now. How are you? Are you okay? Do you need me to come in and help with your bags?"

" _Nah,_ " another stiff pause, " _I've got it all under control_."

"Oh, okay. I'm still waiting outside though."

" _Yeah. Thanks_."

Wooyoung's words were oddly short. Straight-to-the-point. It worried Jongho, but he convinced himself everything was fine.

He only had to wait a minute before Wooyoung strolled out of the apartment, three suitcases clutched firmly in his gloved hands. 

Jongho immediately got out of the car (he truly wanted to help), hugging Wooyoung deeply for a moment before stepping away to really look at him.

And Wooyoung...he didn't look alright. His hair hung over his red-rimmed eyes in loose, damp waves, his beige scarf only covering half of his lips, which noticeably quivered. 

"...Are you okay?" Jongho asked, not because he wanted to pry, but because he was actually concerned. 

"I'm fine." Wooyoung's words were blank. "Let's go."

"Okay."

It was a bit awkward on their way to the car, mostly because Wooyoung insisted on holding his bags. And Jongho listened, even leaving those suitcases at the backseat like Wooyoung had wanted.

As soon as Jongho started driving, he glanced at Wooyoung, noting how emotionless his face had turned. He wanted to ask how the older was doing, but didn't want to seem like a bother.

"Uh, where are you now going to stay?" Jongho hoped Wooyoung wouldn't get angered by all his questions.

Wooyoung leaned his head against the window, exhales condensing over the clear surface. "...I'm going back to my parents'."

"Oh," the disappointment in Jongho's voice was apparent, even when he'd tried to hide it. "Do they know?"

Wooyoung shrugged, yet another thing he'd done tonight that worried Jongho. "They will when I show up."

_Are we still going to keep attending the same university? Will I get to see you again? Will we still be friends?_ These questions were ones Jongho sincerely wanted to ask, but they died off in his throat, forever unheard. All he could manage was another slow nod. 

A few minutes flew by with no chatter, the only sound in the car being the faint tunes playing from the radio.

"Okay -- it's _way_ too early to be playing Christmas carols," Jongho joked to try and ease the atmosphere, but Wooyoung didn't laugh. Not even a small quirk of his lips did he receive. 

Jongho didn't know what was going on with Wooyoung, but he didn't like it. Even if it was none of his business. He was so used to the older being his bright, cheerful self that it felt extremely odd seeing how cold and unresponsive he was acting tonight.

He wanted to say something, _god_ he seriously wanted to, but nothing wanted to come out.

"...I'm kinda hungry," Wooyoung muttered after a while. 

"Oh -- " Jongho perked up, quickly grabbing the chance to talk to him. "It's no problem. We can go grab something to eat before you go back to your parents'. That is, if you want."

"I'm okay with a snack."

"Then to the convenience store we go."

Fortunately, Wooyoung cracked a smile at that, even if it was a tiny one. 

When Jongho parked down the road at the first open one they saw, Wooyoung said he felt too tired to enter and was going to wait for the younger to return with the snacks he bought. Jongho agreed and went in, happy to be of some use to Wooyoung even if was just something small.

As he cashed in the stuff he brought, a horrifying screech penetrated the store. It came from outside. Unable to ignore it, he immediately pushed himself past the many customers that were also leaving the store to see what the commotion was.

A sound Jongho had never heard before escaped his mouth at the sight that befell him.

The door to his cousin's car was ajar, and inside was Wooyoung, a large gash splitting through his neck, thick red blood spurting out of it. 

Jongho ran to him before he could think twice about it, shakily cradling the older's body as his blood soaked through his clothing. "W-Woo -- oh my god."

"... _I'm s..sorry_ ," Wooyoung rasped, more blood gurgling out his mouth.

People were pointing fingers, talking, shouting, _screaming_ , but Jongho didn't move. He _couldn't_ move, frozen still with shock at how tonight had turned out. Wooyoung was _dead_ , and there was nothing he could do about it. _There was nothing he could do about it_.

Someone grabbed him then -- hands, yanking him away from Wooyoung's limp body. He yelled bloody murder, but no one was listening. It was all too chaotic -- _everything was._

Jongho choked on his tears as the rough gravel scratched his cheek, eyes taking in the first suitcase that had been mercilessly torn apart.

Body parts sealed with thick plastic. Mutilated ones. They decorated the insides of the suitcase like a train-wreck, guts spilling out into the congested road.

Jongho suddenly remembered Wooyoung carrying those bags earlier, and how reluctant he had been to let him take them.

A rabid cry tore out his throat when the second suitcase was zipped open to reveal Seonghwa's _head_ , his glazed over, lifeless eyes boring into his soul.

  
"Let me go!" Jongho screamed, police sirens blaring through the air. "I didn't do anything! I had _nothing_ to do with this! _Let me_ _go_!"

Firm hands dragged Jongho to his feet, another one grabbing the piece of paper that'd fallen out of his hoodie pocket. A bunch of locations faced him, scribbled in hangul that looked scarily close to his handwriting.

 _Wooyoung had put the paper in when they'd hugged_.

"I didn't do anything!" He kept yelling, kept trying to convince everyone of his innocence, but _no one_ was listening. They were all too caught up in the gruesome scene in front of them.

_"...under arrest...right to remain silent..."_

Jongho felt like death would've been a much better fate than being convicted of a crime he didn't commit.

* * *

_"I have a plan."_

_"What plan?"_

_"We blame the dead bodies on someone else, and once everyone's distracted with that, we can finally leave and be together for as long as we want."_

_"...But who are we going to use?"_

_"Maybe that friend of yours. Jongho."_

_"Jongho?"_

_"_ _Mhm_ _. He won't see it coming. He trusts you, right?"_

_"...I guess..."_

_"Stop worrying, Wooyoung. I killed my friends for you. Surely you can use him for me."_

_"You truly don't have a heart, do you?"_

_"Some things are just more important than others. And you're the most important thing to me, Wooyoung. Always will be._ "

_**F I N**_.

* * *

**a/n** : _moral of the story: dont be nice else you'll get framed for murder lmaoo i'm just kidding. overall thoughts??_

_thank you soooo much for sticking with me through this literal rollercoaster!! i appreciated every comment, every read, every vote! they cheered me up whenever i wasn't feeling the best. you guys are awesome for sure 😍😍_

_and, just to clear some things up: yes, wooyoung did follow seonghwa's plan because he'd been brainwashed into doing it, and he wanted to rid himself of the burden he felt. he just ended up killing seonghwa and himself too. he had no intention of going back to living with his parents._

_also, wooyoung knew jongho's handwriting 'cause he's seen him write things down a couple times. a few readers guessed this already, but wooyoung had intermittent explosive disorder, which caused him to lash out anytime he felt angry or felt his safety being threatened._

_and those memories he kept having of blood and broken vases was of him attacking one of his maids as a kid with a vase, resulting in her death. but he'd forgotten about what he'd done then because he also had dissociative amnesia, just like how he'd forgotten about nearly choking san and stabbing yunho before san reminded him of it. which meant wooyoung's parents had hidden everything from him._ _thats why they're so_ _'overprotective'_ _._

  
_and yes, i KNOW seonghwa and wooyoung could've died without jongho getting involved, but what's a good horror story without a twisted and evil open ending??_ _ >:)_


End file.
